Disgaea 2: A tale of unsung heroes
by Farmboy-zero
Summary: This story is a retelling of the story of Disgaea 2 from the POV of the people supporting our anti?heroes. How did they feel throughout the course of the journey? Did they change because of it? Let's find out!
1. Prologue A: Operation Piggy Hunt

_Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of it's characters etc. I am not in any way affiliated with Nipponichi. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**Sooo, hi there :D I felt like writing a fic about the storyline of Disgaea 2, except centering it around the random characters. This is my first fic so i hope at least someone will enjoy it XD **

**The story right now takes place just before the events of the main storyline, so before Adell and** **Rozy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 1: Operation Piggy Hunt<strong>

_Marc was a laid-back and easy-going demon. He very much preferred the quiet life over the hassle of fighting, stealing and murdering all day like so many other demons liked doing._

_If he wanted to eat he needed the money though. So he became a mercenary, accepting requests for various rewards. Slowly but surely he became a battle hardened Warrior._

**_Location: _**

**_Veldime: Town fields_**

**_Target: Orc squad_**

"Hmm, there are quite a bunch of them…I really didn't expect these numbers." Marc whispered to himself. "The request was to subdue a small group of orcs terrorizing a neighboring town… Geez, 1000 HL was way too cheap."

Marc lay down on his belly behind a small hill keeping the orcs in sight from a distance. In a way it was pleasant lying in the grass. The weather was great and there was a soft breeze blowing past the town fields. ("If it weren't for the constant snorting of those orcs it would be a great spot for a nap.") Marc thought to himself.

Light footsteps approached from behind and Marc was taken from his thoughts by a soft female voice. "I took a round of the perimeter; there appear to be many more adversaries then we expected there to be." A young woman with long blond hair carrying a staff crouched down beside him. "Yeah, I think there are about 30 of them."

The woman frowned. "Hmm…I suppose treading lightly would be prudent." Marc nodded. "Guerilla tactics would work best here I think, take out a few from a distance, fall back and regroup from another angle."

He turned his head to face the woman. The woman, Celeste, was a _H__ealer_ who had only joined the mercenary guild a short while ago. This would in fact be her first job.

When she first joined and requested a job all she got was condescending looks and laughter from the other members. And Marc couldn't really blame them; having no former experience in battle nor having any usable skills but healing; it would indeed be a pain for most members to take her along with them. Marc didn't really mind it though; he liked the company. And seeing as how he usually worked alone it was a nice change of pace.

"Celeste, seeing as how this is your first assignment you can just keep to the rear and cover me from there with your brother." Celeste nodded but then proceeded to look around.

"Something wrong?" asked Marc. "Yes…Where did you position Roy? I can't seem to find him." Marc raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean; I thought he was with you." The two stared at each other puzzled when they heard a loud bang, like an explosion.

They searched for the source of the noise and immediately found it. In the middle of the group orcs was a big scorch mark and in the middle of it were three roasted orcs.

The rest of the group was momentarily stunned but soon started going on a rampage searching for the source of the attack.

"Well, so much for the element of surprise." Marc said with a sigh. "They may be low level demons but they're a pain in large numbers and they have a keen sense of smell. The reason we kept so far away was to escape detection."

Celeste gasped. "I see him! He's hiding behind those trees over there!" Celeste pointed to a small forested area a couple hundred meters further.

And sure enough, behind the trees was the figure of a small boy clutching a small staff, a so called _Red Skull, _a caster of fire magic's. That small boy was Celeste's little brother.

"What should we do? At this rate they're going to find him!" Visibly panicking, Celeste got up and wanted to head towards the frenzied orcs.

Before she could be spotted however, Marc grabbed her arm and tugged her back down.

"What are you doing? I have to save my brother!" She said angrily.

"Calm down. I have a plan." Hearing those words Celeste settled down a bit. "What do you have in mind?" Celeste asked nervously. Marc could tell it took a lot of self-constraint for her not to rush over to her little brother's side.

"Well, I call it a plan but it really is just me distracting the rest of the orcs while you get your little bro away from there, ha-ha." Marc said while smiling. Celeste however could easily tell his smile wasn't sincere.

"That's too reckless! There are too many for you to handle by yourself!"

Marc stood up, wrested his trusted battleaxe from his back and gave her a confident look. "Aren't you underestimating me a bit too much? I've always handled my missions alone, trust me I'll be fine." He said while facing away from Celeste. "Besides, you have someone important to you who needs your help, right? Just make sure you two get away safely."

Mark turned his head to give her a big smile and then dashed full speed towards the angry mob of orcs. Worried but determined Celeste started heading the other way, towards her brother.

Dashing at full speed, Marc held his axe over his head and leapt. "This ought to get your attention! _Boomerang Axe_!" Marc threw his axe full power at one of the orcs. By the time it noticed the weapon coming it was already too late. Cut clean in half, the orcs lifeless body parts dropped to the ground. The axe spun through the air in an arc, heading straight back to its owner just as the name of the technique suggested. Marc caught it flawlessly on the way back.

("Heh, I'm awesome.") He smugly thought to himself. He didn't have long to gloat however, as the rest of the monsters caught on and raised their clubs violently towards him.

("And in a lot of trouble…") Marc ran away from the monsters while they gave chase.

Meanwhile Celeste was nearing her brother's hiding place, waiting for her chance to slip past the pig-like monsters. After Marc took down the first Orc, the rest became completely focused on him. She took that chance to move from her location, towards her brother.

"Roy! Are you okay?" Startled by the sudden intrusion, the boy called Roy dropped his staff. "Geez sis, you scare- I mean startled me…I wasn't scared." Seeing her little brother all right she let out a sigh of relief and gave him a hug. "Cut it out sis, that's embarrassing." "What on hell were you thinking? Do you know how worried I was?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "I'm fine! I could have taken out many more if that jerk wad hadn't gotten in the way." He gave his sister an annoyed look. "What was taking you guys so long anyway? We could have taken them out and be done with it ages ago."

Celeste gave him a light knuckle on the head. "This is why I didn't want to take you with me in the first place." She let out another sigh and put her hands together as is customary in prayer.

"Please be safe, Marc."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was prologue one :D <strong>

**I kinda started out wanting to write about the three characters Adell's dad first introduces to the player; the male warrior, the healer and the red skull. When I play disgaea, I always end up thinking up backstories for the random characters so this is probably one of those results XD **

**Well, I'm out. Read, rate, review or whatever and you'll make me a happy prinny doods ;) **


	2. Prologue B: Can I axe you a question?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of it's characters etc. I am not in any way affiliated with Nipponichi. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**Heh, this was fun to write :P I tried to include some more humor in this chapter while keeping the plot (Is there one?) intact. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 2; Excuse me, Can I axe you a question?<strong>

_Celeste is a healer by profession. Despite being a demon she is polite and kind to all she meets. Her parents died when she was still very young and she has taken care of her little brother ever since. She traveled the lands with her brother, taking various jobs in exchange for food and shelter. She ended up deciding to join a mercenary guild for the money, despite the fact that she dislikes violence. Cares very deeply for her little brother and always feels the need to protect him._

_**Location:**_

_**Veldime: Just outside a forest.**_

Marc was running for his life from the horde of small but ferocious monsters.

"Why did I think (_pant_) this was (_pant_) a good idea again? I have got to stop (_pant_) acting cool in front of girls."

Marc knew that if he kept going in his current direction, he would come across a large forest.

If he were to head in there he might be able to shake them off. What he didn't know however was that the forest he was heading towards was home to a dangerous swamp. It was a place renowned for harboring some ferocious monsters, some of which easily exceeded level 100.

The place Marc was heading towards what was known as the _Murderer's Vault_.

{-}

Celeste and Roy, while paying attention not to run into any stray orcs, started making their way back towards the town.

"Seriously sis, I'm not kidding. I could have easily taken out the lot of 'em." Celeste gave him a disapproving look. "Really Roy, you've only been practicing magic for 2 months now. Don't push yourself so hard."

Roy stopped walking and looked to the ground. He spoke very softly. "Why not..? You do…" Celeste also stopped walking. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Roy looked up and started walking again. "Nothing, forget it. Let's just go."

He walked past his sister. She did not move yet however. "Hey, I said let's go."

Celeste kept staring into the distance. "Yes…I heard you."

Roy sighed. "Seriously, if you're that worried why don't we just head after him?"

Celeste swiftly turned with the beginnings of a smile on her face but immediately realized why she didn't go in the first place.

"No, that won't do, it's much too dangerous. I'm taking you straight back."

Roy smiled an evil smile. "Are you sure? He could be lying in a ditch somewhere by now. You can't heal the dead, y'know."

Celeste looked slightly shocked. "You always manage to hit me where it hurts…" Roy snickered. "Does that mean we'll go?"

Celeste contemplated it for a few seconds. "You'll stay near me at all times?" Roy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"You'll not do anything reckless?" "I won't, okay!"

"Will you listen to absolutely everything I say?" "As long as it's not about shopping or guys, yeah sure, why the hell not. Now let's go!"

Celeste smiled. "All right then, let's be off." Celeste and her brother started heading back along the way they came.

"So which way did that guy go anyway?" "Hmm…Last I saw he was headed…that way."

She pointed in the direction of the forest.

"That way? You mean towards the Murderer's Vault?" She nodded.

Roy slapped his hand in the middle of his face and sighed. "That blockhead, he was better of just fighting those orcs."

Celeste gave her brother a confused look. "Why? Is there something wrong?"Roy looked at his sister seriously. "Let's just say we should hope the orcs get to him first. We'd better hurry."

{-}

Meanwhile Marc was swiftly making his way through the large forest.

"This forest is much larger than it looks from the outside." Not knowing if the orcs were still pursuing or not, he proceeded ever deeper into the seemingly endless ocean of trees. After a while he came to a halt. Taking in his surroundings, he felt something was off.

"This place looks familiar…" He looked around once more. "Don't tell me I got lost..? Gah, everything looks the same in this stupid forest." Frustrated Marc put his hands through his thick brown strands of hair. Somehow, the first thing that came to his mind was that he felt the need to take a long shower.

_(Crack.)_ The breaking of a lone twig in the middle of the silent forest might as well have been the sound of a bomb going off. Marc circled around, while taking his axe from his back in a single fluid motion, and found himself face to face with three orcs.

In an instant, the first orc jumped up and attempted to smash his head with its club. Swiftly blocking the upper head strike with his axe, he swatted the first orc away.

The other two orcs also dashed straight at him, intent on achieving what the first had failed at. Marc however had no intention of letting them get their wish.

Choosing to attack over defending again, he made a wide swing with his axe and successfully cleaved the left orc in half. The other orc ducked beneath the attack and raised his weapon for a strike. Anticipating this, Marc kicked the small monster square in the face, hurtling it back.

Without giving it a chance to recover, he jumped towards the orc and struck downward, slicing its weapon in half. But the attack wasn't over yet; Marc jumped up once more and spun forward while holding his axe. Using the momentum of his spin, he struck down towards his dumbfounded foe. Besides cleaving the orc in two, this powerful attack was strong enough to hack through the rocks lying around the area. This technique did honor to its name, the _Boulder Crush_.

Marc turned to face the orc he had earlier swatted away with his axe and gave it an intimidating look. Visibly scared, the orc backed away from him and quickly fled.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Marc yelled after the fleeing monster. "And tell your friends too!" He watched as the small monster disappeared from sight beyond the trees.

When it had completely disappeared Marc let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the rubble he himself had created with his attack. ("Phew, how did they manage to find me so easily in this big place...? I wonder if they remembered my smell...") He thought to himself.

(But if that's the case, why didn't they all come after me at once?") Something just didn't quite make sense.

"Well, no use worrying about it right now I guess, I should try to locate the exit for now." Choosing to go with his instincts, Marc decided to head back the way he came from in an attempt to backtrack.

The way he took however was entirely the opposite way. Directions weren't his strong point.

{-}

Celeste and Roy had by now also entered the forest. Keeping very alert, they slowly but surely ventured into the deep part of the forest.

"No sign of him yet, think he got eaten already?" Roy sniggered.

"Would you cut it out already? He helped me save you, so you could at least show him a little respect." Celeste frowned at her little brother.

"Oh please, he probably just wanted to show off in front of you."

{-}

"_Hack-sheww_!" Marc sneezed loudly. "Ugh, I must've caught a cold." After wiping his nose on his arm he continued walking.

{-}

"Anyway…" Roy continued. "Like I told you before, deep inside this forest is a large swamp."

Celeste nodded in understanding. "And for ages, there've lived monsters called 'Aqua Demons' here." Celeste nodded again. "These monsters are regarded as the bosses of this area, and for good reasons too."

{-}

"Wow…That's one big ass swamp!" Marc had entered into a clearing past the trees and what stretched out before him was an enormous swamp like area.

{-}

"Those nasty slug-like monsters shock and stun all who intrude into their territory and drown them in their swamp." Roy continued his lecture. "The last thing you're gonna want to do is pas through their lake cuz it means certain death."

{-}

"That's strange, I don't remember passing through here on the way in..?" Marc wondered to himself. "Hmm, I guess if I just keep going in this direction I'll find an exit sooner or later."

{-}

"So, in short, as long as the idiot doesn't try to pass through their territory he'll probably be fine." Roy shrugged. "Well, I guess not even that guy is stupid enough to try something like that though."

Celeste tapped on her brother's shoulder. "It couldn't be… you're talking about that swamp…?" Celeste pointed, with her hand shaking, straight ahead of them.

What they saw was something so absurd they felt like they were hallucinating. Marc was standing in the middle of the swamp, balancing on a floating log in an attempt to hop to the other side.

Roy felt lightheaded.

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, i tried mixing up my writing style a bit. I wanted a way to transition from place to place easily so I'll just use this {-} for now XD<strong>

**Next up is the finale of the prologue, will Marc get out of his current predicament safely? Find out next time on drago- I mean Disgaea 2: A tale of unsung heroes!**


	3. Prologue C: JumpFloatSinkFly?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any of it's characters etc. I am not in any way affiliated with Nipponichi. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**_So here it is; part 3, the conclusion to the prologue and start of our grand adventure. Or something like that. Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 3: Jumping-Floating-Sinking-Flying?<strong>

_Roy, Celeste's younger brother, is a Red Skull. He casts fire magic in battle and wears an outfit traditionally worn by all netherworld mages. Being very young (By demon standards) when his parents passed away, he was taken care of by his sister for as long as he could remember. __Despite his hotheaded personality, he is quite intelligent; so even though he hasn't been a mage for very long he learned very swiftly. The reason he became a mage was so he could support his beloved sister. He would never admit it though._

**Location: ****Veldime; Murderer's Vault**

Marc stood in front of the mucky swamp, looking for a way to get past it. The swampy area was very large and it seemed impossible to find a way around it. On the surface floated a single log and a few rocks peaked above it.

"If I head back again it'll take me forever to find my way out through the forest… I guess if I just jump to that log and from there jump to one of those rocks, I could make it through in one go…"

Marc peered over the area once more, contemplating his chances. "Well, just thinking about it won't get me anywhere. I'm just gonna have to give it a shot."

He took a few paces back and started jumping in place. "All right then, let's do this!"

He dashed towards the swamp and leaped in the direction of the log. Barely making it, the log started sinking immediately after Marc landed on it.

"Whoah!" Struggling to keep his balance, Marc stood knee-deep into the swamp still balancing on the sunken log. After regaining his form, the log stopped sinking further. The brown-haired warrior kept perfectly still with his arms spread wide; in an attempt to keep the log from sinking further. "That did not go as planned…" He said with a nervously twitching smile on his face.

"_YOU IDIOT!~ IDIOT~ 'OT~"_ The sound of someone familiar yelling an insult echoed throughout the area.

"What the…?" Marc looked for the source of the noise.

"Sir Marc! Are you alright?" Another familiar voice resounded.

Celeste and Roy came running from within the forest. "What the- What are you two doing here? It's dangerous!" A moment of silence passed. "Hah, no matter how you look at it, the one who's in trouble here is you and not us." Roy said smugly.

"That matter aside, you need to get out of there quickly, Sir Marc!"

"I would if I could, but I'm kinda stuck here." he responded blankly.

Celeste looked around franticly, searching for something that could assist in helping Marc get out of the swamp. Roy looked at his sister and sighed deeply. "It can't be helped, I guess." He took his staff in hand and raised it up high. He started chanting.

"_Burn to a crisp_, _Fire_!" He cast the low level fire spell at a few bunched up vines hanging from a tall tree. And sure enough, after burning away a single end of a vine, it dropped down near the half sunken warrior.

"Just use that to climb up and then swing over to this side." Roy said while scratching his cheek.

"Hey thanks little man!" Marc said with a smile as he grabbed hold of the vine to check if it held firm.

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and climb outta there." He grabbed the vine, pulled himself out of the swamp and slowly started swinging. "Well done, Roy." Celeste praised her brother with a smile.

"I-It's not like I did it for his sake or something…W-we just need to get out of here so I figured-"

Suddenly dark clouds began to form above Celeste and Roy. Noticing the clouds mid swing, Marc called out towards the two siblings.

"Hey! Look out above you!" When they looked up, the clouds started to surge with electricity. And with a flash of light, a thunderbolt struck down leaving a charred black spot on the ground.

"Phew, that was too close for comfort…" Mark had; an instant before the lightning had struck, leaped from the vine and pushed the pair out of the way.

"Get ready guys, I think another round is coming." Marc grabbed his axe and held it in front of him while both Celeste and Roy took out and held their respective staves tightly.

"Keep close to each other and stand back to back!" Marc yelled. The three stood in a circle and kept back to back. "Keep your eyes open for enemy movement and be prepared to dodge at any time."

The tension in the air was so thick you could almost taste it. Once more, a thick black thundercloud began forming above the three. "Scatter, now!" Marc yelled.

Evading the lightning strike, the three demons jumped in different directions.

"Turn around and face each other! Watch each other's backs! The enemy is using long distance attacks!"

Again on command all three turned to face each other. ("Is this really the same guy?") Roy thought to himself. ("His aura is completely different from usual.")

"Celeste! I need you to cast magic walls on all of us, meanwhile me and Roy will cover for you!" Celeste complied with a quick nod and immediately started chanting the spell.

Right on cue, as Celeste was casting the spell on Roy, another thundercloud manifested above Celeste.

"I've found you!" Marc threw his axe towards the middle of the swamp. "_Boomerang Axe!"_ The axe soared over the thick muddy water towards the still unseen enemy. Suddenly a blue slug-like monster with yellow tendrils coming from its back leaped out from the water, dodging the axe in midair.

The cloud above Celeste disappeared into thin air as she finished casting her spell.

"Don't let up now, guys!" But even before Marc had called out, Roy was already chanting.

"I'm way ahead of you! _Incinerate my enemies_! _Mega Fire_!" A large fireball raged towards the aerial foe and hit it dead on. "Yeah! How d'ya like that!" Roy yelled out victoriously.

Landing the finishing blow, Marc's axe hit it in midair once more on the way back.

Having cleaved the monster in half, the axe faithfully returned to its owner.

The monster, both parts of it, fell back into the swamp where it sunk and disappeared from sight.

After a few moments of waiting to see if another attack was coming, the gang let out a coinciding sigh of relief. "My word, that was nerve wracking." Celeste said as her legs gave out."Real combat is quite…frightening"

Roy, still trembling a bit from the experience looked around ever vigilant. "How did you know where it was?" He asked the warrior curtly.

"I just figured it was watching us from somewhere nearby." Marc explained. " So I thought if we provided an opening, it would give away its location sooner."

"We're not out of the woods yet though...No pun intended." Roy said. "We should leave while we still can."

Marc, while also remaining on guard, agreed. "He's right; we should leave here on the double. It's like I said before; it's dangerous here!" This remark slightly ticked off Roy. "We wouldn't even have been here if your dumb-ass hadn't gone here in the first place!"

"And whose fault was it that he had to wander into this place to begin with?" Celeste shot Roy a disapproving look.

A moment of silence passed.

"Ha-ha." Marc chuckled. "He-he." Roy also grinned. All three demons burst into laughter.

After the moment passed, they stood up and prepared to leave.

"But seriously though guys, thanks for coming back to save my sorry ass. I might not have come back in one piece if it was just me." The siblings stopped and exchanged a look.

"Ha, a demon giving thanks to someone? Who died and made you an angel?" Roy said with a grin on his face.

"I think its fine." Celeste interjected. "If more demons did so, the netherworlds would probably be a much nicer place."

"Thanks Celeste." Marc said a with smile. "You're very welcome, Sir Marc." Celeste retorted with smile in kind.

"Ugh, c'mon already, let's get going before you lovebirds make me hurl." Roy said while getting a head start walking down the path towards the other side of the forest.

"Wha- Why, you little rug rat!" Celeste said while running after her little brother blushing.

Marc smiled to himself. ("It's not that bad a feeling, having people like them around.")

He turned to face the swamp once more. ("We defeated the monster that lives in this area.") Marc thought to himself. ("So why is it I still feel like something's off?")

"Sir Marc! Make haste or we'll really leave you behind this time!" Celeste called out from down the road. "Oh well, I think we've done enough for today." Marc shook his head and ran after his companions, leaving the swamp far behind him.

A few moments later, a larger, darker colored aqua demon returned to the swamp holding a pile of roasted orcs in its small rubbery arms. With its dark beady eyes, it beheld the damage done to its swamp. Upon finding its child, dead, in the water it roared furiously into the evening sky.

"Ah, there it is! The exit is over there!" Celeste pointed down the road towards a source of orange-like light shining through the trees. They exited the forest and in the distance they saw, just at the foot of a small hill, a tiny town.

"If I'm not mistaken, that should be _Holt village._" Roy mused to no one in particular.

"It could be banana booger town for all I care, let's go, I'm starving!" Marc said jokingly as he started heading towards the still slightly distant town.

Exchanging a look of mild amusement, the siblings shrugged and followed the now running warrior down the road to Holt village as the sun slowly started to sink beneath the horizon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of prologue! :D Next chapter we're going to meet up with Adell and Rozalin and start our merry adventure full of rainbows and sunshine! And vile demons! And horrible monsters! And worst of all; Prinny's! See you next time ;)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 1: Of snoring and introductions

_**Whew, finally finished this chapter. -_- ' I wanted to finish this chapter waaaaaaaaaay sooner but got kinda sidetracked with work and my new shiny ps3 :P**_

_**I had quite the hard time with it, as I was trying to find the right way for Adell and Rozy to mingle with Marc and the siblings, hehe. I ended up writing an entire storyboard for every chapter to write out for myself what would be happening in future chapters.**_

_**Hopefully my efforts will be worth it ;) Anyways, please enjoy the new chapter~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Overlord's Daughter; Of Snoring and Introductions.<strong>

_Adell is one of Disgaea 2's main protagonists and is the last human left on his home planet of Veldime. Ever since Adell was a child, he aimed to train his body and will so that one day he would be able to defeat Overlord Zenon and restore everyone in Veldime back to their original human form. Adell is a proficient martial artist with a strong sense of purpose and determination. He dislikes demons, girls and lies and always strives to keep his promises no matter what. _

**Location: Veldime; Holt Village**

Morning had already come to the small and peaceful village. Having spent the night at the local inn, the three demons exited the building and greeted the new day well rested and full of excitement.

"Bah, this sucks." Roy complained with a loud voice. "The room smelled like mothballs, I hardly had anything to eat and to top it all off I didn't get any sleep because _somebody _snored through the entire night. He shot Marc a disgusted look.

"What're you looking at me for? It's not my fault we didn't have enough money to rent two rooms!" Marc yelled back. The guys looked at each other annoyed.

"Now now, you two." Celeste said trying to calm the situation down. "We did the best we could with the money we had. Our priority should be acquiring a means of income right now, wouldn't you agree?"

The guys still looked at each other spitefully but the mutual rumbling in their stomachs made them see eye to eye for the moment.

Marc sighed. "In the end we never received our payment 'cuz we messed up on taking care of those damn orcs." he grumbled softly. "I hear someone else already completed the request too, so we can forget about retrying it."

While walking through the small village the party contemplated their options. "Perhaps we could find employment in this village?" Celeste said while coming to a standstill.

"And do what? Mow the lawn or clean their houses? I'll pass; we're demons for Beelzebub's sake!" Roy interjected annoyed.

"He, who doesn't work, doesn't eat!" Celeste said scolding her brother. The siblings continued their quarrel while Marc looked around at the scenery.

("This place is really peaceful for a demon village; in that mindset the whole of Veldime is very different from other Netherworlds.")

"E-excuse me." ("Every other Netherworld I've been to was much rowdier. I guess it must be because it used to be a Human world.")

"I-I'm sorry but- ("But that's why I like this place so much, I suppose.")

"M-Mister demon sir?" Marc turned around to find a pink haired and feeble looking demon standing behind him. The man wore glasses and had a giant yellow pimple with eyes and a mouth sticking from his chest.

"Who're you?" Marc asked eyeing the man curiously.

"I-My name is- well, that is to say, uh…" The man fidgeted and stared at Marc for a while, seemingly sizing him up. Marc sighed. "So? What is it you want?"

"Ah w-well, I overheard your conversation just now and…Could it be you and your friends are looking for a job?" Marc looked behind him to exchange a look with his two companions.

Seeing him in conversation with an unknown demon, Roy and Celeste joined him. "What's going on, Sir Marc?" Celeste asked.

"It seems this guy might have a job for us." Marc explained. "So? What kind of job are we talking about here?" Roy asked the pink haired demon bluntly.

"W-well, it's a bodyguard job. My son's going on a bit of a trip and I'd like him to have some traveling companions. ...You _are_ mercenaries...right?" The three companions exchanged another look.

"A bodyguard job, eh? That does sound up my alley." Marc said with a grin.

"Hold up fool." Roy interrupted. "Hey glasses." He said while pointing at the nervous looking man. "How's the pay? We won't be working for peanuts y'know."

That comment earned him a chop to the head from his sister. Celeste nodded to the man, prompting him to continue his story.

"Ah yes, you'll be rewarded accordingly when our son is safely delivered to his destination. Also-" The man's speech was interrupted by the simultaneous rumbling in Marc and Roy's stomachs. The man softly laughed. "Also, all your meals will be taken care of."

Roy and Marc, without even looking at each other, instantly yelled: "Deal!"

"Honey, Adell, I'm back." The pink haired demon called out to a small group of people standing in front of a house. "Where did you go, dad?" A red-haired boy answered.

"You know we have to leave soon... Hm?" He noticed Marc and party standing behind his father. "Who're they?"

Adells father stepped aside to introduce them. "There are a lot of dangerous monsters out there. I didn't want you two to get lonely, so I hired some people to go with you." Adell sighed. "C'mon dad, you know I can handle myself."

Adells dad smiled meekly and motioned Marc to step forward anyway.

"The name's Marc; I'm a fighter so I'm pretty skilled at close combat. If you need someone taken care of, I'm your man." The red haired young man, known as Adell, gave him a quick nod.

Next Roy stepped up. "…It's Roy. I'm a Red Skull so I rock at using fire magic. Long ranged offense is my specialty." Adell gave another curt nod.

Last up, Celeste stepped forward. "My name is Celeste. I am specialized in the healing arts, so if you ever sustain an injury be sure to call for me." Without making eye contact, Adell gave a final nod.

**{Marc, Celeste and Roy joined Adells group!}**

"So then, now the introductions are out of the way, how about you take your new friends out for a tour of the town?" A purple haired female demon, who was apparently Adells mother, spoke out. Most noticeable about her was the third eye on her forehead.

"Friends? I don't even know them yet!" Adell yelled flustered.

"Well, take care, Adell." Adells dad said as he gently smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be fine. You worry too much, dad." Adell said with a sigh.

"Hey you!" Adell suddenly yelled towards the house. "We're leaving!"

A young woman exited from the house and brusquely walked towards Adell. The blonde haired woman wore an elaborate dark dress which accentuated her rather ample cleavage. She shot Adell an irritated look.

"I believe I've told you not to address me as _you_, haven't I? Hmph…"

Adell shrugged. "Yeah whatever, let's just go."

The newly acquainted party of five departed from Adells house and started walking around town. Adell and the woman lead the way while Marc, Celeste and Roy trailed behind. An awkward silence filled the air as Adell and the woman seemingly ignored each other. After walking a bit the woman became fascinated with something on the other side of the road and crossed over, leaving Adell and the rest to wait for her.

"What's with these two? Weren't they friends or something?" Marc whispered to Roy.

"How the hell should I know? You got us into this mess, go break the silence or something." Roy whispered back to Marc annoyed. Marc sighed and decided to approach Adell.

"So uh…Boss?"

"Ah…" Adell let out as the silence was suddenly broken. He turned towards his new group of "friends".

"I guess I haven't properly introduced myself yet, huh? The name's Adell, as you may have heard. I'm known as the last human left in Veldime."

Celeste gasped. "A human you say? It's my first time meeting one! How very interesting!" she said while her eyes glistened with curiosity.

Roy raised an eyebrow as his sister seemingly dissected the young man with her eyes. "You're the last human in this world? How the hell does that work?"

Marc put his hand on the shoulder of the young demon. "You mean you didn't know? Apparently, 15 years back, an Overlord named Zenon came to this Netherworld and put a curse on the people of this land. It turned all the humans who live here into demons." Marc explained curtly.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that? We only came to this Netherworld a few weeks ago. And don't touch me again." Roy brushed Marcs hand from his shoulder and wiped it clean with his sleeve.

Adell decided to ignore the small interruption and continued his story. "As you said, 15 years ago a demon Overlord named Zenon came to Veldime and cursed all humans but me into becoming demons. Ever since then, my family and I have been searching for Zenon in order to dispel the curse."

The three demons glanced at each other almost instantly. "Wait a minute…" Roy said hesitatingly. "It couldn't be that the place we're escorting you is…" Adell crossed his arms and nodded. "That's right, to Overlord Zenons place."

Marc slapped his hand in the middle of his face. "I get the feeling we've been had…"

Celeste stepped forward in turn. "So if I've grasped it correctly…you wish us to escort you to this _Overlord Zenon_ person who you've not been able to find even after searching for the last _15 years_?"

Roy also chimed in. "What makes you think we can even _find_ him?"

Adell shook his head. "That's why she's here." He pointed to the woman on the other side of the road. "She's going to take us to him."

The group looked at Adell puzzled. "She is?" Marc said slightly baffled. "And how come she knows the whereabouts of the _legendary Overlord Zenon_, who hasn't been sighted for the past _15 years_?"

Adell shrugged. "Cuz apparently she's his daughter."

Once more, another long silence passed as the three demons processed this new information.

"Wh-whaaaaaaat?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quick Weeaboo sidenote here :P In the english version of the game, Adell calls Rozalin "Toots" whereas I made it <strong>"you". **The reason for this is that in the original japanese version, Adell calls her "Omae" Which roughly translates to a slightly rude variation of you :P See you next Chapter folks~ **_


	5. Chapter 1: Of Honesty and Cold sweat

_**This upload of mine shines with an awesome powerrrrrrrrrrr! It's burning spelling tells me to amuse you! XD**_

_**Ahem...Please ignore my rambling and enjoy the new chapter =D **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Overlord's Daughter; Of Honesty and Cold sweat.<strong>

_Rozalin, also known as Rozy, is another of Disgaea 2's main protagonists and is the daughter of the powerful Overlord Zenon. She was accidently summoned to Holt Village after Adell's mom attempted to summon Overlord Zenon through a giant magic pot. As part of the summoning pact, Rozalin is bound to Adell and cannot leave his side. Rozalin is best described as haughty, calculative, deceptive and spoiled. She demands nothing more than that her every whim be fulfilled and that she be treated as the princess she is. Naturally, she wishes to be escorted back to her lavish home and brush aside her time with lower demons and humans. Yet, she does show a soft spot for children._

**Location: Veldime; Holt Village**

The party of five, who were currently heading out of town following the lead of Adell and the woman named _Rozalin_, slowly ventured towards the exit of town. Their destination still unknown, Marc, Celeste and Roy simply followed behind.

Roy heaved a heavy sigh. "So lemme get this straight… That Rozalin broad is the Overlord's daughter right?"

His sister nodded in agreement. "And apparently that red hair and his family tried to summon Overlord Zenon but summoned her instead of the real Overlord…"

Celeste nodded once more. "And now, by contract of the summoning ritual, the Overlord's daughter is stuck with the person bent on defeating him..."

"It's like some kind of comedy, isn't it?" Marc said with a twitching smile.

The three demons continued to watch the duo from a small distance. As they walked, Adell simply looked straight ahead whilst Rozalin let her eyes wander wherever she could.

"The princess seems to be quite energetic, doesn't she?" Celeste suddenly let out, surprising the guys.

"How so?" Marc asked her curiously. "Well, the way she seems interested in everything around her…It's almost as if…"

And right on cue, Rozalin suddenly stopped walking.

"Hmm. So, this is what the outside world is like." She said while still fervently looking around her.

"The outside world…? What the hell are you talking about? Where are you from?"Adell asked her confused.

"My mansion, of course. It is located somewhere in the land of Veldime."Rozalin said almost smugly.

"Huh? You don't know where it is?" Adell exclaimed equally surprised as he was shocked.

"Well, that summon of yours is quite jarring. And, truth be told, I have never been outside the mansion before." She retorted plainly.

("As I suspected…") Celeste thought to herself.

"Seriously? What kind of life can you live without ever going outside?"

"Hmm, I shall grant your request and tell you all about the superior lifestyle of a noble. The standard recital takes two whole days…" Rozalin said while visibly preparing a long speech in her head.

("Spare us…") Marc and Roy thought simultaneously.

"…Forget that. Look, all I want is for you to cooperate, OK?" Adell said, quite visibly reluctant.

"Cooperate? Let me make this perfectly clear: I will not abide being taken hostage." She said seriously.

"Yeah, that's fine. I wasn't going to do that anyway."

"Then, what are you going to do?" Rozalin asked surprised.

"I'm going to take you back to Zenon…Back to your father."

"And why would you do such a thing? Are we not enemies, you and I? Do you expect me to believe you?" Adell looked Rozalin in her eyes.

"Look princess, I only have one goal in mind: To defeat Overlord Zenon. After that, I won't need you anymore. But I do need you to guide me there."

Rozalin stared at Adell baffled. "What did you just say? …You are going to defeat my father?"

("Ah, so she didn't even know that part yet…") Roy thought to himself slightly amused.

"That's right…Is there something wrong with that?" Adell said confused.

"Hah, hahahahaha!" Rozalin busted into laughter.

("I guess that's the ordinary response…") Marc mused to himself.

"Are you insane? You are but a mere human simpleton who does not know his place! My father has slaughtered 1000 Overlords! He is known as the God of all Overlords! How is someone like you going to defeat him?" She asked while loudly laughing.

Adell clenched his fist. "Go ahead and laugh. But, I will be the one to defeat Zenon!"

Sensing his seriousness, she stopped laughing and refocused her attention on Adell.

"Well, you sure are confident. …Ah, I see. You are planning to use me as a hostage to threaten my father." Rozalin said while nodding to herself.

"I already told you that I'm not gonna take you hostage right? Especially since you're a girl."

"Then what was the point of summoning me if you will not take me hostage? I have better ways to waste my time." Rozalin said annoyed.

"Th-that's that's because we were trying to summon Zenon, but ah…" Adell let out flustered.

"No, there's no excuse for it. I apologize for summoning you…I'm sorry." he said after he regained his composure.

Slightly baffled, Rozalin moved closer to Adell and stared at his face. "What? H-hey, don't come any closer. I'm not very good with girls." He said, once again flustered.

"To admit one's own mistakes…You are truly honest, especially for an enemy." She said while seemingly reinvestigating Adell.

"A-anyway!" Adell said, trying to break the awkwardness of the conversation. "I will keep my promise and return you to your father. I pledge my honor on it." He said as he puffed out his chest.

Rozalin looked at Adell with an eyebrow raised. "I still do not trust you. If you are truly honorable, why not simply release me, hmm?"

"If it was that simple I would have done so already." Adell said sincerely. "But, breaking the terms of a summon requires the sacrifice of a life…my life."

"Your life…"Rozalin said while pondering over what Adell just told her. "Very well. You do appear truthful. I shall escort you to my father's mansion."

"Just like that?" Marc and Roy exclaimed, once again synchronized. Celeste merely smiled.

And just like that the party headed out into the _**Town Fields.**_

**Location: Town Fields: Beginner's Field.**

The party ventured further into the town fields until they saw something in the distance.

"Hmm… Are those prinnies? What could they be doing around here…?" Marc wondered out loud. "So even this place is being overrun with monsters…" Adell said pained.

Noticing the party, the small group of prinnies moved towards them. "Is Zenon's curse getting stronger? I better hurry before everyone loses their memories and turns into real monsters…" He pondered as he took a defensive stance.

As Adell focused on the foes before him; Rozalin turned to face him with a look in her eyes that could only be described as scheming.

("Ha, you fool. Take you to my father? Do you think I would blindly obey you?")

Noticing that her back was turned, one of the penguin-like monsters slowly edged towards Rozalin.

("All enemies shall meet with death. These lowly monsters shall feast on you. And then, I shall finally be free of these odious circumstances! Hah, hahahahaha!")

Noticing the peculiar look in Rozalin's eyes, Celeste nudged her little brother. "I wonder why Miss Rozalin is looking at Sir Adell like that…" She whispered to him.

"I dunno, but I think she's up to something…" Roy whispered back.

"Perhaps she's fallen in love with him…Oh my, how romantic~." Celeste said as she joyfully imagined the possibilities of such a situation.

Ignoring his sister's delusions of love, Roy sighed and continued to observe the situation. "Somehow I doubt that's it…But if she doesn't pay attention to the enemies she's gonna end up-"

And right on cue, Rozalin got blasted by one of the prinnies' trademark bombs. "Like that -_- ." Roy said as he face palmed.

"Ouch! A critical hit." Adell added plainly.

"W-W-What are you doing, you dolts!" She yelled as her clothes exuded smoke. "I am the daughter of Overlord Zenon! Such a violent act shall not be forgiven!" Rozalin yelled as she pointed at the prinny who attacked her.

Lining up in formation, the prinnies spun around in place and shrugged at the sight of Rozalin. "Like we care, dood. Our boss is gonna take out Overlord Zenon anyway, so eat prinny bombs dood!"

"What did you say? Are you confessing to be lackeys of some charlatan plotting to kill my father!" She exclaimed slightly taken aback.

"You got it, dood." One of the prinnies said as he stepped forward. "We're lucky we found Zenon's daughter out here, dood."

The prinnies took offensive positions as they slowly marched forward, swords drawn, towards the group.

Rozalin took a few paces back and stopped beside Adell. "…H, hey… What happens now?" She asked Adell slightly nervously. Adell clenched his fist and took a battle stance.

"Obviously, we kick their ass!" he said as a slight smile formed on his face. Rozalin however did not seem to share his enthusiasm. "Ah, yes, excellent plan. However, there is a slight problem."

"Like what?" Adell replied without losing sight of his slowly approaching enemies.

"…I…I do not know how to fight." This comment forced Adell to stare at Rozalin incredulously.

"…You're joking, right?" Rozalin crossed her arms and stared Adell square in his face. "I do not joke with peasants!"

Adell heaved a heavy sigh and turned to Marc for help. "You've been a mercenary for a while, right?" Marc nodded. "Yeah, that's right. What of it?"

"Could I get you to teach her how to fight?" Adell asked with a light sigh. "I'll take Roy with me for cover and Celeste for healing, if it comes to it. So could you take care of her?"

Marc looked at Rozalin who in turn gave him a disapproving look. Marc sighed. "Okay…"

Adell and the siblings took off towards the group of hostile prinnies and quickly took down the first pair.

"Well, there's no helping it. Let's give it a shot, Rozalin." Marc said as he turned to face the now frowning woman.

"I don't believe I've granted you permission to speak to me in such a familiar way, servant." She said as she crossed her arms and looked at Marc with disgust.

"Servant..? Hey now, at what point did I become your servant?" Seeing no sign of Rozalin changing her mind, Marc, slightly reluctantly, decided to roll with it.

"Fine then… _princess_?" Marc waited to see if this would provoke a reaction from Rozalin. Seeing her nod in agreeance, he decided to start with the lesson.

"Let's start shall we? How's about you start with taking out that pistol you've been hiding in your dress?" This surprised Rozalin. "Wha-? How did you know…?" She took out a small pink pistol from within her dress.

"I noticed it when you were strutting through town earlier. But that aside, if you've a weapon you should have probably used it at least once, right?"

Rozalin puffed out her chest. "My _**Noble Rose **_was a gift from my father." Rozalin said proudly. "But it's just a decoration. I've never used it for combat." She added honestly. Marc felt there was something strange about the notion but decided to ignore it.

"Well whatever the case, you already having a weapon makes' things a lot simpler to explain. You, at least, know how to fire it right?" Rozalin stared at Marc incredulously.

"Yeah okay, I get it…" he said, regretting his earlier assumption. He moved over beside Rozalin and put her hand over the trigger.

"Now just aim at your target carefully and pull the trigger like so." Guiding her arm carefully, Marc motioned Rozalin's aim to the nearest prinny and had her pull the trigger. The bullet hit its target square in the face and made it fly through the air quite spectacularly.

"Heh, I guess penguins can fly after all." Marc said with a devious smile.

"Ahem…" Rozalin coughed to get Marc's attention. "Oh right. You did well, for your first time." Marc turned his head to face Rozalin's.

At this moment Marc noticed their faces were quite close to each other. Despite the way Rozalin looked at him with a scowl, he couldn't help but notice the light blush on her face. The moment however, was suddenly interrupted.

"Having fun, you two?" Roy said with a mischievous smile. Adell, Celeste and Roy had apparently already returned and were watching the pair.

This sudden shock caused Rozalin to push Marc to the ground. "D-Don't get so close, commoner! K-Know your place! Hmpf…" She said flustered.

Marc stood back up and wiped the dust of his pants. "You guys are back quick." He said surprised, ignoring the pain from the fall.

"We hadn't much to do; Sir Adell took care of the enemies very swiftly." Celeste said with a smile. "That aside, you seem to have been enjoying yourself with Miss Rozalin…"

Despite her smile, there was something very disturbing about Celeste; enough so to make Marc break out in cold sweat. Evading Celeste's cold stare, Marc turned to Adell for help.

"So we were watching from a distance but…"Adell said as he turned to Rozalin, ignoring the awkward situation much to Marc's relief.

"Despite being the Overlords daughter…How come you're so weak?"

Flustered and annoyed, Rozalin crossed her arms and looked away from Adell. "S, silence! I am the daughter of the legendary Overlord Zenon! But, I have never had to fight before. Not even once!

I lived in a beautiful mansion with hundreds of servants and everything I ever wanted! So, why would I ever need to learn to fight?" She continued while raising her voice. "Fighting is for the lower classes! It is our duty as nobles to use those fights to improve our kingdom and subjects!" Adell patiently waited for Rozalin to finish shouting.

"…So, you're the Overlord's precious, spoiled daughter. How cliché. But, you must be very important to him."

Following that comment, Rozalin visibly calmed down and puffed out her chest proudly. "That's right. I am. My father cherishes me." She then noticed the curious look on Adell's face.

"However, is it not the same with humans? That is what I read in my text books. Parental love, family love…"

Adell kept suspiciously silent. "What? Am I mistaken?" Rozalin asked wonderingly. "…No, you got it right. I'm fighting for my family, too." Adell answered blankly.

Sensing they should not further press the subject, Marc softly spoke to Rozalin. "Princess, we should probably not push the matter. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it." Though not quite understanding why, Rozalin decided to leave the matter alone for the moment.

The party departed from the Beginner's Field and headed towards the next area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yupp, that's it, hope you enjoyed it~ =D on to the next chapter! Awayyy~<strong>_


	6. Chapter 1: Of Doubts and Footrubs

_**Now that I've uploaded, I'm all revved up! Ahem, please enjoy~ =D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Overlord's Daughter; Of Doubts and Footrubs<strong>

_A Prinny resembles a small, usually blue, pouch-wearing penguin with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where feet would normally be. When thrown, it explodes on impact. A common trait of the Prinnies is their upbeat attitude, lazy and unintelligent personalities, their signature ballet-like spin, and frequent use of the word "dood"._

_Prinnies attack with knives, bombs, and occasionally other weapons stored in their bags. __When a human who has led a worthless life (like as a thief or murderer) dies, the soul is sewn into the body of a Prinny. After being reborn, the newly created Prinny will serve as a soldier, slave, or servant in the Netherworld or Celestia until it has earned reincarnation._

**Location: Town Fields: Reflection Pond**

The party had arrived at the next part of the Town Field, known as the **Reflection Pond. **As the name of the area suggested, a large pond was located in the center of the plains.

After shortly splitting up, Roy had returned to report to have found another group of hostile prinnies in the distance. Standing in the middle of nowhere with no clear destination in sight; Adell finds himself doubting Rozalin's guidance.

"Hey…" He called out to Rozalin. "Are you really trying to lead me to Zenon's mansion?"

"Absolutely." She said confidently. "The path to an Overlord is laden with suitable trials to overcome. It is a tradition. If you do not face challenges along the way, you will not fully appreciate your goal."

Adell shrugged. "Look, I'm not doing this for the satisfaction. I just want to fight the Overlord." Rozalin sighed and looked at him with pitying eyes. "Bumpkin! Do you not appreciate beauty? Every course to an Overlord begins with the beautiful art of leveling up…"

("Oh geez, she's building up to another speech…") Marc thought fearfully.

"Oh please." Adell quickly interrupted. "You don't even know how to fight. Am I supposed to believe that you know all this random, trivial knowledge?"

Rozalin once again puffed out her chest in pride. "Of course. How can a noble better justify squandering time than with the pursuit of knowledge?"

Slightly annoyed, Adell walked towards the enemies, who had by now noticed the group, and put his hands to his side in a disapproving fashion. "Ah, and being a demon and all, you must have a lot of time to squander…" Leaving the others behind, Adell took off running towards the prinnies.

"Sir Adell is quite eccentric isn't he, hm hm hmm." Celeste said softly laughing. "Ain't that the truth…"Roy added bluntly.

"Well, we can't just stand here while our boss does all the work, I guess." Marc said, eyeing Adell in the distance.

"Let's get going ourselves, huh…Princess, think you can handle yourself for now?" She gave him a look that could only be described as condescending. "Who do you think you're speaking to, servant? Hmph…" She brusquely strutted off towards the battlefield.

Roy shot Marc a sadistic smile. "Yeah _**servant**_, a plain _**servant**_ such as you shouldn't get ahead of himself."

Celeste, as a way of disciplining her brother, dealt Roy a firm chop to the head. "Now, now, Roy. Don't be rude." She told him strictly.

"Though admittedly, I am curious at which point you became familiar enough with Miss Rozalin to enroll as her servant…" Like before, Celeste gave Marc a smile that very much unnerved him.

"A-Anyway, let's head after them, shall we? Hahaha..." Marc turned and ran, axe in hand, in the direction of his employer.

"That blockhead totally dodged the question…" Roy said, still rubbing the painful bump on his head. "So he did…" Celeste said while still smiling in an intimidating fashion. Celeste and Roy also followed in the direction of the fight.

Despite the numbers of the enemies, the fight was swiftly resolved. Before Marc and party had even arrived, Adell had already singlehandedly taken care of most of prinnies. After they rejoined with Adell, he left the clean-up of the last handful of prinnies to Marc and the others.

Marc simply chucked a pair away, blowing them up in the process. Roy had used one as target practice for his _Mega Fire _spell, leaving nothing but a large scorch mark.

As for Rozalin, much to Marc's surprise, she had easily shot the last pair of prinnies down with perfect accuracy. There were no injuries and the conflict was easily resolved.

Having taken care of the last enemy in the vicinity, the group departed for the next area.

**Location: ?**

Somewhere far away from the party was a dark shrine brimming with an evil light. A lone demon stood, seemingly soaking in the vile shine, not even moving an inch. The man had blonde hair, eyes that exuded a blood red luster, and wore a long dark cloak.

As the man stood there, another being appeared from within thin air, and bowed before him. "…Overlord Zenon, my master." The masked being spoke. His voice gave away the masked being was a man. "I have just received urgent news from the princess' mansion…"

The masked man spoke in a calm fashion. "…The princess has disappeared. And it happened in front of many servants." The man, Overlord Zenon, turned to face his servant.

"What…? Is this true?" His low, dark voice boomed through the giant shrine. Another masked being appeared before the Overlord and kneeled beside the masked man.

"…It appears someone has summoned her. Someone with decent summoning skill." This being's voice gave her away to be a woman.

"But, who…?" Zenon brooded out loud. "How did they even know about the princess…?"

"…We do not know yet, but it is obviously someone who opposes you…" The masked woman spoke.

"Find the princess…Immediately." He said in a threatening tone. "You must not allow her to be contaminated by the outside world."

"…Yes Sir." The masked woman calmly responded. "We will be sure to keep the princess a secret from anyone else…"

"…What shall you have us do with the guards at her mansion…?" The masked man asked. Zenon turned his back to his servants and walked towards the source of the foul light. "Wipe them out…" He ordered in a chillingly disturbing tone. "All of them."

The masked beings bowed once more in silence. "…As you wish, my master…"

The Overlords servants disappeared just as they had appeared before, leaving their master once again basking in the sinister light.

**Location: Town Fields; Psycho's Hideout**

Under Rozalin's guidance, the party had arrived to the next area of the Town Fields. In the middle of the plains stood a small, abandoned house neatly tucked away beneath the shadows of the nearby trees. A very relaxing atmosphere emanated from the area.

Adell and party headed towards the house, and decided to stop for a quick rest.

"Hmm… There don't seem to be anymore of those prinnies around here. Guess we've finally earned a break." Marc said as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, I suppose this would be a good opportunity for a short rest." Adell said agreeing. Rozalin took the chance to rest her feet wholeheartedly and immediately sat down on the steps leading up to the house.

"Ah finally…My feet are in dire need of some rest." Rozalin complained loudly as she removed her shoes and put her feet up, as if she was expecting something. The group stared at her wonderingly.

"…What are you doing?" Adell asked her blankly.

"What do you mean? I require a foot massage." Everyone stared at Rozalin incredulously.

"You really are the Overlords spoiled little girl, huh…" Adell said with a sigh. "Have fun with that, I'm gonna have a look around." Adell walked off, leaving Marc, Celeste and Roy gaping at each other.

"I uh, I'm gonna go check if there's anything interesting left inside the house…" Marc said as he scurried past Rozalin, up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

"Ah! Don't leave me here to do _your_ work, _**servant!**_" Roy yelled angrily after Marc.

Celeste placed a hand on Roy's shoulder and smiled at him warmly. "Sis…?" He looked at her hopefully. Celeste however quickly followed after Marc and headed into the house.

"…Sis! That's not fair!" Roy cried out.

"What's wrong, child? I'm still waiting." Rozalin said to him, apparently ignorant of the quarrel they were having over the task of rubbing her feet. "Urgh, I'll get them back for this…" Roy grumbled as he unwillingly started massaging her feet.

Marc and Celeste were investigating the inside of the small house. The interior was covered in dust and spider webs, suggesting there hadn't been anyone there for a long time.

"Hmm, looks like it was abandoned just as we thought…" Marc said as he wiped his finger over a table, leaving a single clean stroke over the surface.

"Yes, I believe so as well…" Celeste said as she stared out of the window.

"Think this place used to belong to one of the humans who lived here?" Marc asked.

"Perhaps…" She let out blankly.

Marc looked at Celeste wondering why she didn't really respond. Celeste blankly stared out of the window, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"There's a cockroach by your feet, you know…" Marc said jokingly to see if she was listening.

"I see…" She said, obviously not paying attention.

"Hmm, I've gotten kinda hungry, mind if I nibble on you?" He said with a devious grin.

"…Yes, that's fine…"Celeste said blankly once again. Marc scratched his head and decided to stop teasing her.

"Something on your mind?" He finally asked the spaced out young woman. This made her turn around startled.

"Wah- How could you tell..?"

"C'mon, it's obvious. Don't underestimate my powers of deduction." Marc stated proudly.

"So? What's up?" Celeste turned to the window once more. Following her line of sight, he understood the subject of her thoughts.

"I have been thinking about our current job. If our destination is truly Overlord Zenon…" Celeste became quiet.

"You'd rather not bring Roy?" Marc guessed.

"…Yes…I think it is much too dangerous for him." Celeste admitted. "However, since he's started studying magic, he's insisted to come with me, even though I've asked him not to repeatedly… Honestly, I don't understand what's going on in that boy's head anymore. And he used to be so obedient too…"

Celeste looked at Roy, who was still tending to Rozalin outside, through the window.

"Don't you think he just wants to be with you?" Marc said flat-out. "Every guy, regardless of age, probably has one or two things they want to protect. And for him, that's you."

Celeste looked at Marc amazed. "…You really think so?" Marc nodded.

"I'm surprised you noticed such a thing despite us only being together for a week or so." Celeste said, smiling.

Marc smiled back at Celeste with a playful arrogance. "Heh. That's why I said not to underestimate my powers of deduction."

"So I suppose that means you have something you want to protect as well?" Celeste asked Marc innocently.

However, he averted his gaze with a pained look. "…No… Not anymore…"

Before Celeste had a chance to ask him what he meant, the front door flew open with a loud thud.

"You two sure have guts leaving me with-! …What?" Sensing the atmosphere, Roy stopped yelling and looked at the two confused. Celeste looked at Marc.

"What's up? Are we leaving already?" Marc asked, back to his usual demeanor.

"I uh, dunno, but that red hair just came back so…" Roy said mildly.

At that moment they heard Rozalin call out to Adell. Celeste opened the window so they could hear the conversation.

"Why do you desire to do something as stupid and reckless as battling my father?" Rozalin asked Adell. "Do you actually believe you, a mere human, stand a chance against him?"

Adell gave her question a little thought before he answered. "Zenon's curse turned every human into a monster. He turned our beautiful world into some twisted netherworld… When humans turn into monsters, they start to lose their conscience and memories, eventually becoming real monsters. I grew up watching as my family slowly turned into monsters."

He faced away from Rozalin. There was a deeply hurt look in his eyes. "Can you even imagine…how painful that is…! If my family becomes something truly monstrous… no, I won't let that happen!"

Adell looked up at Rozalin once more as he thrust his fist into his other palm. "I will defeat Zenon! I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family!"

("Adell sure is strong, huh…Whatever it takes… ") Marc thought to himself.

"You may talk all you want, but do you honestly think you stand a chance? You won't even take any hostages, correct?" Rozalin said skeptically.

Adell flexed his arm in a heated manor. "No, I'll definitely defeat him!"

"Yes, yes, you declared that many times…" She said, slightly tired of hearing the same statement so frequently. "But, where does all your confidence come from? Tell me."

Adell shrugged. "Look at me. I'm the only one in Veldime who hasn't turned into a monster. And, I still have all my memories and morals. I'm the only human who hasn't been affected by Zenon's curse. That has to mean something."

"I see…" Rozalin said ponderingly. "…And?" Adell looked at her blankly. "That's it."

"…That's it?" Rozalin said shocked. "Your faith in defeating Overlord Zenon is solely based on that?" Adell was confused. "That's right. Why? Is there a problem with that?"

Rozalin stepped a few paces back in shock. "It is more than just a problem…Are you so stupid you do not see it? Do you not have a better reason, such as being from a heroic lineage, or being level 100.000.000?

Normal people usually have, you know, real reasons to believe they can defeat their enemies."

Adell put his hands to his side. "Hmph, I don't care. Not having a good reason to fight is just an excuse for people who don't want to fight."

Rozalin was visibly conflicted. "I suppose you may be correct, but…"

Adell clenched his fist. "What's really important is to never give up! To have an indomitable will! Even if your legs are broken and your arms fall of, you have to fight to the end! That's just my style!"

Rozalin stared at Adell tired. "A speech on willpower in this day and age? I did not know people still believed in such silly notions. _Perhaps it was your thick skull that prevented my father's curse from affecting you._" She added soft enough so Adell wouldn't hear her.

"Heey! We're leaving!" Adell yelled towards the house. Marc and the others exited from the house and followed after him. Rozalin however stayed behind a little and looked at Adell with an insidious look.

("To be summoned by such an odd peasant…I must be cursed with the worst of luck. This…human is a complete fool. Such a cretin must not be allowed to disturb my father. I shall have to kill him myself. Be prepared…")

Noticing Rozalin eyeing Adell again, Roy nudged his sister. "Look at the princess; she's definitely scheming something…"

Celeste put her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh my, perhaps she truly has fallen in love with Sir Adell, how wonderful~ "

Roy sighed. "No, seriously, I don't think that's it….

The party departed for the deepest part of the Town Fields.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Say it with me ya'll: character development~ Next up is the final part of chapter 1! Look forward to it ;D<em>**


	7. Chapter 1: Of Lasers and Samurai

_**Moun-tain-li-on-pon~! Aaanyway~ The last part of chapter one, yay~^^ I feel like i've accomplished...something..? =P **_

_**Wellp, I hope I've interested people in further chapters, there will be more sidechapters and sidestories with my OC's so please look forward to it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Overlord's Daughter; Of Lasers and Samurai<strong>

_The Dark Hero Axel was once a famous rock star/demon villain that traveled the cosmos to spread his mischievous ways from planet to planet. Needless to say, he was incredibly famous among demons and had all the money, fame, women, and parties he could ever desire. That is, until demons became bored of his act and moved on. Devastated, Axel tried to reclaim his former glory by doing anything that could get people's attention. _

_Currently, he is hosting a travel show entitled "Tripping with Axel" as a way to spring board his career again. __Axel is narcissistic, cowardly, energetic, musical, nostalgic, and has a humongous need for attention._

**Location: Town Fields: Dead Tree Field**

A blonde haired demon, wearing a white leather jacket and purple slacks, stood on a hill looking over the entire area. The wind blew through his hair as he talked to himself.

"…We've ventured out to the frontiers of Veldime, in search of a vicious hero who was spotted in the area… However!" he suddenly yelled out. "What's this? I can't believe it!"

He jumped around the hill frantically as if evading something. "Look out! It's an invisible laser! This must be an attack against the great Dark Hero!" He jumped around some more.

"Hiyaaaa! Did you see that! I completely dodged it! I'm not lying!" He struck a victorious pose.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt!" A shrill voice boomed from afar. A man with a blue cap, sunglasses and a thick grey beard came running towards the blonde demon followed by a zombie carrying a film camera. "Axel, Darling! How many times do we have to go over this! This is for the Travelling Channel! We don't need action scenes for this travel show! So stop making up traps and enemies!"

Axel shrugged. "But, I'm the host. I owe it to the people at home who're expecting to see the great Dark Hero in action."

The bearded man, apparently the Director, sighed deeply. "Axel, Axel, Axel… No one expects anything from you anymore! There was a time when you were lighting up the stage as the Dark Hero, but that time is long gone!"

At that moment, Adell and entourage neared the hill Axel was standing on. Noticing the yelling, they looked up to see him. "Huh? Who are they?" Adell wondered out loud. This gave Rozalin an idea.

"That is him." She confidently proclaimed. "That blonde man over there is Overlord Zenon. That is my father."

("That's way too convenient…") Marc and Roy thought sweatdropping.

Adell turned around shocked. "W-What? Really!" He turned around again to look at Axel. "…But he looks so young. Can that guy really be your father?"

Rozalin smiled shrewdly. "Ah ha. Are you filled with terror now that he is standing before you?"

This pissed Adell of. "N,no! That's not it at all!" Adell said clenching his fist. "But I can't just attack him from behind. I must fight him head on!"

"But can you defeat him that way? He is known as the God of All Overlords." Rozalin said provocatively.

Adell flexed his arm. "I won't lose! I have to save my family!" Adell stared at the man he thought to be Overlord Zenon fiercely.

Rozalin stared at Adells back in thought. ("This human…His family must indeed be important to him. But if they are so important to him, he should stop fighting lost causes that will only get him killed…") she thought slightly melancholic.

("Nothing ever comes from dying. What a fool…") She looked to the ground. ("Fighting is so sad…")

Finally noticing the party, Axel pointed at the group excited, from atop the hill. "Hey Director, look! Even way out here my fans come to greet me. As I thought, my spotlight will never end!" He stepped towards the edge of the hill to speak to the group.

"Why, hello there people! You must have come for my autograph." He said to the party unwittingly.

Adell pointed at Axel intensely. "I don't want your stupid autograph! I want your life!"

Confused, Axel turned to the Director. "…Huh? Wait, am I on some kind of hidden camera show?"

"A-Axel, Darling! They must be wild tribesmen come to take your life!" The Director yelled in a panic. "Wh-whaaaaat!" Axel also screamed panicked.

"But don't worry! This is why we hired those bodyguards, right?" The Director motioned a group of armed people forward. "T-Takeshi, was it?" He asked a male _Samurai_ armed with a single sword. "P-Please protect us from these savages." The _Samurai_ curtly nodded, unsheathed his sword and stepped onto the, would be, battlefield. The rest of the bodyguards followed after him, weapons brandished.

As Adell and the party prepared for combat; the opposing troops also entered the field. "Alright guys, this is it! Let's take him down and get this over with!" Adell called out to the group fired up.

Exchanging an uncertain look with each other, Celeste spoke to Marc in a whisper. "I have a certain amount of doubts about the identity of our ''Overlord Zenon''… Shouldn't we inform Sir Adell..?" Celeste asked him.

"I share your doubts and I'm pretty sure Roy does too, but as the hired help, we have to do what our employer says. It's just that simple…" He pulled out his axe. "Let's get to work, shall we?" Marc said calmly with a wink. Following after Adell, the group commenced the battle.

Slowly but steadily, the party fought their way through the bodyguards of ''Overlord Zenon''.

Marc and Adell lured the enemies into close combat one by one as Roy, and occasionally Rozalin, provided cover fire. Celeste cast _heal_ and _shield_ spells when needed. The fight was going completely in favor of Marc and the others.

"Hmm, these bodyguards aren't much of a challenge…" Roy said bored. "Pay attention Roy, we haven't won yet." Celeste said strictly.

"He's right though." Marc said bothered. "For bodyguards, they seem very…green."

Marc looked around the area. There were only a few warriors left around them. They wearily kept their distance keeping their guard up.

"Boss, you can go on ahead, we can handle the rest." Adell nodded to Marc gratefully. "Thanks, then I'll take you up on that. Let's go, princess!" He grabbed Rozalin by the hand and dragged her off towards ''Zenon''. "Wah- I am perfectly capable of walking by myself!" Adell however dashed past the leftover enemies dragging her along with him.

A mere moment later, a lone samurai approached the party, sword drawn. The samurai wore a traditional Japanese robe and had his long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

His sandals made a light tapping noise as he came to a halt in front of them, blocking their path. "Hmm, two of the mice scurried through… Everyone left standing will chase them down and protect the client. I'll handle these guys and rejoin you later." The group of demons complied and chased after Adell and Rozalin.

"You've taken good care of my underlings… Allow me to return the favor." The samurai said threateningly.

Marc stepped in front of Celeste and Roy, axe in hand. "…Takeshi?" He called out to the samurai. "What are you doing here? …Wait, don't tell me…"

The samurai inspected his enemies and recognized a familiar face. "Hmph…This is a surprise. I suppose it's no wonder these rookies lost then." The samurai replied calmly.

"You are acquainted with this person?" Celeste asked Marc confused. "Yeah…He's a member of the same mercenary guild. His name is Takeshi…"

Marc refocused on his opponent. "So I guess this means you were hired by the other guy, huh?"

"That's right. I was forced to take along the new members for training on this low-level mission. It seems we've gotten more then we bargained for." Takeshi said seriously.

"Sis! The rest of those grunts went after our boss. Shouldn't we do something?" Roy asked his sister. "Don't worry." Marc said answering the question before Celeste could. "The boss is strong. Those weak guys couldn't lay a hand on him if they wanted to."

Marc tightened his grip on his axe. "This guy however…is powerful."

Takeshi inspected Roy and Celeste. "After you failed your last mission and didn't return to headquarters, I was curious as to where you disappeared to. And now I find you playing around with this woman and child? I'm disappointed."

"Who're you calling a child!" Roy snapped angrily.

"Hmph. Yelling at an enemy without knowing you are being protected… If you are not a child I don't believe anyone is." Takeshi said severely. "Had this man not stood in my way, I would have cut you down a long time ago."

Shocked, Roy took a step back. "Wha-What'd you say!" Marc put his arm in front of Roy.

"Don't let him provoke you and do not move one step from behind me… Or else I might not be able to protect you."

"I don't need any protecting!" Roy yelled even angrier. "Roy!" Celeste said seriously. "Calm down and watch…"

"The woman at least seems sensible…" Takeshi said as he took his sword in his right hand and leaned back. "I'll defeat you swiftly and return to protect my employer before he is harmed."

"I'd like to see you try!" Marc yelled fiercely.

In an instant, Takeshi lunged at Marc and swung his blade to Marc's side. Barely evading the attack by jumping back, Marc attempted to retaliate. He moved forward again and swung his axe in a downward strike. Takeshi blocked the axe with his sword and deftly spun beside him, lightly slashing Marc's arm in the process. "Gah!" Marc exclaimed in pain.

Marc swung his axe at his foe's side but it was easily evaded by the nimble samurai.

"What's wrong?" Is this all you can muster while protecting those two?" Takeshi asked disappointed.

"Heh, don't worry… I was still only warming up." Marc said with a provocative grin.

"Hah! That's more like it!" Takeshi said chuckling. He dashed forward, sword first, once again.

"Eat this! _Boomerang Axe!"_ Marc threw his axe at his opponent. However, the attack was easily sidestepped. "I've already seen this technique once, it won't work against me… And now you are weaponless-"

Marc, without his axe, had already charged straight at Takeshi and landed a punch to his stomach. Takeshi quickly took a few steps back. "Ugh, I can't believe you attacked me unarmed… To think you used your weapon as a distraction…"

"I didn't. It's a three part attack." Marc said with a crafty smile. The thrown axe returned to its master through the same path it came.

"Don't underestimate me…" Takeshi said disgruntled. He easily sidestepped the second raid of the attack as well. Marc caught the axe neatly and held it firmly in front of him. Takeshi also leaned back again and poised his sword straight towards Marc. The tension in the air was thick.

Roy watched the fight in awe. ("I-I can't believe how strong these two are… If I had fought this guy I- I probably would've died…") Roy thought to himself frustrated. ("This is the second time that blockhead has had to protect me and sis… Ugh, I have to get stronger…Strong enough so I can protect sis from anyone…")

Meanwhile, after having fended off the last of the mercenaries, Adell and Rozalin had reached Axel.

"Wha-Wha-What do you want from me, tribesman?" Axel said, vigorously shaking. "I've come to defeat you once and for all!" Adell yelled heatedly.

"This is for all the people you've hurt! _Crimson Flame!" _ Adell charged forward with his fist blazing, striking Axel right in his face. Axel twirled through the air and landed on his face splendidly, leaving him twitching on the ground.

"…Gggh…W-Why me…?" He muttered softly as he passed out. The Director grabbed him by the legs and dragged him off running, followed by his camera crew.

("Looks like that poor sod wasn't a strong enough substitute for my father…") Rozalin thought to herself, reflecting.

("Although, this Adell fool is tougher than I had expected. Though he's just a human, he has the strength to defeat demons. He may be my enemy, but he fights well.")

She smiled at Adell darkly. ("Hmhmhmhm… Killing him will be much more satisfying.")

"I- I did it! I've finally defeated Overlord Zenon!" Adell cried out victoriously.

This shook Rozalin from her thoughts. "Hmm? Oh no!" She said melodramatically. "It appears I had not looked closely enough. That was not my father. It was just some idiot."

Adell looked at Rozalin shocked and angry. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"Now now, calm down. Even princesses make mistakes. Let it go." Adell looked at her distrusting. "Do you doubt my sincerity?" Rozalin said, looking down on him.

"You believe I purposely confused myself? But I'm bound by your summon, am I not?" She crossed her arms in a bad temper. "You asked me to escort you to my father, and that is why I am out here with you. If you doubt my intentions, we should stop."

Adell stared at her for a while and finally sighed. "…Fine. For a moment, I thought I actually won…"

Rozalin looked at him, satisfied with her small victory, when she noticed her fatigue.

"I am quite exhausted. Where may I retire to rest?" She asked Adell bluntly.

"Everything's about you, huh. Fine, let's pick up the others and go back to town. I was getting hungry anyway."

"I hope I will find something to my liking among your slop. I have very picky taste when it comes to food." Rozalin said strangely proud. "I don't know what you like, but Hanako's cooking is way better than most chefs." Adell ensured the spoiled princess.

"Then I shall look forward to that. I am ready to feast now."

Seeing Adell and Rozalin return from the location of his employer, Takeshi sheathed his blade.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" Marc called out to the samurai, panting.

"It appears I've failed in my mission… I have no longer a reason to continue this fight." He responded calmly. Marc also lowered his weapon. "I see…"

Takeshi turned and walked towards his fallen allies. "I shall retrieve my men and take them back to headquarters for retraining… If our paths cross again, I shall have become stronger still…" He said without making eye contact.

"I'll take you on anytime." Marc responded coolly. Takeshi slowly picked up every single member of the guild, piled them over his shoulder, and left the battlefield.

"Heey! You guys!" Adell called out to the remaining members. Together with Rozalin, he returned to the group. "Welcome back." Celeste said with a slight bow. "Was your battle successful?" Adell sighed. "No…It turned out it wasn't the real Zenon…"

("Thought so…") Roy thought to himself. "We're calling it a day, so we're heading back to my place." Adell said with a shrug.

Before they had departed, Adell looked back at the scenery that had been the battleground for his fight with ''Overlord Zenon'' with a calculative look.

("I have to find the real Zenon soon, before his curse grows even stronger… I don't like asking a demon for help but I have to depend on her… For now…")

As the sun set, the party returned to Holt Village.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter!~ I've more or less said eveything I wanted to sooooooo, I'll be smelling you later, muhaha~<strong>_

_**_**Moun-tain-li-on-pon~**_ (This phrase will never catch on -_-') **_


	8. Chapter 1: Epilogue

_** ~The human touch is all we need~ I love that song XD **_

_**So here's an additional epilogue between chapters 1 & 2 for ya, have fun kids ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Overlord's Daughter; Epilogue<strong>

**Location: Holt Village; Adell's house**

The sun had set and the group had returned to Adells house for some well earned rest.

Just as Adell had promised, his little sister _Hanako_ had cooked up a feast for the hungry group of Overlord slayers. The group, with the inclusion of Hanako and _Taro_, Adells little brother, had taken place at a large table.

There was a large quantity of food that looked mouthwateringly good spread out across the table. Adell and Rozalin sat on opposite sides of the table and paid each other little mind as they quietly ate their dinner.

But despite their solemn dedication to eating their food quietly, there was a hellish noise coming from in-between them.

Marc and Roy were scarfing down their food as fast as they possibly could, perhaps even forgetting to taste the food before swallowing.

"Mmh….mhh…Dis ish soo guud…" Marc said with his mouth full. "Don talk wif yur mouff full, blockheadf…" Roy retorted while steadily keeping up with Marc's pace.

Celeste, sitting in between the two, sighed and grabbed both of the guys' ears. "You two are being rude to our hosts. I suggest you separate the actions of speaking and eating from now on." She told them off strictly while pulling their ears.

"Sowwy…" the guys said, still munching down.

"Heh, that's alright." Adell said, while looking slightly disturbed at the sight of the demons chowing down. "It's been a while since we had guests over, so this is kinda nice in a way."

"Hehe, so? How's my cooking?" Hanako asked Rozalin with a big grin. "It's surprisingly good, child." Rozalin said as she neatly cut her steak. "I'm surprised to have found such high quality cuisine in a backwater town such as this."

"…I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult…" Adell said sweat dropping.

{-}

After they finished their supper, Adell and Taro washed the dishes and Rozalin left to take a shower. Marc, Celeste and Roy were left sitting on the couch watching TV as the news started.

"_-for the news. We are broadcasting to all netherworlds and throughout space in GigaVision. Earlier today, in the frontiers of Veldime, Axel, formerly known as the Dark Hero, has apparently been murdered."_

_Top Story. Former Dark Hero Assassinated!_

"Hey…" Roy said suddenly. "…Isn't that the guy we fought today..?"

"_We have received reports that Axel was assaulted while shooting on location for his low rated travel show, Tripping with Axel. Very little is known, and due to the hassle investigating poses, the Netherworld Police have simply ruled it a homicide. With no suspects, the case was deemed insolvable. Though he was a mega star at one time, no one cares enough to look for him. His funeral was attended by a small group of relatives. No tears were shed at the service. And now, for a moment of silence… Coming up next-"_

"The Netherworld Police sure gave that one a lot of thought…" Marc said sarcastically.

"So, Sir Adell killed him?" Celeste wondered out loud. "I suppose humans can kill just as easily as we demons do…"

Roy shrugged. "That's nothing. I've once read about a Netherworld called ''Earth''. Siblings bash each other's brains, a murder takes place every minute somewhere and war is without end. And it's just a human world." Marc and Celeste looked at each other amazed.

"Hmm, I guess humans can be worse than demons sometimes…" Marc said in thought.

"What're you guys talking about?" Adell had finished the dishes and walked into the room followed by his little brother. "Oh, nothing important." Marc said shrugging.

"I see. Well, I actually wanted to tell you that we have prepared guest rooms for you. Taro can show you where if you want." The small boy stepped forward. "Just follow me then~" Taro said with a goofy smile.

They walked through the hallway following after Taro. He came to a halt in front of a red door. "This is Adell's room. And that one~." He pointed at a door straight across from it. "-is mine and Hanako's."

They walked further down the hallway until they reached the end. There were three rooms left. "Let's see… Miss Celes' can have the room on the far right side…" Celeste smiled at Taro warmly. "Thank you Taro, you've been very helpful."

She walked to and entered the room. "Now lessee, you two can have…" he opened the door closest to him. "This room-!"

As Taro opened the door, Marc and Roy were confronted with a strange but wonderful sight. In front of a mirror sat Rozalin, combing her hair, dressed in nothing more than a bath towel. "…Hmm..?" Rozalin turned her head to the sound of the opened door. It took both sides a few seconds before the reality of the situation hit them.

"Uh… Nice room you've got here…?" Marc said with a nervous smile.

Her face flushed, Rozalin picked up her gun from the dresser and aimed at the guys.

Roy quickly closed the door in front them, just before they heard a gunshot.

The entire house shook from the impact. The large scorch mark on the inside of Rozalin's door would from then serve as a reminder of what happens when you don't knock.

"Hehehe, I messed up." Taro said, embarrassed.

"I kinda get the feeling you did that on purpose. Was that some new kind of sexual harassment or something...?" Roy asked Taro up front.

"What's sexual harassment..?" Taro asked Roy confused. "Sexual harassment is when you-"

"Whoa there, don't go explaining things like that now, it's gonna up our rating." Marc said cutting Roy off.

Roy looked at Marc confused. "What rating?"

"Ahahaha…." Marc laughed nervously.

"Anyway, I meant to say that room is yours." Taro said as he pointed to the last available door. Marc carefully opened the door this time, waiting for a response. This time it seemed the room was indeed empty.

Marc and Roy entered the room and looked around. It was small but it had two decent beds and even a small sofa.

"This'll do just fine. Thanks, Taro." Marc told the boy. "Suuuure~" Taro said before he ran off.

"Hmph, it sucks that I have to share my room with you though… You'd better keep the snoring to a minimum or I'll burn off your eyebrows in your sleep…" Roy said with a sadistic smile.

"Geez, you're one scary kid, you know that?" Marc said sweat dropping.

{-}

Nighttime had arrived and everyone had already gone to bed. Marc however couldn't seem to fall asleep. He stepped out of bed, put on his clothes and left the room silently so as to not wake Roy. ("Guess I'll go for a midnight stroll or something…")

When Marc left the house, he was surprised to find Celeste already sitting on the porch.

The young woman sat on the porch in her nightgown, looking at the stars in the sky.

Noticing Marc exiting the house, she smiled at him with a wink. Marc sat down next to her and also started looking at the stars.

"Did you have trouble sleeping as well, Sir Marc?"

"Yeah a little, I figured a bit of fresh air might help."

Celeste laughed softly. "Hmhmhm, it seems we think alike." They both looked up at the sky. There were many stars visible and they softly shed their light over the land.

"It sure is lovely, isn't it?" Celeste said admiring the stars. She brushed a strand of her hair past her ear. "Yeah…" Marc said glancing at her. "…It sure is…"

They sat on the porch for a while without speaking. "Sir Marc? May I ask you a question?" Celeste suddenly whispered breaking the silence.

"'Course you can. What's up?"

"Earlier today, when I asked you if you had something you wanted to protect, you seemed as if you… Well, I wouldn't want to pry, but…"

Marc shrugged. "It's fine. I'll tell you if you want me to." Celeste nodded seriously.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story so tell me if you get bored, alright?" The warrior said as he scratched his head.

"Just like you and Roy, I came from a different Netherworld. I lived there with my family when I was younger and my life was fairly peaceful back then."

Marc looked at Celeste for a moment. She nodded at him to continue his story.

"Well, one day, I met this girl. She was my age so we ended up playing together often. We played all kinds of games;" Marc said listing the games up in his mind.

"Pin the tail on the Zombie, Jump rope of fire, Overlord Says and of course Tag you're dead. Heh, we had tons of fun…" he mused to himself smiling.

"But, one day that all suddenly came to an end…"

Marc looked up at the sky melancholically. "One day, as we were playing, the girl was killed by a stray monster right in front of me… I wanted to help her but I was so scared I couldn't even move…"

Marc looked at his hand and made a fist. "After that day I vowed to myself I'd become strong enough to never let something like that happen ever again."

"So five years ago, when I turned 15, I left my home and travelled from Netherworld to Netherworld. In the end I joined the Mercenaries guild here on Veldime. And after that I met you and Roy." Marc looked at Celeste and snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry. Told you it'd be a bit longwinded." Marc said apologizing.

"No, no, not at all! Actually, I'm happy you'd share something so personal with me." Celeste said flailing her arms apologetically.

They looked at each other with an amused look and started laughing. The two demons sat on the porch for a while, casually discussing their lives. After a while they decided to call it a night and stood up.

"Sir Marc? May I ask you one more thing?" Celeste said as she looked at him sincerely.

"Only if you stop calling me _sir _all the time. After all, I'm only a year older right?" Marc said with a wink.

"I-I see… then…Marc." She said slightly embarrassed.

"From here on, I wouldn't mind if you'd protect me as well." She smiled at Marc with a blush on her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking the fourth wall is so much fun~ <em>**

**_And on to the next chapter! Away~_**


	9. Chapter 2: Of Trust and Frog legs

**Whew, finally the first part of chapter two. It's funny how much a single comment can do for one's motivation. /You know who you are ;)/**

**In this chapter our journey towards Overlord Zenon continues and we may even meet a new comrade. Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Rozalin the Liar; Of Trust and Frog Legs<strong>

_Adell, Taro, and Hanako's parents, are simply known as Mom and dad. Zenon's curse branded Mom with a third eye on her forehead, as well as a purple tail. Dad gained some sort of creature on his chest referred to as a "pimple", as well as gray skin, a horn on his head and longer than average arms. Mom is very caring, though at the same time somewhat demented due to Zenon's curse affecting her mind. She is a very talented summoner who is very skilled at the summoning arts, though her recent attempt at a summoning failed to summon Zenon. Dad is more pitiful looking in his new condition, but still very friendly. He worries about everyone despite knowing that everyone but Adell is a demon._

**Location: ?**

_Somewhere, sometime, a desolate and despair filled world spread out as far as the eye could see. The trees were dead. The buildings were mostly collapsed. And the remains of a long waged battle lay spread out everywhere. Rozalin felt like she had seen this place before._

"…_What is this? …Where am I?" She felt as if she floated above the ground; looking over the area. "Is this…a battlefield…? This place is so…depressing…"_

_Rozalin saw a man standing in an open spot in the middle of the carnage. _

"_Is that…? Father…?" She reached out to him but felt him grow ever distant. _

Rozalin woke up in her bed panting heavily. Her heart almost beat out of her chest as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

**Location: Holt Village: Adell's house**

Morning had come to the village and the group had gathered outside of the house, ready for their second attempt at finding the elusive Overlord. Everyone but Rozalin had already prepared for departure and stood outside of the house.

"So, in the end you still haven't found Overlord Zenon?" Adell's Dad asked his oldest son mildly. "Can you really trust that lady? Maybe she's just playing with you." Taro added suspiciously.

"Of course we can't trust her. She's a demon, after all. But that's why we have the summoning rituals." Adell's Mom announced confidently.

"So, Adell. What do you think?" Adell's Dad asked him.

Adell closed his eyes in thought. "I promised her I'd take her back to her father… Being able to trust her or not is beside the point. I always keep my promises. That's just my style."

"Stop pretending to be cool, or else I'm gonna tell mom." Taro said teasing him. "You're gonna get hurt if you act like that."

"Maybe so…But that's just how I am. I can't help it if I was born this cool." Adell said shrugging.

"Adell~" Hanako came running from within the house. "I woke the lady up for you."

"Oh. Thanks, Hanako." The little girl looked at Adell mischievously. "Hey, Adell. I think she was crying."

"Her? Crying? You must've been seeing things." Adell said surprised.

"Maybe he did something naughty to her…~" Taro said in a loud voice. "Sexual harassment! Adell's going to jail~" He yelled with a naughty smile.

"How do you even know what sexual harassment is?" Adell asked his little brother concerned.

Roy and Marc nervously whistled a tune while kicking at the dirt at their feet.

"Besides, you know I'm not good with girls so I wouldn't do that sort of thing."

At that moment, Rozalin exited from the house. She still looked a little sleepy.

"Hmm. This was the first time I've slept in a dog house. It was an interesting and valuable experience, I must say." Rozalin said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, that's not a dog house! It's my house!" Adell yelled at her angrily.

"Now, now." Dad said trying to calm Adell down. "She is the daughter of Overlord Zenon. Compared to her gorgeous mansion, our house must look like a dog house. Hahaha." he said laughing in a depressed manor.

"OK, Adell." Mom said, completely ignoring the earlier comment about their house.

"You'd better go defeat Overlord Zenon today. Or else, we're going to turn into REAL monsters." She struck a melodramatic pose.

"What kind of mother threatens her own son?" Adell asked her with a sigh.

"Oh, hohoho." She laughed loudly. "With this third eye, I can threaten anyone I want and not even care. If you don't like it, change us back."

"And don't forget to bring back souvenirs, Adell!" Hanako added happily. Adell sighed again. "Ugh, these are the people I'm fighting for…?"

The party said their goodbyes and departed for the second time in search of the legendary Overlord Zenon. "Adell, you have to be back by dinner time, Ok?" Mom called out whilst waving without a care.

"I am going off to defeat Overlord Zenon, you know…" Adell said sweat dropping.

The party took off out of town, following Rozalin's lead once again.

"You think we're off on a wild goose chase again today?" Marc whispered to Celeste and Roy. "Probably." Roy said shrugging. "You don't really think she's gonna take us to her father so we can murder his ass, right?"

"I wonder… Perhaps her love for Sir Adell will interfere?" Celeste started fantasizing in her head.

"Uh, your sister sure has a wild imagination, huh…" Marc whispered to Roy. "You don't say…" Roy said rolling his eyes.

"You better take me to the real Overlord Zenon this time, OK?" Adell asked Rozalin seriously.

"Very well. Ah, let me get my bearings… Hmm, my father resides…" She spun around pointing her finger at the horizon of a random direction. "Over there!" She proclaimed confidently.

"Over there, huh…? Why do I get the feeling you're just pointing in a random direction?" Adell said distrusting.

Rozalin shrugged. "Oh ye of little faith. My father and I are bound by strong family ties. When we listen to our hearts, we can feel where each other are."

Adell closed his eyes in thought. "Listen to your hearts…" He then opened his eyes to look at her. "OK, fine. I'll trust in you." He said honestly.

"…Y, you… You are really going to trust me?" Rozalin said shaken. "I am the daughter of Overlord Zenon. I am a demon, and you intend to kill my father. What part of that equation gives you the notion that you can trust me! Are you mocking me?" Rozalin said disgruntled.

"No, no. I'm not." Adell said flustered. "It's just that…I promised myself I'd trust you. And you know how I am with promises…" Rozalin looked at Adell intrigued.

"You…are very odd. Humans do not normally trust demons, do they? My text books never mentioned that humans like you exist."

The party wandered from place to place for a while until they came to an area they hadn't seen before.

It was a seemingly populated area with, at the very end of town, a large palace like building.

"O, oh! There's a palace over here!" Rozalin exclaimed surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised? This is where you were guiding us to, isn't it?" Adell asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, yes… Yes I was." Rozalin said regaining her composure. "This is my father's palace." She said puffing out her chest proudly.

"Really?" Adell said even more suspicious. "Because it seemed like you were just guiding us randomly for awhile…"

He looked at the palace. "And I expected more from Overlord Zenon's Palace than this… crumbling building…"

"What? Are you doubting me already?" Rozalin said, raising an eyebrow. "So, you were just lying before when you said you were going to trust me?"

"No, that's not it. I don't lie." Adell said earnestly. "When I told you I trust you, I meant it. I'll trust you 'til the end of our union."

Rozalin nodded. "Is that so? Trust…it is such a beautiful word." ("Hmhmhm… You pathetic fool. I'll show you what happens when you trust demons and enemies…")

"Psst, sis. She's giving the boss that look again…" Roy whispered to Celeste. "Oh my~ her passion for Sir Adell must be very intense~" Celeste said fantasizing wildly. "That joke's getting pretty old, sis…"

They entered the tattered palace through the front door and walked through the hallway.

"That's weird…There doesn't seem to be anyone here…" Marc thought out loud as they strutted through the long hallway.

"I love what they've done with the décor. It has a very antique feeling while having a relatively new design." Celeste mused to herself.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just old and decrepit…" Roy told his sister bluntly.

"Hey guys! Let's check out this room!" Adell called out to the group as he opened a large door.

**Location: Zenon's Palace; Banquet Room**

They entered a deserted room with a large table in the middle. There were a few plates spread across the table, making it look as if diner could be served at any moment.

"It looks like there were people here until recently…" Adell said as he inspected the plates.

("Hmm, this room does look slightly familiar…") Rozalin thought to herself.

As she scanned the room with her eyes, she noticed a doll in the corner of the room. ("This is…a Marionette…")

She looked around some more and noticed there were a few more scattered throughout the room. ("If memory serves, these puppets were used for security purposes… Perhaps I can use them.")

Rozalin smiled mischievously. ("Yes, I'll sic them on that fool and be done with this ordeal. Hmhmhm.") She picked up the motionless doll and stared at it intently. ("Now, how does one operate such a thing..?")

As she turned the doll around trying to find an on switch, something occurred to her. ("Perhaps simply inserting one's mana would suffice?") Rozalin closed her eyes and concentrated. A dim light returned to the dolls eyes and it stood up on its own.

"STARTUP SEQUENCE INITIATED."

("It worked!") Rozalin grinned to herself proudly.

"OFFLINE SECURITY UNITS DETECTED IN NEARBY VACINITY. INITIATING MANUAL REBOOT."

("Good, good. Even better than I had hoped for.") Rozalin nodded confidently.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED. COMMENCING PURGE."

("That's right. Now relinquish me of that sod once and for all.") The puppet pulled out a knife and pointed it at Rozalin. Surprised, she toppled over and fell on her behind.

"…Wha- What are you—?" As the doll moved to slash Rozalin, Adell grabbed the murderous doll by its head and smashed it against the wall.

"Whew, that was close. You okay?" He asked her while extending a hand to help her up.

"I am fine!" Rozalin said, irritated that she was saved by her would be victim. She waved away his hand and stood up by herself. "You really should be more careful, you know. You never know where enemies might be lurking."

Rozalin brusquely brushed the dust off her dress and took out her Noble Rose with a dark look on her face. "It would appear these puppets need to learn their place."

{-}

Meanwhile back at Holt Village, Adells Mom and Dad were having a conversation.

"I wonder how Adell is doing…" Adell's Mom said to Dad.

"You were threatening him earlier, and now you're worried about him? I guess I'll never figure you out, honey." Dad said with a smile.

"Overlord Zenon stole our conscience… I have nothing else to say about that. Besides, there isn't much we can say that will hurt his feelings." Mom said seriously.

"By the way, honey… Do you remember anything about…before?"

"Not at all. I can't remember a thing." Dad sighed. "Stealing our memories along with our conscience, Zenon's curse sure is cunning…"

"You're right… I can't remember the past at all." Mom said with a slightly melancholic look on her face.

{-}

"_Tri Burst!" _Rozalin called out as she fired three consecutive shots at the last of the Marionettes, blasting of its right arm, left leg and finally its head, in that order.

"Hmph! That will teach you to raise your hand against the daughter of the legendary Overlord Zenon."

"Not bad, princess. You're really getting the hang of it." Marc said, honestly impressed at her rapid improvement. "But of course. This much at least is to be expected." She said proud.

"Well, it doesn't seem like there's anyone around here besides those puppets. We should check out the rest of the castle." Adell said nodding to himself. "Alright guys, we're heading for the next area!"

The party wandered through the castle until they reached a different room.

**Location: Zenon's Palace; Sanction Room**

In the center of the broken down room, a small and strange looking demon scurried about in a panic. The creature looked like a red frog wearing a blue jacket with a bowtie. It hovered above the ground with its small wings as it ''paced'' through the hallway.

"What do I do, what do I do! Overlord Zenon's palace has been destroyed! I was only able to survive by using my [Feign Death] super move, but now Overlord Zenon is going to kill me!"

At that moment Adell, Rozalin and party entered the room and noticed the froglike being.

"Oh, my princess! Is it really you? Oui! It has been a long time, no?" The creature suddenly spouted with teary eyes, as it looked at Rozalin. "Hehe, come here and give me a hug!"

The small monster dashed towards Rozalin.

"Ugh! What manner of a scoundrel are you?" Rozalin said blankly as the frog faceplanted itself to the ground and came skidding to a halt before the party.

Though it seemed a bit hurt, it hovered back up and looked at Rozalin.

"Why, it is I, your beloved Tink! Honest as an angel and handsome as ze devil, your very own lovable Tink!" It blurted out hurriedly.

Rozalin crossed her arms in disgust. "Tink? My childhood friend Tink? You cannot fool me. Tink is not some dirty looking frog like you." The being known as Tink looked at Rozalin pleadingly.

"Ah, but zey have changed me! Zey have sieged zis place! It was so…how do you say…scary! It was so sudden! Our best soldiers went down after one hit. And, with only one arm!"

Adell sighed and stepped up beside the small frog. "Does he ever shut up? So, is he your childhood friend or not?" He asked Rozalin bluntly.

Upon hearing this, Tink started flailing about furiously. "What is zis, how can zis be! How dare you speak to ze princess in such a familiar manner! You are a man of great insult! For only I am allowed to speak with ze princess on friendly terms, eh! Do not steal my privilege!"

Rozalin looked at Tink intrigued. "Hmm. That accent and jealous temper… It seems you _are _Tink. …The bad one, at least." Rozalin smirked confidently. "Which can only mean…"

She looked at Adell pleased. "Look around. This _is_ my father's palace. Do you see now? My father and I are bound by strong family ties."

Adell shrugged. "Fine, I believe you. Now can you explain everything to him? It'd be a shame if we had to hurt him…"

"I suppose you are right. Tink, listen to me." Rozalin told Tink as he moved closer to her. "Well, let's simply say 'stuff happened…'"

Tink sighed in relief. "Oh ho ho! Zat is good to hear- Wait a minute! What kind of stuff are we talking about! Nuhzing perverse I hope!"

Adell scratched the back of his head. "Did this guy hit his head or something?"

"No…This is normal for him. The only way to silence him is…"

Suddenly Tink moved towards Adell and flailed around again. "Hey you! Stop being so friendly with the princess! You zink you can push me aside and have her all to yourself, eh! Not on my watch, monsieur Napoleon Bonerhard! I will be dead and buried before I give you zat kind of satisfaction!"

"Ugh, this frog is so noisy. Can't we just beat him up?" Marc asked Adell annoyed.

"Or I could just fry him." Roy added sadistically.

"Well, that would make matters easier, but…" Adell answered contemplating.

"Now, now. Violence is not the answer here, you two." Celeste said with a kind smile. "If we just talked it over we could- _Kyaa_!"

Celeste suddenly let out a shriek. "Sis, what's wrong!" Roy asked concerned.

Tink had quickly moved behind Celeste and felt up her behind.

"Why you little-!" Marc said as he grabbed Tink and held him down. "You okay, Celes'?"

She looked at Tink with a very dark and scary smile. "It seems we'll be having frog legs for dinner tonight."

Rozalin however stepped in before Celeste could. "Tink, calm down! Draak-Tink-Mahalaak!"

Upon hearing Rozalins words, Tink suddenly calmed down and the color of his skin turned a pale blue. Having stopped thrashing around, Marc let the small creature go.

"E, eh…? Wh, what has happened to me?"

"What?" Adell exclaimed surprised. "What did you do?" he asked Rozalin.

"Tink here has two personalities. I have to cast that spell to seal his bad personality or else it will run wild." Rozalin explained.

"I see… He's just what we needed, another pain in the ass."

"Now, don't say that." Rozalin told Adell in an attempt to calm him down.

"Though he may be quite bothersome, he is still my best friend. So please, get along with him from here on."

Adell looked at Rozalin dumbfounded. "…Wait, get along with him-? You mean-!"

Rozalin turned her back to Adell. "Everything will be fine. Just cast the spell whenever his bad side shows up."

**Rozalin has forced {_Tink_} into your group.**

"Bonjour. My name is Tink. It is a pleasure to meet you." Tink said with a slight bow.

Adell sighed deeply. "Great… Just what we needed, another weird one joins the group."

("…Another..?") Marc and Roy thought simultaneously, wondering which one of them the other weird one was.

Rozalin cast Adell a scheming look. ("Hmhmhmhm… Now it is 2 against 1. You death is even closer now…")

Having gained a new ally, the party left the sanction room and continued their search of the palace.

* * *

><p><strong> End of part 1~ So Tink has joined the party, hurrah! Truth be told, I don't really like Tink that much as a character but he does give room for a number of funny situations :D<strong>

**Anyways, look forward towards the next chapter.**** See (though not really, seeing as how I can't _see_ your faces over the internet...) you next time!_ Farmboy out~_**


	10. Chapter 2: Of Buffoons and Jerktowns

_**Hey there folks, welcome back. =D So we finish up chapter 2 this time and we meet a mysterious stranger. I wonder who~ Also, more Axel... **_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Rozalin the Liar; Of Buffoons and Jerktowns<strong>

_**Tink**: A servant of Overlord Zenon and a childhood friend of Rozalin. After a mysterious person attacked Zenon's castle, he was transformed into a frog. Tink is notoriously lecherous, rude, calculative, cowardly and protective of Rozalin. Tink also has somewhat of a split personality: When Tink turns red; he has a voracious sexual appetite, is obnoxious, and is provoked easily. When Tink is blue, he is slightly less obnoxious, and is more level headed. When he changes into his red form, the words "Draak-Tink-Mahalaak" will turn him blue and calm him down._

**Location: Zenon's Palace**

Axel was pacing up and down a hallway within Zenon's Palace, checking out the scenery.

"This isn't an ultra classy, 5-Star resort like I'm used to, but it sure beats sleeping outside again."

Axel clenched his fist and looked up to the ceiling. "Heh, battling that wild tribesman… He just got lucky. If I wasn't distracted by the crew, my Superfly Death Rush would've-"

At that moment, the Director, followed by his camera Zombie, ran towards Axel in a panic. "Oh, oh, oh my god, Axel darling! I just heard a rumor that we were killed by mountain men. Everyone thinks we're dead!"

Taking a moment to take this information in, the blonde demon stared at the Director blankly. "…Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" He screamed out in a panic.

"Really, what's wrong with everyone? I keep calling the network, but they keep saying, '_you're dead!' _and yelling '_Ghost!'_" I think the network execs are trying to get rid of us…" The old man said with a grimace.

"No way! That's impossible! I'm the Dark Hero! I'm crazy famous!"

"That's why I said you're living in the past!" The Director yelled frustrated.

"They can't do this!" Axel yelled loudly. "This episode of Tripping with Axel is gonna be a historical event!"

"Axel…" He turned his back to the Director.

"The Dark Hero will live forever! When everyone hears that I'm still alive, I'll make my triumphant return!"

The Director looked at Axels back and sighed.

**Location: Zenon's Palace; Room of Despair**

Meanwhile, the party had entered through another door and arrived to the next area of Zenons Palace. It was a large and long hallway-like room.

As they strutted through the long hallway, Rozalin explained to Tink the events that happened leading up until they met him.

"Aha, so zat is how Adell summoned ze Princess." Tink said after hearing the entire story prior their meeting.

"Zat being said, Adell, my friend, you are very brave to want to face Overlord Zenon." Tink told Adell with a radiant smile.

Adell, still uncomfortable around Tink, merely nodded as he continued to look around with Marc and the others.

Tink slyly edged closer to Rozalin and gently nudged her. ("Princess, princess.") He spoke in a whisper so as not to be overheard by the others. ("Zis human is a top level buffoon. Is it wise to stay so close to him?")

("He is a rather dangerous fool. We should keep our eyes on him for now.") Rozalin spoke back, also in a whisper, as she looked at Adell darkly. ("I shall never allow him to confront my father. Never…")

Tinks eyes also lit up. ("Ah, très magnifique, Princess. You really are evil. Oh ho ho ho ho…!")

Roy and Celeste watched as the two demons schemed from a distance.

"I wonder what those two are talking about." Celeste wondered out loud. "Probably nothing good…" Roy said pessimistically, as he watched the pair watch Adell with an evil grin.

"Do not always think the worst of people, little brother. Miss Rozalin and Sir Tink are childhood friends; they probably have a lot to discuss."

Roy shrugged. "I agree. But the problem is; the subject of their discussion is likely how to get rid of our boss. And if our boss gets his ass killed our reward goes 'poof'."

"Boss, over here!" Marc called out to Adell. "What's up?" Adell said as he walked over.

"Here, look at the ground." Adell crouched down next to Marc. There were faint traces of footsteps on the floor. "It seems there was someone here not too long ago."

"Hmm… It might be more of those puppet things. We should stay alert."

As they steadily continued through one of the many corridors, Marc and Adell suddenly came to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" Roy asked the pair.

"Someone's here." Marc said as he put his hand on the handle of his axe. "How's about you stop hiding and come on out!" Adell called out loudly.

"Hah, to think I was detected, you guys are pretty good~."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a lone girl appeared in front of the party. The girl had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a brown jacket, a rather short pair of trousers and a brown hat with two pointy ends. She had a pair of goggles fastened to her hat.

"Who're you, one of the guards?" Adell asked the girl, on guard.

"Hehe, of course not silly~. I'm just a humble treasure hunter on an adventure~" The girl answered with a devious smile.

"So, you're a thief then." Roy said in conclusion.

"Ugh, how rude. That's why I hate little brats." The girl said crossing her arms.

"Who're you calling a brat!"

"Sir Tink. Could this be the perpetrator who assaulted you earlier?" Celeste asked the blue frog. "Zat is not ze case. It was someone much, much scarier!" Tink said shivering at the memory of the event.

"In any case." Marc said, breaking the atmosphere. "If you're not one of the palace's guardsmen, we don't have any business with you. We'd appreciate it if you let us pass."

"Oh, by all means~" The girl said with a smirk. "Just make sure to leave anything of value you have on you here with me."

"What'd you say!" Roy spat out disgusted.

"What? It's obvious isn't it? I could hardly find anything worth pawning in this run down palace, so I might as well take your stuff off your hands right?" The girl looked at the party with an evil smile. "And I recommend you don't even think about resisting."

She snapped her fingers. As the sound reverbed loudly throughout the hallway, a large number of thieves armed with daggers and bows appeared around them. "You might get hurt…"

They were flanked by two groups of archers and in front of them stood a number of thieves armed with daggers. Before they had time to move, the archers readied their arrows and fired.

"_Shield!_" Celeste cast the protective spell just in time before a volley of arrows rained down upon the party.

"Take out the archers!" Adell called out loudly as soon as the volley ended.

Marc and Adell dashed towards and jumped head first into the two flanked parties of archers before they could fire another round; thoroughly knocking them out in the process.

"What're you waiting for, go get em~!" The girl in charge yelled to her troops.

The thieves ran towards Rozalin, Celeste, Roy and Tink but were instantly blasted by a Mega Fire from the young mage. "Heh, you shouldn't bring knives to a firefight." Roy said cocky.

But a few thieves leapt from the smoke unharmed; they had used their comrades as a shield.

"Gyaah, princess, zey are still coming!" Tink screamed at Rozalin. "Quiet down, Tink." Rozalin said calm. "I have yet to punish these lowlifes for attempting to steal from my father's palace…"

Rozalin lowered her hands as she reached for something in front of her. "_Even the most beautiful of flowers may have hidden fangs…_" Out of thin air, Rozalin grabbed a giant machine gun and aimed at the oncoming thieves. "_Rose Thorns!_"

The resulting onslaught blasted the leftover thieves out of action, leaving only the boss of the group standing.

"WOW that was FAST!" The thief exclaimed exited. "You guys are pretty strong!"

"Thanks for the compliment, but you do realize you're next, right?" Marc and Adell had stood up and dashed towards her. The girl took out two pistols and aimed at Marc and Adell. "Will it really go that easy though, I wonder…"

She fired a number of rounds at both Marc and Adell, forcing them to evade to the side. "_Boomerang axe!_" Marc yelled as he threw his axe at the girl.

The thief quickly dove to the right evading the axe. "Go, boss!" Marc yelled to Adell. "Yeah!" Adell had gotten close to the thief and threw a punch at her. But the girl had already anticipated this.

"Not fast enough, I'm afraid." She already had her pistol aimed straight at Adell's face. As she pulled the trigger, Adell managed to lean back and evade it by a hair's breadth. He jumped backwards to get some distance but the thief pursued, rapidly shooting at him. "Some fancy dance moves you got there~!" The thief jeered at Adell as he continued to evade.

"Mind if I cut in?" Marc rushed in and swung his axe at the thief, forcing her to jump back.

"Let's do this, Marc!" Adell called out. "Leave it to me, boss!"

The two dashed towards the thief, running in a zigzag pattern, while avoiding her bullets.

First Adell dove in close to her and just as she aimed at him, kicked the gun out of her hand.

Following up, Marc jumped via Adells back and struck down fiercely with his axe, giving the swift thief no time to retaliate.

The girl however did manage to barely avoid the strike with nothing but a tear in her sleeve. She jumped back and held them within range of her last pistol.

"Whew. You guys are intense…"

Adell shrugged. "You're not bad yourself."

The rest of the party caught up and held their weapons at the ready.

"Oh phooey, and I was just starting to get into it." She said with a playful smirk. "Oh well, I already got what I wanted anyway~" The thief said as she flashed a pair of wallets.

Marc searched his pockets to find his wallet missing. "How did she-, I mean when did she even..?" He looked at Adell flustered. It seemed he was also mugged.

"Well, I'm out of here. Be seeing you~" The girl waved as she disappeared from sight as sudden as she had appeared in the first place.

"Man, she got us good…" Marc said with a sigh.

"Who the hell was she anyway?" Roy complained in a loud voice. "Having this many people with her following her orders… Makes you think she might be part of some sort of group."

Celeste nodded seriously. "Yes perhaps, but to use your comrades in such a cruel way…"

She looked over the knocked out group of thieves with pity.

"Standing around here won't get us any answers guys." Adell said breaking the mood. "Let's keep moving."

Everyone nodded solemnly and complied, following Adell into the next part of the palace.

{-}

**Location: ?**

The Masked man appeared before Overlord Zenon. "…Overlord Zenon. Your orders have been carried out…" he said as he bowed down before his lord. Zenon turned to face him.

""Hmm. Did you discover the whereabouts of the Princess?"

The Masked woman also appeared in turn and bowed down in front of him. "…No. She is still nowhere to be found…" Zenon looked down on his servants with eyes filled with malice.

"If anything should happen to her, even a little scratch, and the two of you will suffer tenfold…" The pair bowed down even deeper. "…Yes, master. We are well aware…"

Zenon turned his back to his two servants.

"I don't care how you do it. Find the princess and isolate her from the outside world immediately!"

"…It shall be as you wish, my master…" The masked man and woman disappeared from Zenons chambers.

{-}

**Location: Zenon's Palace; Sealed Room**

The party arrived at the last door on the highest level of the palace. There appeared to have been a lock on the door but it lay, in pieces, on the ground.

"Looks like someone broke into this room…" Adell said, inspecting the broken lock. The party entered the room and found…

"Gahhhh! It's the wild tribesman from yesterday!" Axel stood before them, visibly shocked upon meeting his 'killers'.

"…What the hell makes you think I'm a tribesman?" Adell told the eccentric demon deadpan.

Adell walked towards Axel. "D, don't come any closer! Don't invade my personal space!"

The director, standing behind axel with his camera zombie, pushed Axel forward.

"Wh, what are you waiting for, Axel? Aren't you the Dark Hero!"

This woke Axel up from his shock. "Huh? Oh yeah! I am the Dark Hero! Feared by men! Loved by women! …But…I always use a stunt double."

"Oh, I get it." Adell said suddenly. "You're just a stupid celebrity."

"I'm not just a celebrity!" Axel yelled loudly. "I'm the Dark Hero! The amazingly talented Dark Hero!"

Adell shrugged as if saying he didn't care.

"If you want to throw down with me, prepare for the consequences! You'll have screaming teenage girls calling you all day long!"

"That sounds like a pain…" Adell said sweatdropping.

"Hahaha… You stupid B-Movie celebrity." Rozalin stepped from behind Adell and looked at Axel with downsizing eyes. "You desecrate my father's palace with your insolent behavior. I will not forgive you."

"Huh? Desecrate your father's palace…? What are you talking about, lady?" Axel said confused.

"Do not feign ignorance!" Rozalin said as she held her left hand in front of her. "My name is Rozalin! I am Overlord Zenon's only daughter!" A glowing emblem shaped like a four-leaved clover appeared on her hand. "Do you not see this emblem of the four-leaf clover!"

Axel looked at the seal shocked. "O, Overlord Zenon's daughter you say!"

Pleased at her foe's shocked face, she puffed out her chest in pride. "Hmhmhmhm. Not so exuberant anymore? If you wish to beg for mercy, now would be the time."

Axels' entire body started shaking violently. "Y…Y…Y…YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

He suddenly screamed fired up. "This! This! This is it, Director!"

"W, what do you mean, Axel darling?" he asked confused.

"Picture this. A beautiful demon, none other than Overlord Zenon's only daughter, Rozalin imprisoned in a deserted palace."

Axel started explaining furiously, wildly swinging his arms in the process. "And the only man who can rescue her from the villains and pester Zenon for a hefty reward is the Dark Hero, Axel! Isn't that a great set-up! It's perfect for launching my comeback!"

"Is… Is this guy an idiot..?" Roy wondered out loud.

"This kind of story has to make the Universal News! And then everyone will know that I'm still alive!" Axel said, finishing his explanation to the Director. "B, but Axel, darling, didn't you say you needed a stunt double?"

Axel suddenly calmed down and spoke in a cool voice.

"Moron…I'm the Dark Hero. Now shut up and get ready to see the greatest action scene ever."

"Oh, Axel darling. Mmm, you're so…"

"Oh ho, zis is too bad. Demon buffoons like him will give us all a bad name." Tink said as he looked at the strange pair. Rozalin stared at Tink ironically.

"Sometimes I wish that your other personality could hear you speak…"

Adell crossed his arms irritated. "…Damn. While we're wasting time like this, Zenon's curse could be getting even stronger… I just hope my family doesn't turn into real monsters while we're stuck fighting jerktowns like this guy."

"Hmhmhmm. You shouldn't underestimate the great Dark Hero; yesterday you just caught me off guard." The blonde demons said cocky. "Now, prepare to face the true power of the Dark hero!" Axel struck a fighting pose.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with…" Adell also stepped forward.

"Take this, tribesman! Sure-kill! Super-ultra- delicious-gigafly-aerial-deathrush!" Axel jumped forward and lunged at Adell.

The attack however was easily evaded and Adell punched Axel clean in his face, sending him flying off against the wall. "Axel darling!" the Director called out in tears.

"Nggh…Not bad…" Axel said as he stood back up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. "I guess, it's about time I got serious as well…" Axel ran towards Adell again.

"Triple-swinging-rockers-DABUHHHHHH-" Before Axel had even finished speaking, Adell had punched him in his face once more. "You should talk less and fight more." He said with a shrug. Axel twirled through the air again and landed on his face this time.

"…D, Director…" Axel's voice was soft and very much strained with pain. "Did you get some good shots?"

The Director took hold of Axels' hand. "Yes, they're absolutely wonderful."

"That's good… I can't wait to see tonight's broadcast… Gah…" Axel passed out and the Director dragged him off again.

"I kinda feel bad for the guy…" Marc said in a whisper. "Really? I thought the boss was still going too easy on the fool." Roy said with a dark smile.

"Hmph, that is what you get for vandalizing my father's palace." Rozalin said satisfied.

"You forgot the whole reason we're here, haven't you?" Adell asked Rozalin annoyed. "You were supposed to guide me to Overlord Zenon."

Rozalin snapped out of her satisfaction and stared at Adell blankly. "…Ah."

"Don't 'Ah' me!" Adell yelled angrily.

"N, Now, now. Don't get so angry. We should be happy that we punished my father's enemies."

Tink suddenly hovered in between the arguing pair. "Pardon, princess? Zey were not the ones who attacked ze palace."

This got the pair's attention. "Ah? Did I not tell you?" Tink flew in front of the pair.

"What do you mean! Who did this, then?" Rozalin asked him confused.

"Well, it was…someone I've never seen before. B-But , zey were really, really strong… Zey were atrocious. Zey turned poor, innocent moi into a hideous frog."

A fire started burning in Adell's eyes. "They're strong, huh? It might be fun to fight people like that." Rozalin looked at Adell amused.

"Hmph. You're a barbarian. You are even more violent than a monster."

"Hey, don't compare me to monsters! I'm fighting for my family!"

"Perhaps for now." Rozalin said with a smirk. "But, was that the glitter of interest I spied in your eyes?"

"You must not fight with zem. You cannot win, zat is for sure." Tink said as he continued his story.

"We wouldn't know that until we tried, right?"

Tink hovered away from the party and landed on the most elevated part of the room, leaving the others staring at him intrigued.

"It is impossible! I speak the truth! For it was the Demon Lord who opposes Overlord Zenon. Zere is no mistaking zis." Tink paused dramatically and waited until he had everyone's full attention.

"I know it had to have been _**Demon Lord Etna**_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew, end of chapter 2! I wrote the MarcAdell vs Thief fight listening to **Umineko ep 4 BGM, Mortal Stampede. **Listening to this song while reading that part makes it more energetic somehow hehe~ ;P**_

_**I wonder who she was though~? Hmhmhmm, you'll have to keep reading to find out~ **__**Welp, this is me, signing off. See ya next time! =D**_


	11. Chapter 2: Epilogue

_**The second epilogue bridging chapters 2 and 3. I think this chapter turned out pretty well, I really like fleshing out the characters more little by little ****:3 It's like they're just starting to live and move all by themselves... **_

_**Am I even making any sense? ^^ Oh well, ****Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Rozalin the Liar; Epilogue<strong>

**Location: Holt Village; Adell's house**

The party had returned to Adell's house after another failed attempt at locating Overlord Zenon. To Marc and Roy's joy, there had been another feast waiting for them as they returned.

"Mmh… Ah could get ufed to dis…" Marc said as he downed a chicken wing in a single bite. "Ah! That was mine, you ass-hat!" Roy yelled at Marc.

"Hmhmhmm, you snooze, you lose, kiddo." Marc said while licking his fingers.

"Oh yeah! How about this then!" Roy quickly took Marc's steak and scarfed it down whole.

"Aah! I was saving that for last!" Celeste, sitting in the middle again, sighed and grabbed them by their ears.

"…Uh, you really don't need to rush so much, you know? There's plenty." Adell said with a twitching smile. "Haha, I'm glad you guys like it so much though!" Hanako said laughing.

"To think the lower classes ate in such a horrific manner… 'Tis truly a sight to behold…"Rozalin stared at the rowdy pair enthralled. "No, I'm pretty sure it's just them…" Adell told Rozalin sweatdropping.

"Oh-ho-ho, princess, be sure not to pick up such uncivilized mannerisms." Tink told Rozalin as he floated beside Rozalin.

"Ah, by the way Tink? What do you frogs eat anyway?" Marc suddenly asked Tink. "How rude! I am a full fledged demon and not just a frog. I eat ze same things any other demon would."

Marc stared at Tink blankly while chewing on a piece of meat. "…But... Perhaps with a bit more…class, non..?"

After they finished eating Marc and Celeste washed the dishes together.

"..Urf... I am so stuffed…" Marc said as he let out a small burp. "It's what you get for overindulging…" Celeste told him slightly amused.

After they finished, they went to the living room to find Roy and Taro watching TV.

"And so, with the enemies closing in on us and Marc crying in the corner; it was up to me to save the day. So I blasted the enemies with my magic, saving everyone."

"Wow~ you're so cool!" Taro said looking at Roy admiring. Roy shrugged satisfied. "Well, yeah of course. Someone has to cover for that blockhead."

"And then what happened?" Taro asked curiously. "After that, we kept going on but were attacked by a group of over a thousand demons. Of course, I beat them all."

"Oh~? That's mighty interesting, how'd you manage that~?" Marc asked with a smile. Roy froze up and turned slowly to find Marc and his sister standing behind him. "…Ahaha, I, uh, didn't hear you come in…"

As Marc proceeded to put Roy in a headlock, the program switched to the news.

"_-o'clock and time for the news. We have received top secret information from our trusted sources today that confirms the existence of the legendary Overlord Zenon." _At the mention of the name Zenon, they stopped fooling around to listen.

"_Overlord Zenon currently lives in a quaint, countryside world called Veldime, where he quietly changes humans into monsters. And now, let's look back at the career of Overlord Zenon."_

_Top story: Existence of Overlord Zenon _

"Looks like that Axel person did get his information to the news station…" Celeste pondered out loud. "They said from their 'trusted source'… I guess they're not gonna let him make his comeback." Marc added. "Not that we care though." Roy also added bluntly.

"_Overlord Zenon has slaughtered over 1000 Overlords, and is respectfully referred to as the {__**God of all Overlords**__}. No one has ever seen him and lived to tell about it, thus earning him the distinction of being a legendary Overlord. 18 years ago, the bodies of 99 Overlords were found dead. Zenon was believed to be responsible, but the truth is still unknown. However, this new information may shed new light on the true face of Overlord Zenon. Stay tuned for more developments. Up next, a special report on environmental damage. Reporting-_"

"Over a thousand Overlords…" Roy stared at the screen blankly. "That's insane! How're we supposed to beat a monster like that!"

"Haha~, don't worry about that. Adell promised he'd do it so he'll definitely win. Adell's really strong~" Taro said as he put on another one of his goofy smiles.

Marc patted Roy on his shoulder. "Besides, our job is just to escort him to Zenon, remember? Not to defeat him." Marc said correcting Roy.

"Ah- You're right…" Roy said as he brushed Marc's hand of his shoulder. "Phew, that's good; I'd hate to be the idiot facing off against a beast like that…"

Celeste chopped him gently on his head. "You are being rude towards our employer."

"And speaking of the boss…" Marc said as he looked around. "Where'd he disappear to anyway?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Miss Rozalin and Sir Tink since dinner either…" Celeste said as she thought back.

"Wait, you don't think they ambushed him somewhere right!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh, if you're looking for Adell, I know where he is." Taro told them smiling.

{-}

**Location: ?**

Elsewhere, Overlord Zenon had also learned of the announcement of his location. As he stood in the dark, he brooded to himself.

"How could this happen… My existence has been exposed… Soon, Overlords from around the universe may join forces and come charging in…" He balled his fist.

"There is not a moment to lose. I must get this under control quickly…"

{-}

**Location: Holt Village; Hidden Area**

Within Holt Village was an area not many knew about; a large grassy area, hidden beyond the trees. It was here that Adell had secluded himself to train himself many a nights.

Being led by Adell's sister Hanako, Rozalin and Tink had made their way there. "Hmph, sneaking through the dark like this is not a very ladylike…" Rozalin complained to her slimy companion.

("Now, now princess. Zis would be ze perfect time to sneak attack the buffoon, non?") Tink said in a whisper. ("Perhaps, but…") Rozalin looked at Hanako, who was cheerfully leading them towards her brother.

"We're here~" Hanako said smiling. They hid behind a bush and peered through the leaves and branches. In front of them spread out a large grassy field. As the field was entirely surrounded by the forest, it had remained perfectly preserved.

The only light entering was of the now slowly setting sun that shone from above. In the middle of the field Adell was, while wearing weights around his wrists and ankles, doing pushups. Sweat was trickling from his face as he heatedly continued his workout.

"I often come here to check up on him." Hanako explained."Adell is always working hard by himself." She said as she looked at him with pride.

Rozalin looked at Hanako, who so very lovingly looked at her brother, and could not help but feel troubled. "Ah-!" Hanako suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot my favorite show was on tonight! I gotta go!"Hanako took off running in a hurry.

"Oh ho, zis is perfect, non princess?" Tink told Rozalin.

Rozalin blankly stared at Adell, perhaps not even hearing Tink. "..Princess?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked at Tink with a sigh. "…I am actually quite fatigued, we shall continue tomorrow..."

Rozalin strutted off back towards the house. "Ehh~ but, princess~?" Tink flew after Rozalin.

"Oh? She had the perfect chance to get rid of the boss but for some reason chose not to…" Marc, Celeste and Roy had been watching the scene from a distance, ready to step in if deemed necessary.

"I'd say there might be some hope yet for our wayward princess." Marc said with a smile.

"The power of love truly is a powerful thing~" Celeste said daydreaming. "Yeah sure sis, whatever you say. Now let's get back to the house, I really don't feel like watching a guy work out." Roy took Celeste's hand and tugged her back.

"Ah, Sir- I mean…Marc." Celeste couldn't help but blush a little. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Marc smiled at the sight of the two siblings. "Sorry Celeste, Roy, I'll be back in a bit so you two can go on ahead." Celeste wondered why Marc wanted to stay behind but Roy dragged her off before she could ask.

Adell had been continuing his workout without noticing the events that occurred around him. Ever focused, he had been doing one armed pushups.

"Hey there boss, got time for a break?" Marc had walked onto Adell's training grounds and called out to him.

"Hm? Oh it's you. How'd you find this place?"

"Taro told us where to find you, sorry if I'm intruding."

Adell sat down. "No, it's fine. Have a seat." He gestured to the ground with a grin.

Marc sat down next to Adell. "So this is where you train, huh?" Marc said as he admired the scenery. "There aren't enough natural places like this left in the netherworlds, it's seems like a pretty peaceful spot."

"Yeah, it is." Adell said with a nod. "I stumbled onto this spot when I was a kid. Ever since, I've been coming here almost every day."

"To train?" "Yeah, pretty much. It's secluded and not many people know about it; it's a great place to work out without interruptions."

"Impressive." Marc said honestly. "I haven't met that many humans before you but the one's I did meet were either pretty wimpy or downright pathetic."

Adell shrugged. "You shouldn't underestimate humans; we can be pretty strong when we need to be." Marc grinned. "So I've noticed. When we met you, I never would have expected you to be so strong. I was really impressed."

Adell scratched his cheek. "You're not that bad yourself… For a demon that is." The two guys grinned at each other.

"So, you're really gonna defeat Overlord Zenon huh? I'm starting to believe you might actually be able to pull it off." Marc said as he stood up and stretched his arms. "Of course I will. I made a promise after all." Adell also stood up.

"Well, give it your best then, boss." Marc held out his fist in front of him.

"Heh, of course I will. And just call me Adell from now on, boss sounds too stuffy for my taste."

Adell and Marc bumped fists and grinned at each other.

A new friendship between a human and a demon was born that day.

The guys headed back towards the house, discussing their training regimens along the way. By the time they arrived the sun had already mostly set.

Adell left to take a shower and Marc decided to return to his room. When he entered, he found Roy and Taro playing cards on his bed. They were eating snacks so there were crumbs everywhere.

"*Sigh* what're you two doing on my bed."

"Playing cards." Roy said blankly.

"I can see that. I mean, why are you doing it on my bed?" Roy and Taro stared at Marc blankly. "'Cause, if we did it on my bed I'd have to clean it up later, stupid."

Marc grabbed Roy and Taro by their collars and put them on the ground. "Keh, jerk." Roy spat.

"You're the jerk!" Marc yelled. "Waah, he got mad~ Run away~" Taro yelled as he and Roy ran from the room, leaving their mess behind.

"Kids…" Marc said shaking his head. "Well, at least Roy seems to have made a new friend."

"Oh, by the way!" Taro's head appeared around the corner. "We found a letter on your pillow so we put it on the sofa." He ran off again.

"…A letter?" Marc looked at the sofa and indeed found a bulging envelope. He walked over and opened it.

To his surprise, the inside of the envelope contained two wallets and a short note.

The wallets were, just as Marc thought, his and Adell's. As far as Marc could see, nothing was taken from the inside. He took the note in his hands and read it. There was only a single sentence written on the small piece of paper.

('_Please be more careful of your possessions in the future._')

"Could that thief girl have-! ….No that wouldn't make any sense, why would she have stolen them in the first place if she was gonna return them without taking anything…"

Marc read the line over a few times more and sighed heavily.

"I think my past might've finally caught up with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of epilogue! Next up- we're heading into chapter 3 where we will be returning to a certain place and a trial will be waiting for both Adell and Rozalin, as well as the others.<strong>_

_**Also, I wonder what past Marc might be talking about~ Cya next time!**_


	12. Chapter 3: Of Eyebrows and Brains

_**G'day mates! Welcome back to a new episode of Disgaea 2: ATOUH! We're gonna get our thriller on with some groovy ass Zombies today~**_

_**Thank you and G'night! Hehe, jokes aside, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rise of the Beauty Queen; Of Eyebrows and Brains<strong>

_Undead; also known as zombies, are exactly what you would expect from them. They are dead humans that were revived by the netherworld's poisonous air. They are not very intelligent as their bodies and brains are rotten. The strength of a Zombie is determined by its strength when it was alive. Lower level Zombies tend to be rather dimwitted but have been known to be able to learn how to speak._

**Location: Holt Village; Adell's house**

A new morning had come and Marc and the others had just finished their breakfast.

"Haah~ I'm still tired…" Roy said as he stretched his arms with a yawn.

"You're one to complain, I barely slept at all." Marc said annoyed. "I can't believe you actually tried to burn off my eyebrows…"

"Heh, that's what you get for snoring so loud." Roy said with a smirk.

Celeste smiled at the bickering guys. "Hmhmhm, I'm glad you two get along so well."

"What part of this makes you think we get along!" Marc and Roy spat out in perfect unison.

Celeste smirked as she stood up and picked up her plate. "Shall we get going?"

In the living room, Rozalin was just finishing up a long speech towards Taro and Hanako. "-Are we clear on the matter now?" Rozalin said finishing her explanation.

"Whenever you refer to me, it's 'Princess', OK?"

"But, why?" Hanako asked the princess. "Why can't I just call you Rozalin? Or Rozy?"

Rozalin shook her head. "As some kind of demon, you should show me your proper respect and admiration for being the daughter of your Overlord."

Hanako smirked. "But you haven't done anything for us to respect you for."

"I, I don't mind calling you that." Taro said blushing. "I kinda like saying it. Princess."

Adell walked into the living room and overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Hey you, stop trying to brainwash my little brother and sister with your propaganda."

Rozalin shrugged. "Foolish human, I am not brainwashing them. I am providing them with a rudimentary education for when they become my servants." Adell sighed.

Meanwhile, Mom and Dad were having a conversation with Tink in the kitchen.

"Aha, mademoiselle. I hear zat you possess great summoning skills, eh. I am highly impressed." Tink said as he hovered near Mom.

Tink's color turned red as he switched to his bad personality. "Would you mind giving a handsome frog a lesson? Perhaps back zere where no one can see us? Ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Oh my~ you shouldn't go around teasing old ladies like that~" Mom said playfully.

"Eh, do not say such zings! When I gaze into zose zree beautiful, innocent eyes of yours, you set my heart ablaze…"

"Aha, ha… You've got guts, seducing a wife in front of her husband, hmm…" Dad said with a weak laugh.

"Draak-Tink-Mahalaak!" Adell and Rozalin had entered the room and Adell called out the sealing spell.

Tink returned to his blue form confused. "Eh…? What was I doing…?"

"Quit fooling around and let's go. You'd better take me to Zenon today." Adell said turning to Rozalin. "You are much too impatient. Do you wish to die so soon?" Rozalin said with a sigh.

"Mornin' everyone. We ready to take off?" Marc and the siblings had also entered the living room.

"Good morning you guys, and yeah, we were just about to leave." Adell looked at Rozalin with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that right?"

Rozalin sighed and decided to comply. The party left the house, leaving behind Mom, Dad and the kids who also just arrived to see them off.

"…There they go. I hope they come back safely." Mom said slightly worried.

Dad nodded. "Watching your son go off to fight everyday is just as painful as fighting…"

"I'm glad he's made some friends, though." Mom said with a smile.

"Me, too. No matter how strong he gets, he shouldn't fight alone… The battlefield is no place to be lonely."

"In that case, why don't we fight with him?" Taro asked plainly. "Adell isn't alone! Hanako is here for him!" Hanako said hissing.

Dad smiled at his children. "That's right. But, the only thing we can do is believe in him and remain safely at home."

"Is that really all we can do?" Taro wondered out loud. "Humph… Waiting here is boring." Hanako said pouting.

"So? Which way are we going today?" Adell asked Rozalin with mild suspicion.

Rozalin looked around the area and wondered the same thing. "Hmm. Let's see…"

Adell sweat dropped. "…Are you really trying to figure it out just now?" He looked at Rozalin seriously. "I have to do something about Zenon's curse before it gets worse. Don't you wanna be back with your father? Then you should take this more seriously."

Tink floated in front of Adell in protest. "Monsieur Adell, do you not zink you are being a bit too harsh? Especially since she was summoned here against her will."

"Argh… I can't believe I'm being lectured by a talking frog…" he said frustrated.

"If you are so determined to meet Overlord Zenon, I will take you to him." Tink put on a provocative smile. "But, only if you have ze courage to face him. Just let me know when ze terror sinks in and you change your mind, OK?"

"Ha! I won't change my mind! I will defeat Zenon!" Adell yelled at Tink. The small frog shrugged and pointed east. Adell brusquely strutted off followed by Marc and the others.

Keeping a bit of distance, Rozalin whispered to Tink. ("Tink. Can you handle this?")

("I will be fine. You brought me along to help you end his life, Oui?") Rozalin nodded. ("Yes. I need your cunning.")

("Zen, leave it to Tink. I shall surpass your expectations.")

"So? Where do you think they're taking us today?" Marc asked the siblings carefree.

"Anywhere that isn't Zenon's place, right? It's obvious she's not planning on taking the boss to Zenon. I really don't get how he doesn't see that…" Roy replied with a sigh.

"It's not like that, Roy." Celeste said shaking her head. "I believe that, even though that he knows she doesn't plan on taking him to her father, he continues to believe in her. Sir Adell seems to be the sort of man who values his word above all else."

The guys stared at her incredulously.

"You've really gotten to understand them, huh…" Marc said impressed.

"Oh, come on! How could you possibly know such a thing?" Roy asked his sister skeptically.

Celeste chuckled. "Hmhmm~ that is of course because…"

"Because?"

Celeste winked at the boys. "Because I believe in the power of their love!"

Without batting an eye, the guys turned around and walked away. "Somehow I knew that was coming… That sister of yours sure can obsess about things…" Marc said with a sigh.

"For once we agree…" Roy said solemnly.

"Hmhmhm, you two aren't very honest with yourself." Celeste laughed to herself.

The party continued east led by Tink. As they made their way forward, a large forest came into view. "Over zere." Tink told the party. "Past zat forest is ze home of Overlord Zenon."

"Hmm?" Marc looked at the distant forest puzzled. "Something wrong?" Adell asked him.

"…I don't know… I feel like I've been here before…"

"Are you not coming?" Tink called out from ahead. "Or has ze fear finally sunk in? Oh-ho-ho-ho."

"Of course not!" Adell ran after Tink and Rozalin, leaving Marc and the others behind.

"Hmm, I can't help but feel I've been here before..."

"Did'ya hit your head or something? Of course you've been here before." Roy said with a sneer. "It was just a few days ago, remember? That's the Murderer's Vault."

"Ah!" Marc said as he finally connected the dots. "You mean back in the prologue?"

"…What? What do you mean by prologue?"

"Ah-! It's nothing; I'm just rambling, ah-ha-ha-ha…"

Roy scratched his head. "Sis, maybe we should keep our distance, just in case it's contagious."

Following after Tink, the party entered the forest.

The forest was as Marc had remembered it. There stood many tall trees as far as the eyes could see, the ground was damp and muddy; even the profound darkness was the same. But there was something off. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but there was something… An ill pressure there wasn't before…

As they wandered the forest, there wasn't a single sound from their surroundings.

**Location: Murderer's Vault; Poisonous Swamp**

Adell was leading the party with Tink and Rozalin, leaving the rear to Marc, Roy and Celeste.

"So? Shouldn't we tell the boss about the fact that there are level 100 monsters that supposedly wander around here?" Roy asked Marc and Celeste quietly.

"Hmm…" Marc wondered to himself. "I don't think we can convince Adell to go back… after all, Tink provoked him pretty well…"

Roy sighed. "Then what do you propose?"

"You said those Aqua demon things should only be around their swamp, right?" Marc asked Roy.

"Probably, I can't be sure though." Roy said with a shrug.

"Alright, let's do this then; we try to stay clear of that swamp. If push comes to shove, we take the boss and make a run for it." Roy and Celeste nodded.

"And be sure to keep your guard up, we've seen how they can attack from a distance while hiding their presence."

As they wandered into a shallow swampy area, Tink suddenly called out to Adell.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur Adell. Your muhzer was once a human, but she is a powerful summoner, non?"

Rozalin nodded interested. "Indeed. She surprised me, as well. I never knew that humans could become such great summoners."

Adell crossed his arms in thought. "Well, I heard she was a pretty famous summoner when she was young. She doesn't really talk about it herself, but according to the townspeople, she used to get requests from nobles and royalty."

"Hmm…" Rozalin thought to herself impressed. "Did she learn how to summon all by herself?"

Adell shook his head. "No, she said a friend taught her a long time ago. But she doesn't remember much since Zenon cursed our world."

"I see." Rozalin nodded. "You must be very proud of her. But, be able to teach someone else skills to that extent, that friend must have been a great summoner- Wha-"

Not paying attention to her footing, Rozalin nearly slipped and fell.

"You okay?" Adell had grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back up.

"F-Fool! I'm fine! Hmph."

Adell shrugged. "Whatever…"

Roy had meanwhile stopped to peer into the bubbling swamp. There was a purplish damp exuding from it and the smell was quite overwhelming.

"Hehehe, this is place is actually pretty nice." Roy smirked to himself.

"What part of it is? You've got pretty weird tastes, kid." Marc remarked sweat dropping.

"What're you talking about? You've seen those things humans call movies right? This place seems just like one of those zombie infested swamps. Heheh, any minute now, a zombie could pop up saying 'brains~'."

Marc scratched the back of his head and sighed. "C'mon Roy, just because this place is a little dark and stinky doesn't mean-"

"Oo0gh…"

A deep, moaning voice came from within the swamp. "…You've gotta be kidding me…"

From within the swamp, a few dozen Zombies started surfacing from the muddy ground and slowly made their way towards the party.

"Ugh! How positively vile!" Rozalin said as she held her hand in front of her nose to shield herself from the smell.

"Incoming enemies, guys! Prepare for battle!" Adell yelled loudly.

"Whoa, they're really here! It's just like in the movies! They're definitely gonna try to eat our brains!"

A zombie slowly edged towards Roy. "0oO0GH, braaa…" Roy looked at the zombies with high expectations.

"…Braaaaiii~" Roy's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"…Feeeett…" "_WHAT THE HELL, YOU FOOT-FETISH ZOMBIE BASTARD!_"

Roy angrily blasted the zombie with a close range Mega Fire spell, instantly burning it to a crisp. "How dare you ruin my expectations! Gimme back my dreams!" Roy blasted the zombies with a bunch of fire spells.

"Hmhmhm~ Roy sure is having fun." Celeste said smiling.

("There might be something terribly wrong with those two…") Marc thought to himself sweatdropping. As the zombie horde closed in on them he decided it would have to wait.

Marc drew his axe and started hacking away at the many zombies.

"*Hack* Ugh, these bastards are surprisingly tough!" Marc called out as he sliced a zombie in half. "0oOggg…" The upper half of the zombie continued to claw at him. "…Why won't you stay down!"

Adell kicked one of the undead in its chest, bowling it into two more of its companions. "They're pretty slow but they sure are sturdy…" Adell said as he prepared for his next attack.

"0ooO0ggGh…. _Filet mignon…_" a zombie from Adells right muttered.

"What the-?"

"0OoOoo0gggh…_Crème brulée__…_" Another zombie muttered as it limped towards Adell.

"…Somehow these zombies have gotten some pretty expensive tastes…" Adell said sweat dropping.

"Aiii, princess! Zey're going to get moi!" Tink flew around screaming. "_00oOgg… Frog legs…_"

Meanwhile, Rozalin was furiously firing away at the zombies, even now while pinching her nose. "Ugh, don't come near me!"

She shot one of the smelly enemies in the shoulder, making it inch back.

"…O00oOgh… _Sirrrrrloinnn_…" The zombie walked forward while making groping gestures with its hands.

"S-Stay b, back you filthy beast!"

"You gotta destroy the brain!" Roy called out to his companions as he blasted another zombie square in the face. Giving in to Roy's suggestion, Rozalin fired her gun at the zombie's face.

It dropped to the ground, not to move again.

"It worked!" Rozalin exclaimed. "You heard him, guys! Target their heads!" Adell called out to the group.

"Kyaa!" A zombie had managed to get close to Celeste and had grabbed her leg.

Roy saw it happen and called out to her. "! -Sis! I'll-!"

"Orryaaa!" Marc cleaved the zombie's arm off with his axe and kicked it away from her.

"You okay?" Celeste nodded relieved. "…Yes. Thank you, Marc."

"Stay close to me, alright?" Celeste nodded and sticked close to Marc as he sliced his way past a bunch of zombies.

("Hmph…") Roy looked at Marc annoyed. ("Bloody showoff.")

After heading Roy's advice, the group was able to fairly easily take care of the rest of the horde of zombies. After distancing themselves a bit from the fumes of the Poisonous swamp, they decided to rest a little.

"Whew, they were more of a challenge then I suspected…" Marc said wiping the sweat from his head. He looked at Celeste and Roy. "You two okay? No injuries?"

"No problem." Roy said shrugging. Celeste however looked a little concerned. "Are you sure you're alright, Roy? Don't hesitate to ask me for help, Ok?"

"I'm fine! You should be more worried about yourself. You can't fight for the life of you." Roy turned around irritated.

"Whoa there, aren't you being a little harsh? She's just looking out for you." Marc asked the young mage.

Roy ignored him and sat down, as he proceded to grab his lunchbox.

Just as Marc wanted to say something Celeste stopped him and shook her head.

Seeing Roy grab his lunchbox, Adel decided to grab a bite to eat as well.

"Well, this isn't the best place to do this, but we gotta eat sometime." Adell said as he took a small lunchbox from his pouch.

"Hanako made us some rice balls to eat. Do you want some?" Adell offered to Rozalin.

"Ignorant brute!" she said angrily. "Inviting a lady to eat in a place like this is simply inappropriate! Don't you have any manners?"

"She is right, Monsieur Adell." Tink chimed in. "Do you expect a princess to dine in such a pigsty?"

Adell looked at Rozalin confused. "So you don't want any?"

"…I shall try some." Rozalin said suddenly. "Princess! You are going to eat?" Tink called out exasperated.

"We mustn't let the food Hanako made especially for us go to waste. Besides…I'm hungry."

Adell shrugged. "Alright… Here ya go."

Rozalin and Tink both took a rice ball from Adell and sat down on a log. Rozalin stared at the rice ball curiously. "Hmm, so this is a rice ball? I have never eaten food of this kind before."

("…Pst, Tink.") Rozalin whispered to Tink, who was also munching on a rice ball. ("Yes, princess? I must warn you, I am not going to share my rice ball with you.")

("That isn't what I was going to ask you.") Rozalin said, waving away the notion. ("Are you certain I can leave all the planning to you?")

("Princess, your doubt is like an arrow zrough my heart. Do you not trust Tink?") ("Honestly speaking, I do not trust you at all.") Rozalin said flat out.

("You did not even stop to zink about it…") Tink said sweat dropping. ("…Eh, very well, allow me to explain.

Zese swamps are famous for being quite dangerous. You see, zere are unique monsters around here. Some of the older ones are said to be well over level 100. So, I suggest we get zis monster to eat Adell. And, instead of fighting, we can just run away.")

Rozalin nodded with a dark smile. ("I see… You are very evil.") ("Au contraire, I could not ever hope to be as evil as you… Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!")

Tink continued to dig into his rice ball as Rozalin cast a look upon Adell. ("All who oppose my father must die… He himself desires to fight, so his fate is already sealed.")

Still, Rozalin felt something tugging at her heartstrings. ("But if that happens, how will Taro and Hanako feel…")

"I can't believe something as simple as a rice ball could be this good." Marc said as he chowed down on his early lunch. "I wonder if Hanako uses some kind of secret ingredient."

He looked at Celeste who probably hadn't even heard him. She was staring at her brother who was eating his lunch alone. "What? No comment about how the secret ingredient is love?" Marc asked her teasingly.

Seeing her not answer again, Marc decided to play a little prank. "Ah! You still have a bit of zombie juice on you!" Celeste slowly turned her and looked at Marc. "I'm sorry… Did you say something?"

"…No, It's nothing… (Why do my awesome jokes never reach her…?") Marc thought to himself a little let down.

"Anyway;" he said pulling himself together. "What I meant to say was; don't let it get you down. He's probably just at a difficult age."

Celeste sighed with a troubled look on her face. "I suppose you might be right…" She put on a smile once more, though Marc could tell she was still troubled.

After the party finished their meal, they continued on, heading deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of part 1! <strong>__**Hmhmhmm, I had quite a fun time thinking up those zombies XD Also, poor Marc for not getting Celeste to laugh at his jokes, haha.**_

_**Welp, see you next time folks~**_


	13. Chapter 3: Of High heels and Spankings

_**Farmboy-Zero has appeared. It's the uploader; do not die. Hmhm~ I've been playing Catherine a lot lately, I'm loving that game a lot =D **_

_**Aaaaaaanyways, I''m back with a new chapter... What? You could tell? Aha...ahaha...*Ahem* So today, as we head deeper into the murderer's vault, the tension between Adell and Rozalin appears to rise, and Marc decides to take a little detour. Enjoy~ ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rise of the Beauty Queen; Of High heels and Spankings<strong>

**Mothman**_**:**__ A race of __winged__ monsters that have a moth-like appearance. __ They are very fast and can fly right past enemies, giving it wider movement in enemy filled areas than most units. It can attack using powerful Sonic Screeches which can disorient and confuse its foes. Furthermore, as it flaps its wings, dust comes off of them. It can use this dust to obscure the vision of nearby foes, so despite of its lack of physical prowess, it can make for a formidable opponent._

**Location: Murderer's Vault; Dangerous Refuge**

Venturing deeper into the forest, their surroundings became more and more hostile. All the trees had died. The shallow but reeking poisonous swamps became more and more abundant and steady footing became hard to find. Before long, the party found themselves hopping from fallen tree to fallen tree, in order to evade the sinister looking, and smelling for that matter, swamps.

"Ugh! To think _I_, the daughter of Overlord Zenon, would have to venture into such an arduous place..." Rozalin complained with a frown.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad." Adell said as he casually hopped to a different log. "But it probably would have been a lot easier for you if you hadn't worn heels to a place like this…"

Rozalin shrugged. "I wouldn't expect a buffoon like you to understand the noble qualities of high heels. Very well, allow me to enlighten you…"

Roy sighed at the notion. ("There she goes again. Please stop her, somebody…")

Adell suddenly stopped moving, seemingly in thought. "Ah…" he turned to face Rozalin. "Hey, I just realized something." Roy sighed in relief as the oncoming speech was cut short.

"Why isn't Zenon trying to rescue you? I mean, he should know that you're missing by now, right?" he jumped back to the same foothold as Rozalin. "And that being said, why isn't this all over the news? We should have bounty hunters chasing us with shootouts and everything!" The thought of shootouts visibly excited Adell.

"You! You dare mock me!" Rozalin suddenly yelled at Adell fiercely. "Are you implying that I am not the real daughter of Zenon!" Roy, Celeste and Tink also halted as they heard Rozalin yell. "What the..?" Roy wondered out loud. "Are Sir Adell and Miss Rozalin having a fight?" Celeste also wondered out loud.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Adell asked confused.

"My father cherishes me above all else! A beautiful mansion built just for me! All those furnitures made just for me! Servants who work just for me! And he sends me flowers and gifts everyday! All for me, and only for me! Who else would Overlord Zenon do such things for? Who? Answer me!" Rozalin looked at Adell furiously, daring him to state the otherwise.

"What are you getting so angry about? No one said anything about you not being his daughter. I just wanted shootouts…"

She turned away from him in an attempt to regain her composure. "…Hmph. That is what you get for asking rude questions."

"My~ I have never seen Miss Rozalin so angry…" Celeste said as she looked at Rozalin worried. "Eh, whatever. The boss probably just told her that wearing heels to a forest is stupid."

Celeste shook her head with a smile. "Hmhm, it seems you are still too young to understand the heart of a woman, little brother."

"What's that supposed to mean? C'mon, not even that blockhead can understand such a vague concept." Roy turned around to question Marc but didn't find him behind them. Looking around, he didn't see him anywhere.

"Speaking of that guy…where'd he wander off to?" Celeste also looked around for Marc in vain. "I wonder if he got separated from us…he was walking behind us until at least a few minutes ago so he probably couldn't have gotten far…"

"_Skreeee!_" A shrill shriek pierced through the silent forest.

"What the-?" Adell and Rozalin rejoined the group. "What was that sound?"

The shrill shriek had come from above them. A number of glowing red eyes had been watching the party from above for a while. Disturbed from their rest, they flew towards them enraged.

{-}

"Geez, I can't take my eyes of off those guys for a second without them getting lost." Marc complained loudly. The thought that he himself had been the one who had gotten separated from the group had not yet occurred to him.

Marc hopped from log to log, intently watching and listening for signs of the others. Just as when he had entered the forest, there was an unusual silence in the air.

He stopped moving and attempted to get his bearings. "Hmm…east is where the sun rises…so that means….that means uh… Gahhh, I can't even see the sun from here!" Marc ruffled his hair in frustration. "What a pain, this place is humongous… finding someone in here is like looking for a needle in a-"

"Hey, there! Look out below!"

A red haired girl with a wild haircut dropped down from the trees and landed beside Marc. She wore a strange and somewhat provocative outfit; shoulder pads in the image of beasts' claws and a blue top with suspenders going down to her pants that only reached up to her knees. Otherwise, all she was wearing was a black bikini, leaving her arms and middle naked. She had an axe strapped to her back and a whip wrapped around her middle like a belt. The last thing Marc noticed was the slender tail with the bushy end that playfully swayed from left to right behind her. Everything about her reminded Marc of a lioness.

"Cat got yer tongue or somethin'?" the girl asked Marc, rousing him from his surprised state.

"(There's a lot I'd like to point out but I'd better refrain…) who are you, if I might ask?" Marc asked her, deciding in his head to leave wardrobe matters aside.

"Who cares 'bout sumthin' like that? Ah need ta ask ya somethin'! Have ya seen a flock 'o Mothmen 'round here?"

Marc scratched his head and sighed. ("Why do I always run into the weird ones…) Sorry, but I haven't seen anything around here but trees, swamps and mud…"

"Raaaaahhh! That sucks! A've been lookin' all over the place!" The girl started yelling and stomping around irritated.

"Whoa there you, take it easy now, no need to get violent." "It's Leona! Not 'you!'"

"Well, I had to call you something, right!" Marc asked her exasperated.

"Well, who the hell are _ya_ for that matter, huh!"

Marc sighed. "…If you really want to know, it's-"

"Ah! Ya some kinda lumberjack or sumthin'?" Leona pointed at his axe. Marc slapped his hand in the middle of his face. "…Fine, let's go with that. I'm a lumberjack."

The girl known as Leona nodded to herself as if making a mental note. "So what're ya doin' way out here by yurself, Jack?"

"Don't go naming people by their profession… And I'm looking for some people. We got separated."

"Oh, that so? Ah got separated from mah pets as well. Beside them Mothmen, ya haven't seen any stray zombies lyin' 'round somewhere, have ya?" Marc froze up at the mention of the zombies.

"Ah'm so pissed off they got away from me; an' after ah took the time tah try 'n teach 'em how ta talk too… Hm? What's wrong, Jack? Ya've gone all white."

"…Those zombies… they didn't have the strange habit of naming their favorite food, did they..?"

Leona looked at him excited. "Yeah, that's right! Ya seen em!" Marc averted eye contact. "…You could say I've seen bits and pieces of them…"

Leona started wagging her tail. "C'mon spit it out then! Where'd ya see em?" Marc hesitated. "…I, uh… (If I tell her we chopped up her pets she's gonna throw another tantrum for sure…)"

"By the by, ya smell kinda familiar, Jack… Kinda like mah pets do…" Marc twitched.

"S-Smell..? Ahaha, well I've been told I smell kinda bad before, ahaha…" he laughed nervously.

"Ya sayin' mah pets smell bad!" "N, no! I didn't mean it like-"

The riled up girl swung out her axe and pointed it at Marc. "Ya've been actin' mighty suspicious… Don't tell me…" Marc twitched again.

"Ya bastard! Dun tell me ya sliced up mah zombies!"

"Well, we didn't have much of a choice! They were trying to eat us!"

"Raaahh, ya bastard! Stay right there! Ah'm gunna smash ya!" Leona jumped towards Marc with her axe overhead and hacked at him at full velocity. "Whoa! Wait, let me explain-!"

Marc jumped out of the way as the downward strike shattered the fallen tree they were standing on. ("!-She's strong!") Marc jumped backwards and landed on a different log.

"Ya bastard, stay still 'n lemme smash ya!"

"Who'd wait around for that!" Marc also drew his axe in defense. "C'mon now, can't we talk this over?"

Leona shrugged. "Dun be such a pussy. Ah'm just gonna murder ya a little!"

"You can't murder someone just a little!" Marc yelled frustrated. "Gah, there's just no talking with this girl."

Leona jumped to the same foothold as Marc and eyed him curiously. "Hoh~? Ya gunna fight me? Ya got more balls then I reckoned ya had. Right then, entertain me, Jack!"

"It's Marc!"

{-}

"…Those pests sure were fast…" Roy said as he wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve. Around the slightly winded party lay an entire flock of mothmen on the ground.

"Yeah… Mothmen are known for their speed, they're often used as messengers." Adell said in thought. "But it's weird… They're usually pretty timid and flee easily…"

Celeste looked at the moth-like creatures with pity. "I wonder what made these creatures act so violently…"

Not having any answers nor any prospect of obtaining any, the party decided to continue on.

"Let's keep going for now, we might meet up with Marc further up ahead." Adell said confidently.

Roy patted his sister on her back. "Don't worry, sis. Cockroaches tend to pop up wherever you least expect. So, instead of going back, we should move on ahead." He said with a smile.

Hearing her brothers words, Celeste was slightly reassured. "Thank you, little brother. And to think that, for a moment, I thought you and Marc truly didn't get along." She smiled at her brother.

"Whatever gave you that idea, sis? (It'd be great if he drowns in one of those swamps, hehehe.)" Roy smirked to himself.

The group continued on and silently made their way past the swamps.

Adell and the others walked over a large fallen tree spanning one of the many hazardous swamps. Suddenly, Adell came to a halt and looked at Rozalin seriously.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked the spoiled princess forward.

Rozalin crossed her arms and looked away annoyed. "What? Are you still mad at me?"

"…Are you planning to ask another rude question?" Rozalin asked with a frown.

"No, I'm not. I was just wondering what kind of man Overlord Zenon is. All I've heard are the legends. No one has seen Zenon and lived to tell about it. So, I have no idea what he's really like…"

Rozalin looked at Adell, wondering if she should answer his question. "Well… My father is… a kind and generous man." She seemed as if she was mulling over the right words to describe him.

"He always protects me with all his might. There is no one more respectable than him."

Adell switched his gaze to Tink. "Hmmm… What do you say, Tink?"

"Well, I have never met him personally, but uh, he is not someone you want to upset, eh." Tink started to look around skittishly. "Anyone who defies him, or fails to follow an order is killed immediately. His cruelty… Mm, he is indeed an Overlord."

Adell looked at Tink and Rozalin and wondered about their different statements.

"Huh… You're talking about the same guy?" he crossed his arms in thought. "Well, I guess even the feared God of all Overlords can be sweet to his own daughter." He shrugged. "Heh… I guess Zenon does have one soft spot…"

"You! If it was only me, I would have let it go. But, I will not abide you ridiculing my father!" Rozalin told Adell heated.

"Y, you're taking this all wrong. I'm just surprised that even a demon like Zenon can show parental love. I guess demons have families too…"

Taken by surprise, Rozalin grabbed Adell by the hand and looked at him elated. "Do you really believe that?"

Adell jumped back flustered. "H, hey! Don't get so close to me."

"It is exactly as you said. My father does love me. That special bond between my father and I, it is the love we share between father and daughter." Rozalin smiled to herself.

Adell scratched his cheek, wondering what got into her all of a sudden. "Well, it's good to know that demons feel affection too… I guess." He spoke hesitatingly. ("But, her father is the demon I must defeat.")

He looked to the ground pained. ("Dammit… I shouldn't have asked her about him. It just makes it harder to defeat him…")

{-}

The sound of steel clashing against steel reverbed throughout the dark forest. Marc and the wild girl Leona exchanged strikes in a vicious melee, neither of them giving any signs of backing down.

"Ya'ren't bad!" Leona yelled as she parried a frontal strike from Marc's axe. She spun around in a fluid motion and swung her weapon at Marc's side.

Seeing the attack coming; he slid underneath the large battleaxe and caused her to stumble by striking her feet with a leg sweep.

"Rrrgh, ya little-" As Marc jumped back to get some distance for another attack, Leona grabbed her whip from her waist and lashed out at Marc as she fell. The whip wrapped around Marc's left arm and Leona used him as an anchor to stay on her feet.

With the whip connecting the pair in a standoff, Marc and Leona stared at each other fiercely as both searched their opponents for the smallest of openings to strike. A single wilted leaf dropped down from the trees above. As it slowly bobbed left to right in the wind, the pair's concentration remained unwavering.

When the leaf had finally landed on the ground, Leona pulled the whip with a powerful tug, causing Marc to skid forward. ("!-Such brute strength!") The girl spun around, flinging Marc through the air towards her.

"A've gotcha now!" Leona cried out victoriously as she raised her axe and prepared to deliver her final attack.

"It's not over yet!" As Marc was flung through the air, he cut the whip with his axe and also swung his axe forward with both hands. Their axes collided with enough force to pulverize the tree beneath them; causing Leona to lose her foothold.

She nearly dropped down but Marc grabbed her hand just in time. "…Whaddya think yur doin'!" Leona scowled at him. "We're in the middle of a fight!"

"…Fine, then I'll drop you." Marc loosened his grip.

"!-Jus', jus' pull me up 'lready, ya bastard!" Leona yelled frantically. Marc pulled her back up on the fallen tree and smirked at her broadly. "W-What's with that look! Ah aint thankin' ya!" Leona crossed her arms, as if in protest against something.

Marc looked at the lioness amused. "So, what do we do now? Continue our fight?"

Leona sighed and shot him an irritated look. "Like a'd be able ta keep going after ya helped me… Chѐ, yur an irritatin' guy, Jack…"

"…It's Marc…"

"Ha?"

"My name. It's M.a.r.c."

"Yur name's Marc? Then why didn't ya say so in the first place! Ya really are weird!" Marc felt an increasing desire to punch the woman.

Leona spat on the ground. "Keh, ah'm not in the mood ta fight 'nymore. Ah'll letcha off the hook for t'day." She stretched her arms in a carefree manner.

"Still, fight'n ya was a lot a fun. Ah hope we meet again soon, wahaha!" Much to Marc's displeasure, the woman seemed to already be looking forward to another fight.

"See ya 'round then, Jarck!"

"IT'S MARC, DANGIT!"

Leona leaped back up into the treetops and disappeared from view, leaving Marc standing, once again, by himself in the middle of nowhere.

"Ah! I should have asked her if she knew the way…" Marc closed his eyes pained and sighed. "Guess I'll have to go with my gut…"

He opened his eyes and decided to keep walking straight for now; after all, he had been going straight the entire time, right? *He had in fact been zigzagging.*

Just as he started walking, he noticed something strange.

A single arrow, pointing in the opposite direction Marc wanted to go, was carved into one of the trees. Following that line of sight, there were many more trees with arrows pointing in that direction. "What the..? Were those there the entire time…?" ("Could it be..?")

He shrugged to himself. "Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose. I might as well give it a shot."

Following the arrows, Marc heads further into the forest.

**Location: Murderers Vault; Corpse Garden**

"Eh, zis is strange. Ze monster we are waiting for should have found us by now." Tink said as he floated next to Rozalin. She quickly put her hand over his mouth. ("Shhh, he must not hear us.") Rozalin whispered as she eyed Adell, who was scouting ahead a little. He didn't appear to have overheard them. ("…So? What sort of monster are we searching for? You said it was unique to this swamp. It had better not be extinct already… How old are those legends?")

Tink struggled from underneath Rozalin's hand and whispered back. ("Have some patience, my dear princess. Do not worry. Ze monster will find us soon.")

Right on cue, an electrically charged Aqua demon leaped from the swamp and landed in front of Adell. "Aha, look over zere. We are looking for somezing zat looks like zat. Or rather, zat is it!" Tink switched to his red personality and propelled himself backwards. "Ahhh, zere it is! N-No stupid!"

Adell took a defensive position. "A new kind of monster!"

Tink pulled at Rozalin's clothes terrified. "Princess! We must run! Don't look back; leave only your memories behind!" Rozalin stared at Tink in thought and then looked back at Adell. The monster was walking towards him.

"If father… if Overlord Zenon is the one who kills him, then his death will have had meaning. But, to be killed by a nameless monster in the pursuit of his life's goal would mean he had died in vain. And if he dies, Taro and Hanako will be really sad…"

The aqua demon lunged at Adell, but he evaded the strike by diving to its side.

"Princess! Are you getting soft? You are a demon! Not to mention, you are also ze daughter of Overlord Zenon! Ze weak will perish! Zat is ze way of ze world! Princess, do you count how many eggs were cracked to make your omelettes?"

Adell drove his fist into the monsters stomach followed by a roundhouse kick, knocking it down. But it got up again soon after. "Omelettes? I prefer veal and truffles for breakfast…" Rozalin said in contemplation.

"What you eat for breakfast is beside the point, eh. Ze point I tried to make is zat you must make sacrifices to survive. Princess, some day you will rule over every demon! Such happy, sugar-coated zinking will not work with zem!"

The electric demon tried to body press Adell but he quickly rolled under him and dove aside.

"But he is different, Tink." Rozalin said looking at Adell. "He did not take me hostage, and he has even promised to return me to my father. And what is even more bizarre is he continues to struggle toward keeping that promise. Making a promise to an enemy, or even trusting an enemy… I cannot understand why he did it but… I wish to discover what his true intentions are."

Tink flew in front of Rozalin and put his 'hands' on his head in frustration. "Princess! What you speak of is…!"

The demon created a thundercloud above Adell, who had just jumped back near Tink, and it rapidly started surging with electricity. Though Adell dodged the impact in time, Tink was electrocuted by the voltage and was left floating above ground completely charred.

"Ah! You okay there, Tink?" Adell called out to the roasted frog.

Tink slowly turned towards the slimy adversary and started flailing about furiously.

"Zat was uncalled for! Who is responsible! Who wishes to receive ze zrashing of zeir life!"

Tink pointed at the demon angered and wildly thrust around. "You! Stay right zere! It is 2000 spankings for you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of part 2! Haha, I love Leona. Most of you probably understood from my description but I'll say it anyway; she's a beastmaster. In my head she started out as just a bad tempered, hot headed girl but as I thought on she started getting a bit funnier in my head, hmhm~ Anyways, we'll see her again sometime in the future. But for now, let us continue on towards the next part, the climax of chapter 3 is at hand! A<strong>__**lso, what is up with those arrows I wonder?**_

_**Till next time folks!**_


	14. Chapter 3: Of Slimy Gits and Ideals

_**Hello my little meats~ ...Yeah sorry, I've been watching Boku wa tomodachi ga sukunai as of late. Shameless plug is shameless XD Eh whatever, a little ecchi anime never hurt anyone...right..?**_

_**So yeah, last chapter our heroes had gotten themselves into a spot of trouble... Also, ragin' Tink was ragin'. Enjoy ^3^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rise of the Beauty Queen; Of Slimy Gits and <strong>**Ideals**

**Aqua Demons**_**: **__Aqua Demons__ are bloated and magic saturated demons that come from the icy depths of the Netherworld's oceans, though they are considered somewhat uncommon in Veldime. Their appearance mostly resembles large blue snails with yellow tendrils on their backs, though the stronger varieties tend to have different colors. Their tendrils enable them to generate electrical charges which they use to incapacitate their prey before drowning them. _

**Location: Murderer's Vault; Corpse Garden**

Adell, Rozalin, Tink and the siblings were being surrounded by a group of Aqua demons. The slimy, snail like monsters appeared from all around them, leaving the party no room for retreat. Keeping their distance, the monsters leered at the group.

"What's up with these freaks!" Roy exclaimed as he held his staff at the ready in front of him.

Celeste also readied her staff. "They appear to be very aggressive towards us…" ("...Might these creatures be friends of the one we encountered the first time we were here?")

Adell looked around excited. "If they want a piece of us, all we have to do is kick their asses first!" Roy stared at Adell amused. "For a human, you sure like to fight, boss."

"It's not like that. They're attacking us, right? So we gotta defend ourselves." Adell said, only partly concealing his excitement for the upcoming brawl. Roy shrugged with a smirk and readied himself for combat.

"Stay close to me sis, I'll protect you." He said confidently as he stepped in front of Celeste.

"What are you saying, Roy? You should stay behind me, of course." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What're you talking about? I'm plenty strong now!" Roy said irritated. "You're still just a child, Roy. Just stay close to me."

Roy spat on the ground in frustration. ("You still can't trust me, sis?")

"Pay attention you two! They're coming!" Adell called out to the siblings as the monsters started marching towards them.

{-}

Still following the directions left behind on the trees, Marc made his way past the many small swamps and finally found his way to an area he recognized. "Ah, I definitely know this place." He mused to himself as he noticed a leftover arm of one of the zombies they took out earlier. "If I'm right, they'll probably have headed straight ahead from here."

Marc took off running towards the affirmed direction.

("I've got a bad feeling for some reason... maybe it's because of the weird atmosphere that's been here ever since we've entered..?") he sped up and leapt against the side of a tree and used it as a platform to jump past one of the larger swamps.

("I'd better hurry. Be safe, guys.")

{-}

"_Mega Fire!_" A large fireball seared through the air and hit one of the attacking monsters dead on. "Hell yeah! Take that, ya fish freak!" Roy cried out victoriously. But even as the snail-like monster was set ablaze, it kept on trudging forward.

"'The hell? These slimy gits are damn tenacious! (Though these monsters don't seem to be the level 100 variety…)"

"_Nail Bat! Nail Bat! Nail Bat!_" Tink was smashing into one of the aqua demons with his patented '_Nail Bat_'. Having conked it over the head multiple times, the monster had been succesfully knocked into the ground. "...Hah... How iz zat!" Tink yelled slightly winded.

Just as Tink was doing his victory dance, two new aqua demons took it's brethren's place and started chasing Tink around in a slightly comedic fashion.

Adell and Rozalin were also having trouble keeping the many advancing aqua demons down. "_Tri-Burst!_" Rozalin fired three consecutive shots at the monster closest to her and successfully knocked it back, only to have it continue its advance mere seconds later.

"Wha-!"

"Don't let up! Keep pushing!" Adell jumped towards the monster and planted his fist square into its face, hurling it backwards against a tree with a loud thud.

"_Magic Wall!_" Celeste cast the defensive spell just as a black thundercloud formed above Adell and Rozalin's heads and shielded them from the impact of the lightning strike. "Whew, that was close, thanks Celeste!" Adell called out gratefully.

"Of course." Celeste said with a slight bow. "However, please remain vigilant; these monsters can attack from great distances."

Adell nodded as he looked over the approaching enemies. "There doesn't seem to be an end to this…"

"Heeey! You guys!" Marc's voice called out to the party from atop a hill.

"Marc! Are you alright?" Celeste called out relieved.

"Yeah, I'm fine! But you guys seem to be in a tough spot!" As Marc looked over the field he noticed a lone, darker colored, aqua demon keeping its distance. "Yo! I think I found the ringleader!"

As Marc called it out the darker colored monster noticed him as well and started raging. "Whoa! What's up with that thing all of a sudden?"

"Hey, blockhead! If you take out the leader the others might retreat as well!" Roy called out to Marc. "I don't really get it, but we should win this fight if I beat that darker one right?" He readied his axe. "You guys hang tight, I'll finish this quickly!"

_*One awesome fight of epic proportions later.* _

The leader of the pack of aqua demons had been slain and the rest had fled the scene, leaving Adell and the others to catch their breath.

"Whew, that was close…" Rozalin sighed in relief. "We were fortuitous that they were just a bunch of babies. That may have just saved our lives."

"Huh? You knew about these monsters?" Adell had walked next to Rozalin and Tink without them noticing.

"W-Well, yes…Of course." Rozalin said, trying to play off her surprise. "After all, it is common knowledge that the older ones grow as strong as level 100 or higher."

Roy glanced at the nervous princess. ("So they did try to get rid of the boss here…") He nodded to himself. ("Well, I suppose the idea itself wasn't bad… Though I get the feeling the princess's heart wasn't in it.") He smirked deviously. ("If it were me, I would have made sure that my victim would run into the stronger ones.")

"Level 100, huh? We better be careful the next time we see them." Adell turned around and cautiously made his way past the many small swamps. Tink and Rozalin followed him from a small distance, so as to not be overheard by their nemesis.

("Princess. Ze buffoon was lucky zis time, but he will not survive ze next time eh. Oh-ho-ho-ho!") Tink whispered to Rozalin encouragingly. ("…You do not look very happy. Did you not plan to kill him from ze start?") The floating frog asked her as he noticed the peculiar look on her face.

("…I suppose.") Rozalin said in thought. ("But, he trusts me and he is trying to keep his promise to me, his enemy. I cannot understand why he is doing this. Therefore, I wish to observe just how far he is willing to take this.")

Tink sighed and looked at Rozalin with pity. ("Princess… Do you feel all right? Has being in the outside world for ze first time clouded your mind?")

Rozalin shrugged. ("…Perhaps. I may indeed be acting irrationally at the moment. But, please forgive me, Tink. You will have to put up with my madness for a little while longer.")

{-}

**Location: ?**

"…Overlord Zenon…" The masked woman appeared once more before her master.

"Have you found the princess…?" He did not turn to face his servant and his tone of voice was more of a command then a question.

"…No. Not yet…" A dark aura exuded from Zenon's very being, as if in reaction to his anger. "Fool… Why have you returned then?"

Now, the masked man also appeared next to the masked woman. "…We uncovered an interesting bit of information during our hunt for the princess…" Zenon turned his head slightly towards his servants.

"Well..? Tell me what you found." The masked man nodded in comply to his masters question. "The palace near Holt Village was attacked…"

"Could this be the doing of that Demon Lord who is rumored to be hiding out there…?" The masked woman nodded. "…That is the most likely scenario…"

The Overlord scoffed at the notion. "Hmph… A mere Demon Lord trying to oppose an Overlord… They do not know their place…"

Zenon turned to face his servants. "Fine… Lure that Demon Lord out into the open…" The masked man and woman bowed deeply. "…We understand… It shall be as you wish, my master…"

{-}

**Location: Murderer's Vault; Tragedy land**

In the middle of the area known as the Tragedy land; the home of the strongest Aqua demons, stood a tall pile of black skinned, powerful looking Aqua demons, stacked on top of each other in a careless fashion.

A few meters from the pile of dead monsters sat a seemingly young girl surrounded by a group of prinnies. The girl used one of the prinnies as a seat as she heaved a sigh due to boredom.

"Hmph. killing all these stupid things was just a waste of time." She complained loudly. "Is Overlord Zenon even on this worthless mud ball? No one's even seen the bastard."

One of the prinnies stepped forward in order to answer the girl. "He must be hiding, dood. They said Overlord Zenon lived on Veldime on yesterday's news." Another prinny stepped forward in turn. "And we saw Overlord Zenon's daughter, so he must be here, dood."

The girl shot the prinnies an irritated look as she flew up with her small bat-like wings and landed on her feet. "Then why didn't you catch her? Don't tell me a spoiled little princess beat you up."

The party, led by Adell, Rozalin and Tink entered the Tragedy lands and stumbled across the girl and the prinnies.

"Heheh… We'll catch her next time, dood!" The prinny reached into its pouch and pulled out a pile of photographs. "We bought these provocative photos of her from a talking frog. And they weren't cheap either. We can pass them around to help find her, dood."

Rozalin turned towards Tink and stared at him. "…Tink. You are a shrewd businessman."

Flustered, Tink hovered next to Rozalin and started making excuses. "I-It is some kind of trick, Princess. Zeir cunning trap to sabotage our perfect chemistry, eh? You mustn't be fooled." ("…Who does he think he's fooling?") Roy thought to himself amused.

Noticing the party, or more specifically Rozalin, one of the prinnies started yelling. "Doooooooood! It's her! That's Overlord Zenon's daughter!" the prinny jumped up and down on its peg legs and pointed to Rozalin excited.

"That's her?" The girl wondered out loud. "Isn't it a bit convenient that she's with the first group of people to pass us by, just as we were looking for her?"

"Isn't it great?" the prinny holding the photo's said smirking. "We found her, and we get to keep all the photos!"

"Hey, aren't those… Aren't they the lackeys of some Demon Lord who wants to oppose Zenon or something?" Adell recalled out loud.

"The ones we fought back in the town fields? Yeah, I think you're right." Marc answered him, recalling the easy fight.

"Are they truly Demon Lord Etna's…?" Rozalin wondered as she inspected the opposing group. "This is convenient. I shall rid you all at once." She said smiling to herself.

Tink backed away nervously. "Perhaps you should not, Princess. For, I cannot bear to see you turned into a frog as well."

"But, if I defeat Etna, I may be able to return you to your human form." Tink swooned at the thought of Rozalin restoring him to his true form and looked at her with eyes filled with gratitude. The princess stepped forward and called out to the group in a commanding tone.

"Listen, you all. Which one of you is Demon lord Etna? Show yourself at once. For I am Rozalin, the only daughter of Overlord Zenon, and I challenge you to a duel."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Adell asked Rozalin. "How is you losing a duel gonna help me find Zenon?"

The girl standing by the prinnies kicked the prinny she was using as a seat into the swamp mercilessly and stepped forward. "Oh, so you're Overlord Zenon's little girl? I guess you really do exist."

Rozalin also stepped forward in turn. "Woman and children should stand back. Now, where is this Demon Lord Etna?" The girl stared at Rozalin blankly and shrugged. "Um, helllooo! I am Demon Lord Etna. But, you can call me Beauty Queen Etna."

Tink switched to his red form and also floated forward. "Sacre bleu! Lies! You do not look anyzing like ze one who turned me into a hideous frog!"

"What?" Rozalin exclaimed surprised. "Demon Lord Etna was not the one who attacked my father's palace and changed Tink into an ugly frog?"

Adell looked at Tink bugged. "…Hey, I thought you said Demon Lord Etna did all that stuff. What's wrong with you?"

Tink started flailing around angrily and began to yell. "Well, someone powerful did zis to me and it wasn't Overlord Zenon, so it had to be Etna! Or, so I zought!"

"You were wrong all along, and now you're mad at us? Your red personality really bites." He said sweatdropping.

"But, there is some truth to what Tink said." Rozalin said as she looked at the girl claiming to be Etna. "How can we be certain that she is Demon Lord Etna?" Rozalin examined the girl from top to toe.

She had dark pinkish hair and red piercing eyes. Her entire outfit was made of black leather; a choker around her neck, a short skirt with openings on the sides accompanied by a belt with pockets in the shape of prinnies, and a small top that, barely, covered her less than impressive bust. Furthermore she wore earrings in the shape of skulls and had small leathery wings on her back and a pinkish tail with a heart shaped tip.

Finishing her observation, Rozalin nodded to herself as if she understood something. "Also, I find it difficult to imagine that a Demon Lord would have such a flat chest…"

("Ah, she went there…") Marc thought to himself half amused and half pitying the girl.

The atmosphere around the girl changed as she cracked her knuckles and turned to the nearest prinny. She punched the unsuspecting prinny so hard it blasted off into the sky, not to be seen again. A faint twinkle could be seen where the prinny disappeared.

"…Flat chest, huh?" the girl said in an indescribably angry, but icy tone.

"Aahhh! You are indeed a Demon Lord!" Tink creamed out loud. "I am your loyal servant, master! Please, I am yours to command!"

Adell looked at Tink and sighed. "Damn, that was a quick surrender… Don't you have any pride?"

The girl now confirmed to be Etna, once again turned to the party. "So? I proved I'm who I say I am, but what about you? Are you really Zenon's daughter?"

("All you really proved was that you're strong, though…") Roy thought to himself blankly.

Still a bit shaken up from the display of sheer brute strength, Rozalin puffed up her chest. "Y-Yes, I am. I am Overlord Zenon's only daughter."

"Great. Can you take me home to daddy then? Like, right now?" Etna said with a smirk. "…For what reason?" Rozalin asked the Demon Lord.

"Why? So I can kill him and make myself the new Overlord, silly." Etna said bluntly as she cracked her knuckles once more. "Well, chop chop. I don't have all day."

She stared at the frozen party. "Or, I could amuse myself by killing you all, one at a time."

"Whaaaaaattt!" Tink screamed in fear. "Who ze hell brought us out here! Oh damn it! It was me!" Tink self-destructed out of pure fear and dropped to the ground completely burned out.

("Oh my. Sir Tink sure can't take a joke.") Celeste thought to herself, not realizing Etna's seriousness.

Rozalin took a step back. "…I, I won't help you. I, Rozalin, will not be coerced." Etna took another step forward. "Aww, are you trying to protect daddy? You're so adorable. But, if you won't help me, then I'll just have to kill you first!" Rozalin started backing down, visibly intimidated.

"Princess!" Marc called out to Rozalin. "It might be wise to make a run for it. All jokes aside, this woman is probably incredibly strong."

Rozalin was visibly in conflict with herself before she finally stepped forward. "…I won't do it! I won't be bullied by a flat chested fornicatress like you!" She yelled loudly while pointing at Etna. Everyone stared at Rozalin baffled as Etna boiled over with irritation.

"Ugghhhh…! You really wanna die, huh!" The air around Etna began to distort as an aura of pure energy surrounded her. She put up her hands as a giant ball of fire was created above her head. Etna threw the mass of energy straight at Rozalin and the others.

The impact of the fireball was powerful enough to vaporize part of the swamp and due to the swirling dust and smoke op the impact nothing could be seen.

"*Cough, cough* Ugh…" Roy slowly stood up and looked around for the others. The first person he found lying on the ground was Celeste. "...Sis! Sis! Are you okay!"

Celeste opened her eyes to find Roy standing beside her. "…Ungh… Roy..? -! Is everyone alright?" Celeste also got up and tried to look around but her vision was being obscured by the dust.

As the visibility gradually got better, the air cleared enough for Roy and Celeste to see what had happened. Blocking the brunt of the impact from the attack, Adell had jumped in front of Rozalin and Marc in front of the siblings, shielding them from the impact.

"…_Whew_…You okay back there..?" Marc called out to the siblings winded. "Marc!" Celeste gasped.

"You blockhead! What were you thinking!" Roy yelled at the warrior.

"Y-You…!" Rozalin let out in shock.

"That's a good determination!" Adell called out to Rozalin. "I don't really like demons or girls, but I respect that you're risking your life to protect your family."

"Agh, what's your problem? Why'd you get in the way?" Etna asked Adell annoyed. "I promised her that I would return her to her father! So I can't let you kill her! I must protect her!" Adell yelled back determined.

"W-What is this nonsense! She was attacking me! Why didn't you run!" Rozalin yelled at Adell exasperated. Adell looked over his shoulder at Rozalin. "I made you a promise! I'm going to keep that promise, even if it kills me!"

"You…you are that devoted to your silly ideals? You were actually going to keep your promise to me, Overlord Zenon's daughter…?" Adell turned to face Rozalin surprised. "What? You didn't believe me? Sonuva-"

"Fool! You are going to get yourself killed!" Rozalin yelled at him angrily. "You may not care if you die or not, but won't Taro and Hanako be sad if you do!"

"…Don't worry, I won't die. I still have other promises to keep." He jabbed his fist into his palm. "I won't die 'till I defeat Overlord Zenon!"

"I don't understand…! Everything you say and do is contradictory!"

"You don't need to understand it. All you gotta know is that this is just my style!"

Behind Adell, Etna was once again enveloped by an aura of powerful energy. "…You guys are completely underestimating me, aren't you! You're either really brave or really ignorant. Mmm, my money's on ignorant…"

She cracked her knuckles as she pulled out a spear out of nowhere.

"Prinny Squad! Sic 'em!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah, I intended to finish up chapter 3 this time around but it was getting a bit too long for my taste so I'm gonna make one more separate chapter. Next time, the thrilling conclusion to our showdown with Demon LordBeauty Queen Etna! **_

_**'Till next time~**_


	15. Chapter 3: Of Happy Feet and Promises

_**Hey there folks! Back again with the conclusion of chapter 3! Huzzah! X) So I'm actually pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out. I always liked the showdown with Etna in the game so I took my time to do honor to the fight ^^**_

_**I really liked writing this chapter and hope you guys will like it too ;) Alright then, enjoy~ ^3^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rise of the Beauty Queen; Of Happy Feet and Promises<strong>

_**Demon Lord/Beauty Queen Etna: **__Etna_ _is a demon lord who is currently the vassal of Overlord Laharl. She aided Laharl in becoming Overlord and is respected by him as his right hand demon. She is also the master of a large number prinnies collectively known as the Prinny Squad. They do everything from menial labor, housekeeping, cooking, and raiding. Currently, she has run away from Laharl to pursue her own interests on the planet of Veldime. Etna is ambitious, cunning, underhanded, and sometimes cruel. Yet she also has a good sense of what is expected in a leader and advises Laharl on many issues. Like any demon, she can be greedy and belligerent, certainly when it comes to sweets._

**Location: Murderer's Vault; Tragedy Land**

"Damn bird!" Roy yelled irritated as he threw one of the prinnies over his shoulder and tossed it away, causing it to explode. "How'd ya like that, happy feet!"

"_Prinny Barrage, dood!_" Another prinny jumped up from behind Roy and fired successive small shockwaves at him from his small swords.

"Crap! _Blind!_" Roy cast a blinding spell on the attacking prinny at the last second and managed to evade the attack just in time. "Roy!" Celeste called out distressed. "I'm fine! Just keep healing the boss and blockhead!"

Because Adell and Marc had been injured by the attack from Demon Lord Etna, the party had been forced on the defensive while Celeste was tending to their wounds. Meanwhile, Rozalin, Roy and the recovered Tink had been holding off Etna's lackey's; the Prinny Squad. Though Prinnies are pretty much considered the footstools of the Netherworld, their sheer numbers more than make up for their lack of strength.

"Sis! Aren't you about done yet?" Roy called out to his sister as he blasted a Prinny with his mega fire spell. "Not yet! These burns are quite severe!" The young Red Skull looked around him. Despite their joint efforts, Rozalin, Tink and himself could not keep up with the continuous attacks from the many attacking Prinnies and were slowly but surely pushed further back.

("This is bad… There's too many of them…") Roy glanced at Etna who was still only watching the fight. ("And I don't like that she hasn't moved yet either…")

"Sorry, Celeste…" Marc said apologetically. "If we hadn't gotten ourselves hurt, Roy wouldn't have to…" Celeste shook her head silently. "Please do not apologize… If anyone is to blame, it would be I…" Marc could see a look of remorse in her eyes, but could not understand why. Had he not been, in fact, the one who had lacked the strength to flawlessly protect them?

"Mon dieu! Zis is getting dangerous, Princess!" Tink said to Rozalin as he hovered beside her in a moment of respite. "Yes…But I fear we cannot flee from this fight…" Rozalin said eyeing the Demon Lord in distance.

"I don't think we afford to wait any longer…" Adell said, looking at the others struggling against the large number of enemies. "Thanks, Celeste. I'm rejoining the fight now."

"What! But Sir Adell, your wounds are still-!" Adell cast her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm built pretty tough." Adell stood up and stretched his arms.

"You can stay here, Marc. I'm more than enough for this lot." Marc smirked and also stood up. "Heh, no can do, boss. We can't let you outwork us, now." Adell also smirked and nodded at the warrior.

"But what do you suggest we do?" Celeste asked, still eyeing the pair concerned for their injuries. "Even when we rejoin the fight, we're still largely outnumbered."

"I've actually got an idea on that matter." Marc said seriously. "If we make sure to avoid direct combat and round up the prinnies in one area, we can take advantage of their little explosive problem and take 'em all out in one blow."

Adell nodded agreeing. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Alright then, let's _throw down_, shall we?"

"That's a horrible pun, boss."

"…Sorry."

The screams of flying prinnies and the sounds of many loud explosions now filled the air as the party had engaged in a contest of prinny tossing.

"Haaaaaah!" "_Doooooooooooddd_!" ***Boom***

"Oryaaaaaahh!" "_Why, doooooooood_!" ***Kablam***

Nearly completely wiped out, the remaining members of the prinny squad fearfully kept their distance. "Alright! Keep it up guys! We've got 'em on the run, now!" Adell called out at the group.

("And just in time too…") Marc thought to himself. ("The longer this fight drags on, the worse it gets for us…")

"Finally done with those runts, huh? Took ya long enough." Etna had stood up and casually twirled around her **Elder Spear **in her hand.

"Guess it's finally time for me to join in on the fun." The Demon Lord had barely even finished her sentence before she disappeared from their sights.

"How did she-!" Rozalin exclaimed surprised. But before she had even completely grasped what just happened, Rozalin heard a loud thud along with a scream behind her.

"Aaiiii-!" *_Smack_* Rozalin spun around to find Etna standing behind her, with her foot firmly planted on Tink's small body. "Tink!" Only Tink's twitching, small legs remained above the ground as he was knocked out cold and smashed into the ground.

"I figured I'd take care of this gross thing first." Etna said carefree, as if she had just simply swatted an insignificant fly. "Why you-!" Rozalin raised her Noble Rose at Etna and put her finger on the trigger. But she couldn't pull it. The presence of such an overwhelmingly powerful foe froze her on the spot.

"_Tiger Charge_!" Adell rushed straight at Etna at full speed, but just before he was close enough to throw a punch he feinted to the left, then back to the right and then twice more, going so far as to create five copies of himself. Then all five copies disappeared and Adell was nowhere to be found. "Take this!" He reappeared behind Etna and threw an uppercut at his full might.

"_Yawn_…Booooooring… That all you got, champ?" Etna easily blocked Adell's attack with a single hand and looked at him disappointed. She then spun around and smashed into Adell's side with the flat side of her spear. With the sickening crunch of breaking ribs, Adell was propelled away and crashed into the ground.

"Boss!" "Adell!"

"So? Who's next?" Etna's indifferent tone made her threat all the more real. Adell had gone to the ground in a single hit. How could they possibly defeat such a monster?

"What? No volunteers? Then I'll just pick one myself. Eeny meeny miny…"

Etna looked over at Roy, who clasped his staff with shaking legs. "Moe."

Startled, Roy backed away. "I-I'm not afraid of you!" He raised his staff towards Etna. "J-just try me! I'll send you packing!"

"No, Roy!" Celeste called out at her little brother.

"Oh? Pretty brave for a little kid. Let's see you back up your claim." Etna slowly walked towards the young boy. "_Incinerate my enemies_! _Mega Fire_!" Roy shot a large fireball from his staff, straight at Etna. Etna simply stepped to the left and dodged the attack without breaking pace. Rattled, Roy cast a number of fire spells at her, but all were easily evaded.

Etna now stood in front of Roy and picked the scared boy up by his arm. Roy raised his staff again but Etna knocked it out of his hand and to the ground.

"You should be careful who you pick a fight with in the future, you might end up regretting it." Roy flailed around trying to get loose but Etna's grip wouldn't lessen.

"Maybe breaking an arm or two will serve as a good lesson?" Etna gripped Roy's arm even more firmly. "Uwaaa-!" Roy screamed out with tears in his eyes.

"Let go of him!" Celeste ran up to Etna and swung her staff at her. Etna dropped Roy and looked at Celeste amused. "Oh? That's pretty gutsy for one of your sort. I thought you healers swore a pledge of non-violence?"

Celeste silently stood in front of Etna, determined to protect Roy at all costs. "Those're some good eyes you have." Etna said with a smirk. "If it weren't for your shaking limbs I just might have bought it."

Just as she had said, Celeste was shaking vigorously in fear. "Well whatever, you chose to fight by your own will." Etna's eyes gazed upon Celeste coldly. "Don't regret it, now."

"_Boulder Crush!_" Marc jumped up from behind Etna and struck down his axe in a fluid motion from a front flip. "Marc!" Celeste exclaimed.

Etna jumped aside and turned her attention from the siblings to Marc. ("Don't let up now…") "_Colossal Fissure!_" He jumped towards her again and spun himself around through the air before striking down again. The force of the impact caused a number of rock pillars to sprout out from the ground. This attack was once again easily evaded by the Demon Lord however.

("I can't give her a chance to counter!") "_Boomerang Axe!_" With a flourish, Marc tossed his axe at Etna immediately after his last attack. Etna evaded the frontal attack from the axe and smirked at the warrior. "C'mon twinkle toes, don't tell me you think you can beat me with such weak-sauce attacks, do you?" The axe flew back, heading towards Etna once again in an arc; but she noticed it in time and kicked the underside of the weapon and launched it into the air.

But Marc had anticipated this. Having already jumped to where the axe was heading, Marc caught his weapon and prepared for his most powerful attack. "This'll end it! Eat this!"

He struck down with a powerful motion at Etna, but she blocked the attack with her spear. Following through, Marc struck again, this time in an upward motion. This attack was also blocked by the 'Beauty Queen's' spear.

Using the upward momentum, Marc jumped up high and cut down once more with a tremendous amount of force. Etna blocked the attack once more, but it caused the ground beneath her to be smashed. As Etna lost her footing, Marc landed behind her and dashed towards her at full velocity with his axe in striking position.

He swung his axe at Etna, which she barely evaded. But Marc's technique wasn't finished yet. He grabbed the girl by her arms and swung her around in a way that reminded one of a tornado. Letting her go at full speed, Marc tossed her high into the air. Bracing himself, Marc also jumped up and raised his axe up high for the final strike.

"Go down! _Violent Storm!_" He swung down his axe and blasted Etna into the ground.

Panting, Marc landed on his feet and stared at the crater his attack had left. "Did… Did I get her…?"

As the dust cleared, a silhouette could be seen slowly standing up. "*Cough, cough* Bleh, look what you did to my outfit!" Demon Lord Etna stood up in the middle of the crater, dusting herself off.

"No way! That was my most powerful technique! How can there not be a scratch on you!" Etna jumped out of the crater and landed in front of him.

"Guess you're not as strong as you thought you were, huh?" And with that said, Etna punched Marc in the stomach causing him to double over. "Gah-! Shi-"

"Marc!" Celeste cried out in despair. Etna grabbed Marc by his face, held him up and punched him again a few times before tossing his unconscious body to the ground like a rag doll. Having finished off the last of the people capable of combat, Etna walked towards Rozalin once more.

"W-What power…! This is the strength of a Demon Lord…?" Rozalin said in shock.

"Ohh, no, no, no." Etna said laughing. "That wasn't even a warm-up. That was just to show you how strong and beautiful I am."

"So, Princess, ready to take me to daddy?" Etna said deviously. Rozalin glanced at the others, who were obviously at the end of their rope.

"Wait…"

Adell slowly stood up again. Wobbling on his feet, he slowly edged forward. "…You sound like you've already won. Isn't it a little early for that…?" Though his words were strong, his tone would not follow. Ever unsteady on his feet, Adell seemed ready to keel over at any second.

"A-Adell..? You…" Rozalin gasped, shocked at his strength of will. "The fight's just getting started…! I haven't even played my trump card…!" Adell took his fighting stance.

"Why do boys always feel the need to show off in front of girls?" Etna said with a sigh. "...Don't tell me you're some kind of masochist…"

Adell glanced at Rozalin as he passed by her and stood in front of her. "…I always keep my promises..! Whatever it takes, I will take you back to your father…!"

"Why? I am Overlord Zenon's daughter, I am your enemy! So why are you trying so hard..?" Rozalin almost yelled at him in frustration.

"I hate lies… In any form…" Adell answered plainly. "Ugh. You hot-blooded punks are always such a pain. Maybe I should just put him out of his misery."

Etna raised her spear at Adell. In reaction, Rozalin jumped in front of him. "N,No, wait..!" Etna shrugged. "Then I'll make this easy. Just tell me where Overlord Zenon is." Rozalin looked at Etna distressed. "That's…"

Etna's eyes went cold and a wave of killing intent washed over Rozalin as the very air began to quiver. "Are you sure? This is your last chance."

"…I…can't tell you." Rozalin said with a strained voice. Etna shrugged and looked at Adell and Rozalin with a sliver of pity. "Wow, you're a cold-hearted bitch. Hmm, sorry boy-toy, you heard the princess."

Without looking at her, Adell passed by Rozalin again and stood to face the Demon Lord. "I don't care…I choose to fight…! All my life…I've always had my own style!" Etna shrugged and clutched her spear. "Aww, how touching. Now you get to die in your own style, too." The violent energy that surrounded Etna began to pulse and started to form into her hand. Just as the energy began to grow larger Rozalin stepped forward once more and yelled at the Etna.

"Wait! I really can't tell you!" Pained, Etna halted her attack. "Sure you can." She told Rozalin bluntly. "You just don't want to."

"…No, you don't understand…The reason I can't tell you is…"

Rozalin shifted her eyes to the rest. Marc, who lay face down on the ground out cold, Roy, who clutched his arm in pain as he stood by his sister, Celeste, who was now healing Marc and her brother with tears in her eyes, and Tink, who was thoroughly smashed into the ground. With a final look at Adell, who seemed so very much in pain but remained standing regardless, Rozalin decided to swallow her pride.

She braced herself and started yelling.

"…I…I don't know where my father is! I have never even met him before!"

Rozalin's heart wrenching confession echoed throughout the forest, as if forcing her to listen to her own words indefinitely.

{-}

**Location: Veldime; in an old shack.**

"_O'clock and time for the news. Let's start today with an update. Veldime, the new hot destination. Since the confirmation of Overlord Zenon's whereabouts, the backwater world of Veldime is the latest travel hot spot! We're keeping a close eye on Veldime as this story develops! Will Zenon finally be revealed after a million years? Will someone finally bring Zenon's reign of terror to an end? Demons and Overlords around the universe are seeking the challenge._"

***Click* **"What the hell was that!" Axel turned off his small television set and slammed his fists onto the table it stood on. "I sacrificed my own health to give them that information and they didn't even mention my name! What about my glorious comeback! I started this whole craze! I made this Veldime rush possible! So why didn't I get any credit!"

The director looked to the ground disheartened. "The network execs conned us out of everything… They don't even have our money. I called them, but they all act as if they don't know anything about us."

Axel stared at the director in despair. "No way…Have they abandoned me on this hellhole? Me, Axel, the Dark Hero…?"

"They have abandoned us… Unless the network sends a crew to pick us up, there's no way we can return…" the director added with a deep sigh.

"…No. The gig's not over yet! I'm Axel, the Dark Hero! There's no situation I can't rock out off!"

"Axel, darling…" the director said with a sniffle. Axel turned his back to the director and stared out of the window.

"I've got a reason to go back! And a home to get back to!"

{-}

**Location: Holt Village; Adell's house**

"…Ah dammit! How could I have lost to that girl!" Adell stood in his living room and yelled in frustration.

"…Just be glad that you weren't hurt beyond healing. We should thank that Demon Lord for allowing you to return at all." Adell's Dad said with a compassionate smile. Yet Adell could not bear to make eye contact.

"I'm pathetic. I can't even keep a single promise…I'm all talk…" he clutched his fist. "If only I was stronger…"

"But hasn't it been, like, a really long time since you've lost a fight to anyone? That Demon Lord must be really strong…" Taro mused innocently. Hearing Taro's words, the scar on Adell's cheek started to itch.

"Don't worry bro; I'll get 'em back for you next time." Hanako said with a smile.

"She's…sort of right." Adell's Mom said smiling. "It isn't like you to be depressed. Just get stronger and beat her next time."

"But still…damn!" Adell spat with a frown.

"Adell."

Mom suddenly spoke seriously. "Just be happy that you're safely back home with your family. I know that you're mad because you lost. I also know that you're fighting so hard for us, your family. But, for us, what matters the most is that you come home alive. That is what we hope for the most."

Adell looked up at Mom. "Please make me a promise; that no matter what, you will come home alive."

"…What's with the change all of a sudden?" Adell said surprised. "You're usually screaming at me to hurry up and defeat Zenon, but now…"

"Adell." Mom looked at Adell seriously.

Adell complied and nodded. "…OK. I promise. I will come home alive."

Taro looked at Rozalin, who was sitting in the corner, with concern.

"What's wrong, Princess? You haven't said a word this entire time. Does it hurt somewhere?" Taro asked Rozalin worried.

"No… That is not what disturbs me." Rozalin said downcast.

"Princess, you're amazing!" Taro suddenly said with his usual goofy smile. "You healed faster than everyone else."

Rozalin could do nothing but remain quiet in the face of such kindness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaaand, scene! Like I said at the intro, I really liked writing this chapter! ^^ I don't know why, but there's something exiting about fighting an enemy that's many, many times more powerful then you are. That feeling of absolute hopelessness... I was hoping to decently convey that. =P Next up is the epilogue for this chapter, and many things will change here after... A mystery will be revealed and a new comrade may even join the party!<strong>_

_**Look forward to it! This is me, signing out~ Sweet dreams in wonderland, kids.**_


	16. Chapter 3: Epilogue

_**A third upload in a single month? This is madness! NO, THIS...IS... *Ahem* No, no, no, I'm not doing that joke. So, here's the epilogue for chapter 3! Lots of development this time around~ Ooh, I love it ^^ I'm getting tingles all over... (Not in a creepy way 0_o) Aw, to hell with it! Please enjoy the new chapter \^3^/**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rise of the Beauty Queen; Epilogue<strong>

**Location: Holt Village; Adell's house**

The usually rowdy dinner table was quiet that evening. Adell ate his dinner together with his two siblings and his parents.

"Were your friends not feeling well yet?" Dad asked Adell while he cut into his meat with his knife.

"Today was pretty rough on them as well…" Adell answered, thinking back to the fight with Etna.

"That Demon Lord really did a number on you, didn't she?" Hanako mused out loud.

"It really has been years since you last lost in a fight, right Adell?" Taro asked his brother again. "Now that I think of it, wasn't there that one time you came home all bloody..?"

Adell frowned at his little brother. "Don't speak of that, Taro…I don't want to remember." he answered with a grimace.

"Anyway." he continued. "Marc was still asleep and Roy didn't feel like eating either so they're resting in their room. Celeste said she wanted to be with them when they woke up."

"The princess wasn't feeling well either…" Taro said as he looked at her empty chair. "I hope she feels better soon…"

{-}

_Marc stood on the cliff near his childhood home. His body was small, like a child's. A little girl, about the same age as him, stood in front of him. Though he knew her very well, he just couldn't picture her face. _

_"I thought you said you would protect me…" The girl told Marc in a sad tone. "I… but I-" _

_"Why didn't you save me..?" "I wanted to! I just-" _

_"I thought we'd be friends forever…" Marc blinked and everything around him went up in flames, including the girl. He reached out his hand towards her but couldn't reach her no matter how hard he tried. _

_"It hurts..! It hurts so much..!" "Stop it! Please stop it!" He screamed out in terror. _

_"Goodbye…" _

Marc opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the ceiling of his room back in Adell's house. The dream still remained fresh in his mind. His mouth felt dry and he could feel the sweat trickling down his back. As his thoughts slowly cleared, Marc remembered what had happened. They were fighting Demon Lord Etna. They were being defeated one by one. Marc couldn't even slow her down and went down in an instant.

("_Guess you're not as strong as you thought you were, huh?_") Etna's words still rang in his ears.

He sat up and noticed Celeste sitting by his side, with her head on his bed and her hands tightly wrapped around his own hand. "…Celeste..?" The long haired girl slept beside him, so close he could hear her breathing.

"…Mnm..?" She slowly opened her eyes and met with Marc's gaze. "Ah! You're awake..! I'm sorry; I must have dozed off..." Celeste got up with a flushed face and quickly let go of Marc's hand. The pair stared at each other for a while in silence.

"I, I'm glad you are okay…" Celeste finally said as she smiled at him. Though her smile was sincere, Marc couldn't help but feel like he could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"…What happened after I… after I lost..?"

Celeste looked to the ground and explained what had happened in detail. Rozalin had confessed that she had never even met her father in person, and thus didn't know where he was. Etna lost all interest in the group after that and let them go without any further problems. She even had a few of her prinnies take the party back home.

"She did..?" "Yes…" Celeste nodded solemnly. "Perhaps she wasn't such a bad person after all…" The pair once again fell silent.

"How're the others?" Marc asked her after processing all of the information given to him. "I treated everyone's wounds; most of which were pretty shallow, beside Sir Adell's and your wounds… A few of Sir Adell's ribs were broken but he should be fine after a night of rest."

"Good… That at least is a relief…" Marc said in thought.

"I- I actually wanted to apologize to you!" Celeste suddenly blurted out. "What?" Marc let out in surprise. "What are you sorry about? You healed everyone back up, didn't you?"

"It's not about that… I wanted to apologize about what I asked you after our first day with Sir Adell and Miss Rozalin. About you protecting me…" Marc stared at Celeste confused. Why did she need to apologize about that?

"After seeing you get hurt so badly trying to protect us, I realized how selfish it was of me to ask you such a thing…"

Marc's entire being shook. ("What? What is she trying to say?")

"From now on, you don't need to protect me anymore."

("…What..? But…why..?")

"I, I actually bought a bow from the local weapon store after we got back… I don't… want to be a burden on everyone…"

("Doesn't she trust me anymore..? Because I lost..?")

"So, please don't worry about me from now on… I'll become stronger and take care of myself." Celeste stood up and walked towards the door.

"Please make sure to get some rest. Goodnight." She gently closed the door behind her, leaving Marc staring at the door perplexed. Minutes passed in a matter of seconds as Marc tried to make sense of the girls' words.

"What…just happened..?"

"You got dumped, smart guy."

The sudden voice shook him from his bewilderment. "Roy?" Marc shifted his eyes to Roy's bed where, apparently, he had been listening the entire time. The young boy had wrapped himself up into his sheets.

"Obviously she doesn't want you to get hurt because of her. So because you suck so hard, sis is gonna fight her own battles from now on." Despite Roy's sarcastic tone of voice, Marc could tell he was hurt as well.

"She even went as far as telling me she'd protect me too… Hilarious, isn't it? She can barely even bear seeing other people get hurt, let alone doing it to them herself… She's just forcing herself to be strong because she can't rely on us…" Roy's voice sounded strained.

The two guys kept silent for a while. Marc couldn't think of any words to comfort him nor express how he felt. Had he failed them? Failed himself, because of his own weakness? He wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry.

"…How's your arm..?" He asked the boy, remembering what had happened to him earlier. "..Fine… Sis took care of it…"

"…I see… That's good…"

Not sure what he should do now, Marc's thoughts threatened to overwhelm him. "…I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

"…Do what you want…" Roy answered meekly.

Marc got up out of bed, put on his clothes and walked towards the door. Just as he put his hand on the door handle, Roy called out to him.

"Hey..." Marc stopped and turned his head. "I… I want to get stronger… What should I do..?" His voice shook. It must have taken a lot for Roy to swallow his pride and ask him of all people for advice.

Marc pondered Roy's question in silence. Before today, he would have answered it without a single doubt in his mind. 'Just train hard and keep your goal close in your mind. If you've got the time to think about such things you might as well spend it training.' But he couldn't say that now. After all those years of training and hard work, he had been defeated without as much as putting a scratch on his opponent.

"…I'm afraid I don't have the answer you're looking for…" Marc answered while turning his head back to the door. "But… I'll tell you when I find out..." He exited the room and closed the door behind him.

**Location: Holt Village; Hidden Area**

Marc made his way to the hidden area in the wilderness near Holt Village Taro had showed them the previous day. He wanted to be alone. He needed to sort out his thoughts. The evening sky grew red as the sun set and the temperature slowly dropped. Marc walked onto the large open field and looked around. As he had hoped, there wasn't anyone there.

A soft breeze blew past the area, causing the grass to gently sway left to right. Marc sat down and closed his eyes. The wind almost felt like a comforting pat on the back.

When Marc opened his eyes again, it had become significantly darker. ("Have I been here that long..?") He sighed and let himself fall over on his back.

He could barely make out the first visible stars. "Not as strong as I thought I was…huh…" Marc's thoughts dwelled back to his dream. Powerless, he stood by and watched as everything he held dear burned away.

"I promised myself I would never let that happen again and yet…" He balled his fist in frustration. "So why did I lose? At this rate, nothing will have changed. I'm still as powerless as I was before I left home…" The mere thought of that notion sickened him. He had discarded his past to become strong. Strong enough to protect what was dear to him. Or at least that's what he thought.

Suddenly, a feeling of terror washed over Marc. The hair's on the back of his neck stood up on end. "-!" Marc jumped up from his spot in reaction. "This feeling is…killing intent?"

He stood on guard and scanned over the area but couldn't see anyone. "Who's there!" Marc yelled loudly. The only answer he received was silence.

Then a light swooshing sound came from behind him. Purely on instinct, Marc jumped to the side as a number of throwing stars planted themselves into the spot where he just stood. "These are…shuriken? -!" Marc jumped aside again as another round of shuriken planted themselves into the ground where he just was. ("I'm a sitting duck out here in the open!") Having not brought his axe with him, Marc was forced to either keep moving until he found his assailant or had successfully escaped.

Dodging his fair share of shuriken on the way, Marc fled into the forest. He made his way through the thick mass of trees and kept vigilant of possible attacks.

Having not been attacked for a while, Marc stopped and checked his surroundings for movement. The forest was silent. Probably too silent. Was he still being chased? Did he lose his attacker in the forest? Why would anyone be attacking him in the first place? A lot of questions ran through his head, but all would have to wait.

From the corner of his eye, Marc saw a flash of black speed towards him. He turned his body just in time to evade a sword thrust from his attacker and knocked the weapon from his hand in a single fluid motion. He then grabbed his foe by the shoulders and forced him to the ground.

After pinning him down, Marc noticed his foe was surprisingly….soft?

"It is good to see you are still so very gentle with girls." A deadpan voice addressed him.

Now that he had the time, Marc noticed his opponent was actually a woman. She wore a dark blue and grey-ish outfit with a set of baggy pants with sturdy looking knee protectors. Her arms were covered in white bandages, a large scroll was tied to her back and she kept her mouth hidden behind a piece of cloth. The most familiar parts about her were her piercing red eyes, large bosom and long jet-black hair. This person was someone Marc knew very well.

"A-Ayane?" "Well met, young master Marciano." Embarrassed, Marc quickly released the girl and helped her up.

"Ayane, what are you doing here! I mean- Well, I'm glad to see you but… Wait, why were you even attacking me?" The woman called Ayane dusted herself off and looked at Marc seriously.

"Young master, you are not weak." This sudden statement startled Marc. "-! How did you…"

"I have been watching you for some time now; under instructions of your parents, of course." "My parents..?" Ayane nodded.

"Yes… Having not heard from you for many years, they decided it was prudent to check up on you… They thought it best for me to track you down."

"I see… So you were the one who returned our wallets?" "You always were prone to misplace your belongings." Ayane said nodding in confirmation.

"And the arrows in the forest were also your doing?" "You truly must learn to navigate better…" Marc sighed in admittance.

"When I finally found you on this planet, I was…surprised. That shy, weak boy had grown up to become a strong and confident warrior."

Marc looked to the ground. "Strong? No… I'm…"

"Were you not the one who sensed my presence, evaded my attacks and even forced me to the ground? That is not a feat many can hope to accomplish."

Marc scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Simply losing a fight does not make one weak, just as much as winning a fight does not necessarily mean you are strong. You made the decision to leave home in order to seek something you lacked by your own free will. I see no reason for you to give up now."

"Ayane…"

"Do not make that face, young master. I am merely stating what you should already know, deep down."

"…Thanks, Ayane." Marc said with a light smile. "I, I think I was over thinking things too much."

"A bad habit of yours I am well aware of. As your caretaker, I felt it my duty to set you back on your course."

Ayane picked up her blade from the ground and sheathed it. "It is getting late, young master. I realize you may have more questions, however, if you are to continue your quest tomorrow, it would be wise to retire soon."

"Yeah, I suppose you might be right… but what about you? What are you going to do?" Marc asked curiously. The woman merely smirked. "A true Kunoichi needs no rest." "I…see…" Marc answered slightly baffled.

"Well, please tell mom and dad I'm fine. I'm not going back yet though, I've still got something I gotta do." He said resolute. "Thanks again Ayane, I owe you one."

Ayane started fidgeting around embarrassed. "Yes, of course… Well I, I actually…"

"Was there something else?" Marc asked the fidgeting kunoichi.

Regaining her composure, the woman coughed to clear her throat. "*Ahem* Yes. Before I return to your parents to report, I felt it would be, err, prudent to observe your actions from here on out, yes. Therefore, I request permission to accompany you in your further campaign…"

Marc noticed a light blush on the woman's face. "Are you saying you want to help us find Overlord Zenon?"

"Not particularly." She said, suddenly serious again. "But it is my duty to protect young master Marciano from the shadows. That is what it means to be a Shinobi; to serve one's liege."

"Well…yeah, I suppose that's fine... But could you maybe not call me by my full name? I'm going by the name Marc these days."

"That won't do, young master! I must always address you by your full name. It would be shameful for me not to do so!" Marc sighed. "Fine then, do what you want…"

**Kunoichi {Ayane} has joined the party (from the shadows)! **

"I shall be close by whenever you need me, young master. You need but call."

"Thanks, I'm counting on you from here on." The girl disappeared from sight, leaving Marc alone in the now dark forest.

"…Ayane..?" The woman instantly reappeared next to Marc. "Yes?"

"Which way was the house again?"

**Location: Veldime: ?**

A certain wild haired Lioness entered a dim lit room and threw herself onto a couch. "Ahh, what a day!" She stretched her arms and legs and made herself comfortable.

"Well~ you sure took your sweet time~ did you stop for coffee or something, Leona?" Another familiar voice called out to the lioness.

"Sadie? Didn't think ya'd be back yet. Dun tell me ya skipped out on yur mission?" A thief girl with a devious smile stepped out from the shadows.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me~ I was robbed! By a ninja girl with huuuge udders, no less! It pisses me off just thinking about it~"

Leona stared at the girl named Sadie incredulously. "Ya got mugged? Ghahahaha, the thief got mugged herself! 'N by a cow-ninja no less! Bwahahahaha! Ah'd have loved ta've seen that!" Leona rolled around the couch laughing.

"I don't see how that's funny…" Another figure chimed in from the shadows.

"Wha-? Glenn, ya were here too? Ya should speak up, ya gloomy bastard." The man in the shadows passively leaned against the wall.

The young man wore a denim vest with large rifle rounds attached to it and covered it up with a brown poncho. He wore a pair of black jeans with matching shoes, a belt with two pistol holders attached to it, a pair of fingerless gloves and on his head he wore a strange cowboy hat with two holes on top and more rifle rounds underneath it. The hat looked disturbingly much like it had a face. Finally, the man's long blonde hair, covered half of his face, making it so that only one of his eyes was visible.

"I reckon the boss won't be pleased with your failure, Sadie… And you know how she gets when she's not happy…"

"But it wasn't even my fault~" Sadie said irritated. "Some kinda group of do-gooders got in my way~"

Glenn shrugged. "Not my concern… Results are all that matter… Well, at least Leona completed her task…"

"Ahaha, yeah, 'bout that…" Leona said while scratching the back of her head. Glenn grimaced. "Don't tell me you failed as well…"

"Not mah fault! Sum lumberjack got in mah way! Lemme think, his name was… 'twas like… Jarth… Marth..? Eh, ah dun remember…"

Glenn stared at his comrades impatiently. "You two are worthless… I'll be takin' the next job…" He spun around his pistols on his fingers. "I'll show you how an ace marksman takes down his target..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that concludes chapter 3! The mysteries of the returned wallets and the arrows in the forest were solved~ =P I actually wanted to introduce Ayane earlier but it felt more natural like this for me =3 Also, Leona the beastmaster and Sadie, the thief girl from chapter two were in cahoots! And now the mysterious gunner Glenn takes to the stage as well... And they also mentioned a boss... And what will the future have in store for Marc, Celeste and Roy now that their relationship has become even more complicated? XD <strong>_

_**You'll have to stay tuned to find out! Please look forward for the next part, where we enter into the fourth chapter of the story~ We may even meet yet another new comrade veeeeeery soon~ Who knows~ **_

_**Welp, this is me, signing off. And remember kids, wearing a cowboy hat automatically makes you a cowboy.**_


	17. Chapter 4: Of Nudity and Bonds

_**"HUZZAH!" I discovered Cave Story, Doukutsu Monogatari recently, I can't believe I missed out on such a great little pearl of a game for so long _ (I really gotta stop using my intro for plugging stuff I like XD)**_

_**So welcome back guys. And gals? I wonder which visit my story more... Eh whatev's, here's the start of chapter four, Axel's scheme! Enjoy~ ^3^**_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 4: Axels' Scheme; Of Nudity and Bonds**

_Ayane:_ _A Kunoichi, AKA female ninja. Brandishes a short sword and shuriken stars. __She used to serve Marc as a maid of sorts back when he lived with his family. Following an order from Marc's parents, she tracked him to Veldime and helps him from the shadows. __Sometimes overprotective of her 'young master' and often tries to keep him out of harm's way by quietly disposing of possible threats around him. Ayane tends to reminisce about Marc's childhood days and tends to tell people embarrassing stories about him. She is older then she looks and has a weak spot for cats._

**Location: Holt Village; Adell's house**

_The dark and ruined world had appeared before Rozalin once more. A person stood in the middle of a battlefield with many bloody corpses scattered all around. The figure held a pair of blades, still soaked in the blood of its victims. _

_"Ughhh… Father…? Father, is that you…?" Rozalin stared at the back of the person surrounded by death. "What is wrong, father…? What happened…!" _

_The person Rozalin believed to be her father ignored her pleas and stared at the carnage before him. "Father, please answer me!" She pleaded desperately. _

_Just as the figure slowly turned to face her, Rozalin could feel her concentration slipping._

She found herself awakening from a dream in her bed. Rozalin sat up and stared at the wall in silence. "It…was all a dream…? No, a nightmare… Or…a glimpse of things to come…"

Dawn had come to Veldime and the first bird of the day cheerfully whistled its tune, greeting the new day. _"Fire!" _The bird instantly lost its cheerfulness for the day…and for every other day for that matter.

"Damn bird…shut the hell up…" Roy groaned as he yawned grumpily. "…Ah, crap. Now I'm totally awake…" He slowly got out of his bed and slouched over towards Marc's bed.

"If I gotta wake up, I'm sure as hell not gonna let that snoring sonova-" Roy couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that his jaw had dropped to the floor. A dark haired, half naked woman lay sleeping next to Marc in his bed.

"…I must still be sleeping… I'm gonna close my eyes, and when I open them again, everything will be back to normal." Roy counted down in his head. ("3…2…1…") He opened his eyes again. And this time, it was only Marc lying in his bed. Roy let out a sigh of relief.

"…Geez, my eyes are playing tricks on me…" Relieved, the boy left the room to wash his face.

"…That was close…" Marc said after he had made sure Roy had left the room.

"My apologies, young master; I had not anticipated the boy to wake up so early." Ayane's voice came from underneath his bed. "Now, if you would be so kind as to explain why you were in my bed in the first place?" Marc asked her with diminishing patience.

"Of course. While I was watching you sleep, I noticed you looked a bit chilly. So I decided sharing body warmth would be the best way to warm you up. I must have dozed off sometime after that."

Marc blankly stared up at the ceiling. "First question: Why were you watching me sleep? Second question: Whatever happened to 'A true Kunoichi needs no rest.'? And final question: …Did you really need to take off your clothes?"

The kunoichi remained silent. "…Ayane?" He lowered his head down to ground level and checked underneath the bed, only to find that the woman wasn't there anymore. Meanwhile, Roy reentered the room.

"Ugh, point that weapon of mass eruption somewhere else, fart knocker!" he commented after he found himself staring at Marc's backside. "And who were you talking to?"

Marc dropped out of his bed and landed on his face. Quickly recovering, he jumped up and scratched himself behind his head embarrassed. "Ahaha, just talking to myself…"

"You tend to do that a lot… Maybe you ought to consider getting professional help?"

Needless to say, breakfast was extremely awkward that morning. Marc and Celeste had trouble making eye contact and in the end just decided to focus on their meal. Adell and Rozalin weren't speaking and Roy decided to keep to himself and Tink, oblivious to the mood, happily chattered away to Rozalin.

"So…Where did your parents go, Adell?" Marc asked in an attempt to break the heavy atmosphere. "…Not sure…" He answered as he chewed on a piece of bread. "They said they had some kind of meeting or something."

"A meeting? What kind of meeting?"

"I dunno, they didn't say."

After breakfast, the group gathered outside of the house. Despite not having a set destination, Adell's motivation to find Overlord Zenon had not lessened even a little. It might have even grown stronger.

"They're pretty late… Don't they know we're leaving soon?" Adell spoke out loud, as he looked around for his parents.

"Adell~!" Mom's voice could be heard from a small distance.

"There you are; we were just about to leave." Adell called back. "Sorry, Adell." Dad said apologetically as they stood next to him. "There was someone we had to meet…"

"Someone? Like who?" he asked wondering. "We actually hired another person to help out in your search!" Mom said a little proud. "We bumped into each other yesterday and it just so happened that that person was an experienced mercenary! Isn't it great?"

Adell shrugged. "Well, thanks…I guess…"

"Now, now, Adell. A new comrade is something to be glad about. It means your search mission will become easier and more fun."

"More fun? I don't see what fun has to do with anything, but…"

"Anyway!" Mom interjected impatiently. "You can meet up if you go to the _Dimension Gate_. So, hop to it. Don't keep your loving family waiting!"

"Yeah, fine, I get it..." Adell grumbled. "You heard her guys; we're heading to the Dimension gate."

The party took off towards the Dimension Gate, led by Adell. Behind him, Marc, Celeste and Roy were having a conversation.

"To think a small town like this actually _had_ a Dimension Gate." Marc mused out loud.

"Then how come we had to bloody _walk _everywhere before now?" Roy grumbled. "I mean, that Gate would have been faster and easier, right?"

Celeste shook her head. "That would only serve to make you lazy. It is not so bad to get some exercise."

While discussing the pro's and con's of the matter, Celeste noticed Rozalin was listening in with a look of confusion on her face. "Is something the matter, Miss Rozalin?"

"…This, Dimension Gate… What is it?" She asked embarrassed.

"What, you didn't know?" Marc asked shocked. Embarrassed, Rozalin looked away.

"Having not seen much of the outside world, it is not so strange for her not to know." Celeste said, covering for the princess; something Rozalin was grateful for. "It is a warp device that lets you travel to places throughout the world in an instant." Celeste explained.

"Oh. That's a convenient thing." Rozalin said, honestly intrigued.

"That's right." Adell suddenly spoke. "You can go anywhere as long as you know the place. Even the Overlord's castle…" Rozalin looked to the ground and didn't speak the rest of the way.

After a short walk, the party arrived at their destination; the Dimension Gate. The gateway could best be described as a swirling mass of bluish energy. Just as they approached the large warp device, someone called out to them.

"You guys are late!" A girl jumped up from her resting spot and walked over to the group. The girl had semi long green hair with a belt-like hair band, another belt to serve as a top, a black bloomer with yet another belt around it and strong metal leg protectors and boots. Finally, she had a spear strapped to her back.

"But I suppose that's okay, I am being paid by the hour, after all."

Marc scanned over the girl and whispered to Roy amused. ("Psst, Roy. I think her fashion sense is really _tight…. _Get it? Cuz' she's wearing belts? …Pfft…") Roy sighed deeply. ("Just… just shut up…")

"Wait-" Marc suddenly exclaimed after her words had sunk in. "By the hour! ?"

"You're actually getting paid! ?" Roy also chimed in.

"Well, yeah, of course. You'd have to be a total idiot to do this sort of work for free, right? Especially since we're dealing with the God of all Overlords. High risk earns high pay."

Marc and Roy took a step back. ("Hey, blockhead. We should definitely talk to the boss about a raise…") Roy said in a whisper. ("It can't be helped, right? We already agreed to get paid after. Not to mention that Adell's Mom made us sign a contract… And you know how we demons are with contracts…")

"So you must be my employer?" The girl said directing herself towards Adell. "I'm Misaki. I specialize in both close and ranged combat, though I prefer using my spear up close and personal. Do you need me to give you a demonstration of my skills?"

Adell scratched his cheek, not sure about what he should do. "…No, that's fine. You can just come with for now..."

"R,Really? No interview or tests or anything..?" Misaki asked surprised. "Naw, its fine." Adell casually concluded.

**Female Warrior, {Misaki} has easily joined the party!**

"Oh… Well, that's fine, I guess…" Misaki said, slightly let down.

Finishing the introductions, Adell walked over to the Dimension Gate and examined the many choices for different locations.

("Young master.") Ayane suddenly hung upside-down from a tree next to Marc and whispered to him without the others noticing.

("Wha-! Don't scare me like that…What's up?")

("Just now, a strange man in a white cape ran by screaming: 'I'll show you the essence of the Dark Hero!'")

("A weird man in a white cape..? That sounds awfully familiar…")

"Well… Where to next?" Adell pondered out loud as the rest remained on stand-by. Rozalin, who was watching him and, obviously, was bothered by something, addressed Adell.

"…Why do you not censure me?" She suddenly asked him. "Censure..?"

"Do not pretend like you forgot!" Rozalin yelled angrily, unable to hold back her feelings any longer.

"I deceived you about my relationship with my father. Are you not angered by my deception! Do you not doubt the validity of my pedigree! Or perhaps you pity me, as a pathetic and foolish girl! Do not mock me! My father has provided me with a pampered life, with my own mansion and servants and Tink for as long I can remember! Even though I have not yet met him, my father cares an awful lot about me! What more proof do you need?" Rozalin's tantrum spoke tantamount of her feelings and insecurities.

"I am… I am Rozalin, Overlord Zenon's only daughter!"

"Monsieur Adell." Tink also chimed in. "Ze princess speaks ze truth. After all, I am a demon in ze service of Overlord Zenon. I guarantee zat ze princess really is her daughter. Please believe her."

Adell shrugged and looked at Rozalin. "…I'm not mad at you for anything. And I still believe that you're Zenon's daughter."

"S-Stop lying!" Rozalin yelled flustered.

"I'm not lying. The fact is; I don't know my parents either." Those words calmed Rozalin down. "What..?"

"So, I don't pity you. But, I do know how you feel."

"…You don't know your parents? You're lying! You have a family…" But before Adell and Rozalin could continue; they heard Dad's voice call out to them from a distance.

"Something bad happened! Taro and Hanako have been kidnapped!" Adell gasped in shock.

"What! ? Taro and Hanako! ?" Rozalin exclaimed. Mom joined the group as well. "Some stupid looking boy in a white cape took Taro and Hanako. But, what does he want with our kids? He won't get much money by selling them, so what's the point?" Mom added with a smile.

"Stupid looking and wearing a white cape, huh…" Adell said as he closed his eyes in thought. The image of Axels' face winking at him popped into his head for some reason. "It's gotta be him. No one else is that stupid."

"He said, 'Come to {**Dallos River**} if you want them back!' Who is he?" Dad asked.

"Just an idiot!" Adell spat irritated. "I can't believe that jerk! Is this his way of getting revenge! Sure we beat the crap out of him, but to endanger Taro and Hanako… I'll never forgive him!"

("Young master.") This time, Ayane's head peaked out from a bush as she quietly addressed Marc.

("Gah-! Could you stop doing that?")

("That strange man who came by running earlier? He ran by again yelling: 'Did you see the essence of the Dark Hero!'? It seems he was carrying your employer's younger brother and sister.")

("You saw this happen and didn't stop him?") Marc asked her deadpan. ("My duty lies in protecting the young master, not those children… Also, it seemed like a hassle.")

("…*Sigh* I'd better not tell Adell about that…") Marc concluded with a grunt.

("It seems my chance to prove myself may come sooner as expected!") Misaki thought to herself exited. ("Alright! I'll prove my worth by rescuing the employers' brother and sister!") In her excitement, Misaki unconciously started twirling her lance around in her hand while she cheerfully hummed a tune.

"At least it _she_ seems raring to go…" Roy said while glancing at Misaki. "Hmhm~ Yes, she seems quite energetic." Celeste added with a giggle.

**Location: Dallos River; Bloody valley**

The group passed through the Gateway and arrived at a blood-red river with a single old wooden bridge spanning across it.

"Wow! That's quite the view!" Marc exclaimed while peering down into the raging river. "I wonder how many deaths it would take for a river to be filled with blood like this."

Roy also looked down impressed. "Yeah... Guess we should watch our step, huh?"

"Hmhm~ the red glow of the river looks so romantic… I would love to go on a picnic here once." Celeste said with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't it suck if this bridge was cursed to make anyone who dares cross fall to their untimely doom? Actually I'd like to see that once. He-he." Roy sniggered.

Listening in, Adell sighed. "From time to time I tend to forget you guys are demons. Thanks for reminding me."

He ran onto the bridge in one go, without looking down. When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to find Rozalin and Tink.

"Why are you two still following me?" Adell asked surprised. "If you don't know where to find Zenon, I don't need you…"

"Don't say such foolish things." Rozalin said with a shrug. "It was you who summoned me. Have you forgotten already? You told me yourself that you must sacrifice your life to negate the conditions of the ritual. Or were you planning to die for me?" The last part of her sentence was accompanied by a rather shrewd smile.

"No, that's…" Rozalin walked next to Adell and looked him in the eyes. "Who made the promise to return me to my father?"

"Well…me, but…" Adell said scratching his cheek. Rozalin nodded in satisfaction and puffed out her chest. "Right. Then fulfill your promise to me. Take me to my father."

"So, _I'm_ supposed to be _your_ guide now?" Adell asked ironically.

"Oh ho-ho-ho-ho, looks like ze circumstances have flipped, monsieur Adell." Tink said laughing. "Ze summon has backfired, non?"

The red headed youth sighed. "…Can it get any worse? You're giving me a headache…"

"What are you waiting for?" Rozalin said, interrupting Adells pity party. "Taro and Hanako are waiting to be rescued. Come servants! We must rescue my young vassals!" Rozalin brusquely walked over the bridge followed by Tink.

"They're not your vassals!" Adell corrected her as he also ran after her. Misaki stared after Adell and Rozalin dumbfounded. "Uhm… Servants?" she asked confused as she pointed to herself and Marc and the siblings.

Marc shrugged. "Call it an additional risk to the job. You'll get used to it."

"…Right…" Misaki responded, slightly perplexed. Marc and the others also followed after Adell and Rozalin in a slight jog. Despite the bridge making a loud creak every other step, it was actually surprisingly sturdy.

Finally crossing over the bridge to the other side, Adell started to yell in a hurry. "Taro! Hanako!" Receiving no reply, he looked around fervently. "Dammit! Where did he take them?"

"It is not like you to act so rushed." Rozalin said inspecting the stressed expression on Adells face.

"What do you expect! He kidnapped my little brother and sister!"

Rozalin shrugged. "Hmph. Just as I thought…What you told me earlier was just a lie."

Confused, he turned to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"And now you feign ignorance?" Rozalin said, crossing her arms in disapproval. "You have a family, yet you lied about not knowing your parents!"

"Oh, that. That is the truth." Adell said turning his back on the others. "I'm not related to Mom and Dad by blood. Or to Taro and Hanako, either…I was abandoned by my 'real' parents when I was still young. So, I don't know who they are."

Rozalin stepped a little closer to him. "So, you have been risking you life all this time for people who aren't even your family! And, now you expect me to believe you?"

Adell turned to Rozalin again and looked at her seriously. "Blood isn't the bond that makes a group of people a family. It's the heart." His words shook Rozalin's heart. "Is it so weird for someone to risk their life to fight for a family that's bound to his heart?"

"And to zink, I have uncles who haven't even talked to each other for zirty years." Tink added ironically. "You are interesting indeed. Right, princess?"

Rozalin stared to the ground in thought. "Eh? Princess?"

Suddenly, Rozalin started shaking and looked at Adell with eyes filled with admiration. "Being bound by the heart is what matters…Indeed, you are right! Well said! I commend your insight!"

"Th, thanks…I guess" Adell replied, not sure what had gotten into her so suddenly.

"My bond with my father comes from our heart, not our blood. And that is what makes us a true family, as well. Excellent." Rozalin seemed to be filled to the brim with happiness.

"Now, let us find Taro and Hanako. After all, family is an irreplaceable treasure."

"I never expected to hear a demon utter those words. And you say I'm odd…"

Completely revitalized, Rozalin grabbed Adell by the arm and almost dragged him further into the Dallos Valley. "Ah! Don't get so close to me! You know I'm no good with girls!" Adell yelled, protesting in vain.

"Ah, you are being friendly with ze princess again! Zat is unacceptable!" Tink yelled angrily as he switched into his red form and raced after the pair.

"Hmhmhm~ Shall we follow after them?" Celeste asked with a large smile plastered over her face. "Yeah, yeah, just stop smiling so much. You're creepin' me out…" Roy said as he followed after his sister.

"What's up with her?" Misaki asked Marc confused. "Let's just say her little obsession with love just kicked in again." Marc answered with a sigh.

"Okay..?" Misaki said even more confused than she was before.

"Don't worry about it. This group may have its quirks, but you'll get used to it soon enough. Let's get along well, Misaki."

Worried for her future with this group but determined to succeed, Misaki followed after Marc and the others in the search for Taro and Hanako.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a short amount of time, we've had two new people join the team; Ayane (Who is, as of yet, known only to Marc) and Misaki (A female warrior who we will learn more about soon)! It really feels like the group is getting more lively now, and there will still be more people joining in the future! Yay~ =P Some of you may have noticed I skipped a fight on the bridge; reason being, I felt like a moment of rest was needed after the whole Etna situation. <strong>_

_**Next chapter we will go deeper into the Dallos River area and we'll get to see our new recruit Misaki in action! **_

_**This is me signing off, see ya next time kids! And remember; Get chance and luck~!**_


	18. Chapter 4: Of Babes and Loneliness

_**Wham bam, back again~! This chapter we're gonna Rock with some cool Kitt3cat's**__**~ Hahaha, so yeah, enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Axels' Scheme; Of Babes and Loneliness<strong>

_Cockatrice: __**Cockatrices**__, also known as __**Roc's**__, are t__he result of a failed experiment in creating a deadly monster. Being deemed a failure by their creators, the creatures were thrown away but their survival skills and reproductive abilities have allowed them to flourish as their own species. __Rocs__ are funny looking chicken demons with a snake's head for a tail. While these demons may not look particularly dangerous or fear-inspiring to the untrained eye, many of their skills can cause status effects, and the demons themselves lower the stats of other enemy units around them._

**Location: Dallos River; Life Exchange**

"Hah, they aren't here either…" Adell grumbled as he peered over the landscape.

"He must've gone in pretty deep, huh?" Marc added casually.

"Maybe he set up some traps for us or something?" Roy wondered out loud. "I mean, there's no way that guy could beat us in a fair fight."

"So if I'm not mistaken, you've fought this, Axel, guy before right?" Misaki asked Marc and the others. "So what's he like?"

Marc scratched the back of his head. "He's uh, well I guess he's… hmm. I'm not quite sure actually. I've only really seen him with either Adells fist in his face, or lying on the ground writhing in pain."

"Hmhm~ He seems like a very eccentric demon." Celeste added with a smirk.

"Personally, I think he's just a tool or an idiot. Or both… Probably both." Roy concluded, nodding to himself.

"I, see…" Misaki said, sorry she ever asked.

Meanwhile, Rozalin was staring at Adells back curiously. Deciding to undertake some sort of action, she decided it would be best to mix Tink into the equation. She prodded the frogs face with her finger.

"Wh, What is it, Princess?" he asked startled.

("Can you go ask Adell… about his real parents?") Rozalin whispered.

("And why must you put me on such a dangerous mission when you could ask him yourself?") Tink asked her painstakingly.

(" 'Tis a hard thing to ask. After all, he did say that his real parents abandoned him.")

("If it's something that's hard to ask yourself, what makes you think it would be better coming from me?") Tink asked the spoiled princess ironically.

("Very well. I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to.") Rozalin retorted with a smile. ("So, I order you to ask him.")

("Fine, fine. I will do it. How hard can it be to ask?") Tink concluded with a sigh. And with that, Tink decided to ask Adell with the most tactfulness he could muster.

"Monsieur Adell~ Can you tell me anyzing more about your heartless parents who abandoned you?" Tink called out to Adell, commandeering full attention from the entire party.

("Tink…I'll kill you after this.") Rozalin thought embarrassed.

"What! ? That was sudden!" Adell asked slightly shocked.

"Oh, but, I am curious, eh… Please, tell me."

A bit annoyed, Adell turned from the group. "Pshh… Well, I don't really know much myself. I was too young to remember them." Adell said blankly. "All I know is, they were close friends with Mom and Dad and they left me with them when I was 2 years old. All they left for me was a letter that said, '_We will return as soon as we have fulfilled our duty_'. I believed that letter when I was a kid. I hoped for the day that they would return. But, they never kept their promise."

Irritated, Adell spat at the ground. "My parents were cowardly liars. When I realized that, I decided to always keep my promises and to never lie."

Tink exchanged a look of understanding with Rozalin. "Ah, so zat is ze reason you are so stubborn about keeping your promises."

("Parents who abandon their children… I wonder if they intended to abandon him.") Rozalin thought to herself troubled.

("…I can see where part of Sir Adells strength stems from…") Celeste thought to herself solemnly. ("He's been through a lot…")

{-}

Meanwhile, a certain trio had also arrived at the Dallos River area and casually strutted through the terrain.

"…So could you explain why you two tagged along despite me saying I'd take this job..?" Glenn, the gunner asked his two accomplices.

"Don't be like that, Glenny~ you should be happy to have a pair of total babes like us tag along~" Sadie teased him with a devious smile. ("And maybe I can make a little profit along the way~")

"'Sides, yur job is tah round up them _Cockatrices_, right? No matter how ya look at it, tha's a job fur me! Wahaha!" Leona laughed cheerfully.

"…If you two keep talkin' so loudly the only thing we'll be rounding up is a beating from the boss…"

"Whuzzat! ? Ya need ta speak up! Yur a man aren'cha?" Glenn sighed and turned away from his posse to peer over the area.

"…_Evil Eye..!_" Using the eye he usually covered behind his hair, Glenn scanned the plains for their target.

"Oho~? So that's your Evil Eye ability, huh~?"

"Evil Eye?" Leona asked confused. "It's the reason why Gunners are known to never miss their target~ Using their magically enhanced eye, they can scope targets over huge distances~" Sadie explained.

"…Target located… Hm?"

"Something wrong~?" Sadie asked the gunner.

"…There are people near our target…"

"Way out here in the boonies? Where are they~?" Sadie and Leona stood on their toes and searched in the direction Glenn pointed in.

"Aah!" Leona suddenly exclaimed. "It's Clark!"

"…Who..?"

"It's the guy who got in mah way in the Murderer's Vault! Imma go kick his ass!" Leona grabbed her axe and stepped forward hungry for a second round but she was stopped by Glenn.

"…Wait…we can't let our existence be known more than necessary… We'll wait 'till they leave…"

"I beg to differ, Glenny boy~" Sadie smirked mysteriously. "Those people are also the ones I encountered in the palace near Holt Village. And seeing as how the stuff that was taken from me mostly belonged to them, that ninja girl is likely to be a friend of theirs~"

"…What's your point..?"

Sadie smirked shrewdly. "Don't you think it's a bit too much of a coincidence that both me and Leona ran into them during our jobs and that we'd run into them again here~? It's almost as if..." The thief girl paused dramatically.

"…Cut to the chase already… You're saying they're on to us..?"

"Wha-! How's zat even possible! We've been super stealthy 'n stuff! Well, ah suppose ah tend tah get a bit chatty after a few drinks n'all…but still!" Leona exclaimed.

"Well, I can't be sure of course~ But you have to admit it's pretty suspicious~"

"So whaddya wanna do, Glenn?" Leona asked the gunner.

Glenn pulled the front of his hat down in thought. "…All enemies to our cause will be eliminated…"

{-}

*Bang* As the party ventured ever further, Marc suddenly came to a stop.

"Something wrong, Marc?" Adell asked the warrior.

"I thought I just heard something."

"You're still hearing things that aren't there?" Roy asked with a smirk. "Guess you shouldn't wait much longer before seeing that shrink."

"No, I think I heard it too."Misaki said seriously. "It sounded like a gunshot."

"A gunshot? Could it have been that Axel person?" Celeste asked the group.

Adell balled his fist. "If that guy does anything to Taro and Hanako I swear I'll-"

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise could be heard in the distance. "What the-?"

"It's getting louder!" Misaki exclaimed. The rumbling noise was now accompanied by the ground violently shaking.

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer, fast!" Before they knew it, the group was surrounded by a flock of cockatrices.

"Those are-" Roy exclaimed. The birdlike creatures flapped their wings in anger and sucked in a large amount of air.

"Hold your breath!" Roy yelled loudly.

"What are you-" Rozalin asked confused.

"Aaiii! C'est horrible! We're going to diieee!" Tink screamed in terror while clinging to Adells face. "Tink, cut that out, I can't see-!"

The cockatrices blasted out a large cloud of purple smoke at the party, covering them completely. Grabbing Roy by the collar, Marc jumped out from one side while Misaki, grabbing Celeste, jumped out from the other side.

"_Boulder Crush_!" Marc dropped Roy and continued to cleave the Roc nearest to him in half.

"_Impaler_!" Misaki called out as she jumped high into the air and threw her spear down upon one of the enraged monsters with the force of a lightning strike.

"Shit, where are the boss and Rozy?" Roy yelled while covering his mouth with his sleeve so as to not breathe in any of the leftover gas. When the gas finally cleared they could see that Adell (with Tink still firmly attached to his face) and Rozalin were completely turned into stone.

"Damn! They got turned into garden statues!"

"I can cure them with my _Espoir spell!_" Celeste called out. But just as she motioned towards their petrified employers, one of the birds took notice of her.

"Wait, Celes', behind you!" Marc yelled at the girl. The Roc charged, beak first, at the healer.

("I- I can do this..!") Equally scared as she was determined, Celeste readied her bow and pulled an arrow back, aimed at the Cockatrice.

"Hold on, Celeste! I'll take it down!" Marc called out as he dashed towards the beast.

"No, I can handle this!" Celeste exclaimed as the feathered monster got ever closer. ("I shall become stronger..!") Celeste released the arrow, letting it fly towards the monster.

"Here I come, featherbrain! …Eh?" Just as Celeste released her arrow, Marc dove in front of her, ready to cut down the monster.

The result of his bad timing: an arrow to the ass.

"Ugyaaaaaah-!"

Marc jumped into the air, clutching his behind, screaming in pain.

"Pffft, ahahaha! Nice shot sis!" Roy said laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Ah-! I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry!" Celeste cried out. Even the oncoming Cockatrice stopped to look at the airborne warrior and couldn't help but crack a beak-ish smile.

"'The hell are you laughing at!" Marc yelled as he kicked the bird in the face with a dropkick on his way down.

Upon landing, Celeste rushed over to Marc. "J-just hold still, I'll take it out right now!" Celeste said as she grabbed the arrow with both hands.

"Wait just a- You're not going to-" With a strong tug, Celeste yanked out the arrow in a single go. "Graaaaaahh-!" Marc's painful scream pierced the heavens like a drill.

"Ahahahaha, that's just, haha, too much… I think I'm gonna cry…Pffftt." Roy laughed, wiping away a tear from his eye.

"…Are you guys about done fooling around?" Misaki stood behind Roy, watching the scene impatiently.

"Ah right. We were fighting those rocs. I totally forgot about that." Roy said honestly. But when he looked around, not a single of the monsters was left. "Huh? Where did they go?"

"I took care of them while you were slacking off. Seriously, are you guys even trying?" Misaki said with a shrug.

"You defeated them off-screen? Well, that's kinda boring." Marc said, still rubbing the painful spot on his backside.

"I was hired to protect Sir Adell and Miss Rozalin. There's no need to be flashy about it. I'll earn my keep my own way." Misaki said irritated.

"Are you angry? Did I say something bad?" Marc asked confused.

"It's nothing." The female warrior sighed. "Let's just restore our employers back to normal and keep going." Marc and Celeste exchanged a look of mutual confusion before the blonde healer stepped towards their petrified 'leaders'.

"I shall turn Sir Adell and Miss Rozalin back to normal then."

Marc prodded Roy's side with his elbow. "Hey Roy, Adell and Rozalin are-"

"If you're gonna make a 'they're stoned' joke I'm gonna smack you."

{-}

After being cured by Celeste, Adell and the others continued on. After a while, Rozalin called out to Adell.

"Say, Adell… About your real parents…" She asked hesitating. "Do you think it is possible that they were unable to return because of my father's curse?"

"Ah, yes. Perhaps ze curse stole zeir memories and conscience too, eh." Tink added nodding.

Adell pondered for a bit and then looked at Rozalin. "They abandoned me just before Zenon's curse spread throughout the world. But, they abandoned me because their duty was more important to them then I was. It doesn't matter if it was the curse's fault that they haven't returned. They chose to leave."

"…A duty that is more important than their child. What could that be?" Rozalin wondered out loud.

Adell shrugged. "I don't know. Mom and Dad don't seem to remember what it was, either." Adell silently stared at the ground for a bit. "…Look, can we just stop talking about this? We should concentrate on finding Taro and Hanako."

Without waiting for an answer, Adell walked off ahead.

"Young master." Wearing a cockatrice hide as camouflage, Ayane had crawled close to Marc.

"I'm…not even going to comment on your disguise. What's up?"

She held up a small bottle. "I have some ointment you can use for your behind. Do you require me to apply it?"

"N, no thanks, Ayane. I'm fine." Marc answered, slightly disturbed.

"I see…" The woman answered slightly let down.

"Also," she continued. "I investigated the area the monsters from earlier came from. There was a large scorch mark, likely from a bullet in their feeding area."

"A bullet?"

"Yes. It may be that someone fired at the beasts to enrage them and make them lash out at the nearest target."

"Wait, you're saying someone wanted to take us out? Hmm, maybe it was that Axel guy…"

Ayane shook her head. "From what I've observed, such a scheme would be much too clever for that fool to come up with."

"I suppose you might have a point there." Marc said with a chuckle.

"In any case, it would be wise to keep your guard up."

"Yeah, got it. Thanks Ayane." Marc nodded.

"…Young master Marciano." Ayane added seriously.

"Was there something else?"

"Are you sure you don't need any help with that ointment?"

"I'm fine!"

{-}

Meanwhile, further into the Dallos area, Axel was waiting for Adell with Taro and Hanako by his side.

"Hey, Mr. Stupidhead! Where's our candy?" Hanako asked Axel impatiently.

"Yeah~ as children of this day and age, you should be happy that we let you kidnap us just for candy. So make with the goods!" Taro also jeered.

"Noisy brats! Shut up before I really give you something to cry about!" Axel said irritated. "I'm letting you share the stage with me, Axel the Dark Hero! You should be thrilled!"

"Why should we care about some has-been? You kidnapped us to trap Adell!" Hanako hissed.

"Yeah! Did you really think it was smart to make him mad?"

Axel shrugged. "Hmhmhm. Winning or losing doesn't make much difference to my [Secret Plan]."

"Whatever it is, if you came up with it, it must be stupid." Hanako said grinning.

"Ouch! You brats are mean! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Axel said threateningly. "You'll learn to fear the Dark Hero when you suffer so many ding-dong-ditches and prank phone calls, you'll never be able to sleep!"

"Ha! You don't scare me! My big brother is really strong!" Hanako bragged. "And you'll be sorry when he gets here! My big brother is going to defeat Overlord Zenon!"

Axel stepped back in shock. "Huh? He's gonna try to beat Overlord Zenon? Isn't that…kinda delusional?"

"I know what I'm gonna do, too~" Taro said smiling. "Overlord Zenon's daughter is gonna make me her servant."

"Tardo! You really want to be Rozy's servant? That's stupid." Hanako sighed.

"Why is that stupid? Princess is amazing! And, sweet! And, pretty! And, wow!" Taro said flailing his arms around in defense.

"Fine, fine! If you have to fight, I'll referee. But once you're done, you better both shut up, ok?"

"Axel darling! Sorry I'm late!" The director, followed by his camera zombie carrying a large bag, approached them. "I brought snacks for everybody."

The camera zombie put the bag down in front of Taro and Hanako. "Ahhh!" Hanako's eyes started to glisten once she looked inside the bag.

"Tardo, I call the Meatopia chocolate bar! It's my favorite! Gimme! Gimme!"

"That's no fair!" Taro also exclaimed. "That's my favorite, too!" Just as Taro and Hanako both grabbed an end of their beloved candy, Axel stepped in between.

"Hey now! If you both want it, physical violence is the only way to solve this!"

"Didya hear that, Tardo? You wanna fight me?" Hanako said grinning.

"N,no way. I can't beat you. You're too mean." The young boy sighed and handed over the chocolate bar. "Here, take the Meatopia chocolate bar. Living with demons is tough…"

"Hehehe! Thank you, Tardo~" Hanako grinned.

"That's more like it!" Axel said satisfied. "Heh, this is just like watching those old sibling rivalry films in high school."

{-}

"…They're better than I thought…" Glenn said with a grimace.

"To think they defeated those cockatrices so easily~ It seems we truly underestimated them~" Sadie smirked.

"Wahaha, it's just 'cuz ah didn't whip them cockatrices intah shape yet!" Leona laughed.

"So what do you wanna do now Glenny~? Give up~?" Sadie asked the gunner with a devious smile.

Glenn merely shrugged and started walking. "…We're going after them… Let's go…"

"Hmhmm~ Aye sir~"

**Location: Dallos River; Red Waterfall**

"…Hmmm. I don't see them here, either." Rozalin said after the group had searched the area. "That Axel is a cur. When I find him, I will make him truly suffer. Kidnapping young children is beyond outrageous. Such an indecency cannot be forgiven."

"Wait a minute, why are you so angry?" Adell asked the princess. "Isn't kidnapping kids as common a chore for demons as doing laundry?"

"Let's just say ze princess has lived a very 'sheltered' life, eh. Besides, she has never done laundry, eizer." Tink said with a shrug.

"You both have no clue what you are talking about." Rozalin said with a shrug. "Taro and Hanako are my servants. I cannot abide someone stealing them."

"Don't go making my siblings your servants out of nowhere…" Adell sighed. "Well, I guess you really are different from most other demons. I used to think all demons were the same, but I can see now that's not true."

"Oh! Did you hear that?" Celeste whispered to Marc and Roy. "Sir Adell just admitted he liked Miss Rozalin."

"He said that she's different. How does that mean that he likes her?" Roy answered blankly.

"Oh little brother, you have much to learn." Celeste said with a chuckle.

{-}

"So it seems they're looking around in this area now~ I wonder what they're looking for~" Sadie wondered out loud. ("Hidden treasures~? Ancient riches~? Shiny gems~? Hmhmhm, I sure hope so~")

"…Look over there…" Glenn pointed somewhere ahead of Adell and the others. "…They're heading towards those _Nekomata's _now…"

"Nekomata's? You mean those half-cat, half-demon monsters? Aren't those like totally skilled in martial arts~?"

"…Yeah, let's put them up against those this time…"

"Ooh~ I love your sneakiness~ Always avoiding a head to head clash, that's why I love you, Glenn-Glenn~" Sadie winked at Glenn.

Before Glenn could retort, he was interrupted by a loud chugging noise.

*Glug, glug, glug* "Pahh, that hit da spot!" Leona belched satisfied.

"…What're you doing, drinking during a job…"

"Ah, dun be such a killjoy, Glenn. 'Sides; it's jus' milk."

"Milk~? You're such a child, Leona~" Sadie smirked provocatively.

"What're ya talking 'bout Sadie? Milk's good fer ya! It makes ya grow." Leona eyed Sadie's chest. "Ya cud use sum more milk yurself, wahaha!"

"What's that supposed to mean, you milk cow!" Sadie snapped back angrily as the pulled out her pistols.

"Hah? Ya wanna go?" Leona smiled happily as she also grabbed her axe. However in doing so, she dropped her bottle of milk.

"Maybe I should put some air holes in those floatation devices of yours~?" Sadie said with a dark smile.

"Go 'head 'n try, ah'll slice ya in half!" Leona said taunting. As Sadie stepped forward, intent on taking down Leona down a notch, she tripped over the bottle of milk.

*Thud* "Oww that hurt… Ah, I'm covered in milk!" Sadie said inspecting herself with disgust.

"Wahahaha, that look suits ya!" Leona jeered loudly.

"Oh really~?" Sadie asked darkly while she grabbed the bottle from the ground. "Maybe you should try it~" Sadie threw the leftover milk at Leona, drenching her as well.

"Ah! What a waste!" Leona exclaimed as she licked the milk from her hand.

"…What do you two think you're doing…" Glenn asked exasperated. "…Hm..?" He looked over to the group of Nekomata's to find them all staring intently in their direction.

"…"

"Wha's wrong, Glenn?" Leona asked the gunner curiously.

"…Those Nekomata probably have a decent sense of smell, don't they…"

"They do yeah, why?" Leona asked confused. The group of cat-girl like monsters slowly started walking on all fours towards the hidden Glenn and party.

"…We probably want to start running away right about now…"

At that moment, the Nekomata's started to sprint towards them. "Oh no~ my treasure~" Sadie cried as they started running away.

"'Nother failed mission, huh? Wahaha!" Leona laughed.

"…You two are gonna get me killed one day..!" Glenn yelled annoyed.

The Nekomata's hot on their trail; Glenn and party departed from the Dallos River area in a hurry.

{-}

Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the Dallos River area, Taro and Hanako were feasting on the candy with the director and his smelly subordinate. Axel however, had distanced himself from his hostages and was making a phone call.

"…Uh, hello? Yeah, it's me. How's everyone doing? I just wanted to make sure you're all ok. It's not like I'm lonely or anything." Axel said scratching himself behind the head embarrassed.

"Oh, and about that money I'm sending home, there's a little problem with sending it now. I'm sorry… Hm? Who is this! ? It's me! Axel! Can't you tell from my voice?" He yelled distressed.

"…What! ? No, I'm not dead! That was a mistake! It's all part of some conspiracy with the TV network! I'm telling the truth, Ma! Don't you trust me! ? …Fine. I'll be back on TV soon. Then you'll see that I'm still alive. So, just keep watching TV, ok?"

Axel balled his fist. "Just wait and see, Ma! I'll be even more famous when I return!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmhm~ I gotta admit, I got stuck with this chapter for a bit but I think it turned out nicely =P I really like Glenn, Leona and Sadie, they're easy to write about and are pretty amusing to me, haha. And I get the feeling somethings bothering Misaki... <strong>_

_**Welp! That's something for another day~ Next chapter we're settling the score with Axel and hopefully rescue Taro and Hanako. **_

_**This is me, signing off! And remember kids; Facing away from an explosion and striking a pose while everything goes up in flames makes you a boss. **_


	19. Chapter 4: Of Secret Plans and XXXX

_**Whew! Finally finished this chapter! I had this like 3/4 done for half a month but was so busy that I didn't manage to put in the finishing touches. Oh well, at least it's done now. :3 So I hope you guys like it~ (despite the time it took me to write XD) Enjoy~ ^3^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Axels' Scheme; Of Secret Plans and ****<strong>

_**Misaki**: A female fighter and spear user. Despite her young age, Misaki is a seasoned mercenary and is very prideful. Seeing as how female warriors, or 'Valkyrie's' are (slightly) rare in the netherworld, Misaki always strives to prove her strength to others. She does this so as to validate her skill as a warrior but also to earn as much HL as she can. The reason she does this is still unknown. Misaki tends to dislike people who fool around during work too much. She may come off as a bit harsh to some people but she's kindhearted inside._

**Location: Dallos River; Dragon's Mouth**

The Dragon's Mouth: the rapid river that streamed throughout the area ended here, in a roaring waterfall that streamed downwards into a large and dark cave at the end. The image of the river falling downwards to the bottom might indeed remind one of a fire breathing dragon, spewing flames. It was here that Adell found his 'kidnapped' siblings.

"Taro! Hanako!" Adell called out to them. Hearing the familiar voice, Hanako and Taro jumped to their feet.

"Yeah! It's Adell! Yippie!" Hanako cheered. "Oh, princess! You came to rescue me!" Taro exclaimed overjoyed when he saw Rozalin. Now that his targets had arrived, Axel jumped in front of Taro and Hanako, blocking them off from their brother.

"Hahahaha! Welcome to my new show, suckers! I admire your courage for coming here, knowing it had to be a trap!" Axel laughed out loud as the camera zombie focused on him. "So, if you want the brats unharmed, just hand over the princess over to me! Oh, and then you have to let me beat you up! Hahaha!" he struck a victorious pose for the camera.

"Ha, what're you scheming?" Adell asked the has-been star.

"You're the one with the scheme!" Axel yelled back. "I see how you're plotting to use the princess as a hostage so you can defeat Overlord Zenon! But, I will put an end to your plans! Once I've rescued the Overlord's daughter, I'll be back in the spotlight! The entire universe will witness my victory and it'll spark my glorious comeback! So I'm gonna defeat you fair and square!" Axel yelled heated up.

"But, remember, I won't be responsible for what happens to those brats if you don't let me beat you up!"

"Is… Is this guy for real?" Misaki wondered out loud, dumbstruck at their opponents' logic. "Yeah, that was pretty much also our first question…" Marc said with a sigh.

"…Then how the hell is this a fair fight?" Adell answered Axel with a sigh.

"What if we refuse huh? What if we zrow you out like garbage in front of ze entire universe? How will you come back from zat?" Tink asked darkly.

"Haha! That's what my secret plan is for!" Axel laughed as he glanced at the Director and his camera zombie who were watching from a small distance. "Even if I lose, I can use the latest special effect technology to edit the footage! No matter how badly I lose, or how much I beg for my life, I can fix it all in post! I'll have the greatest victory scene ever!"

The entire party could do nothing but stare incredulously at the blonde haired 'rock star'. "Hmhmhmhm! Whattaya know, my cunning trap had such a great twist that you're all lost for words!"

"…No, we just don't want to waste our breath." Adell said with a shrug.

Having reached the end of her patience, Rozalin stepped forward and stood next to Adell. "I shall grant you no mercy! Kidnapping innocent children just to get attention is unforgivable! I shall cleanse the world of you myself!" Rozalin yelled angered at their foe.

"Huh? Why are you so angry? I'm trying to rescue you, you know?" Axel asked, genuinely confused.

"Fool! I do not need to be rescued! I am here of my own free will! I am no one's hostage!"

"What the hell! ? Aren't princesses supposed to wait for their demon in shining armor to rescue them whenever they get captured?"

"You idiot! That only happens in your feeble imagination!"

"Th, then, what are we gonna do for my show! ?"

"Zere has been a change of plans. How does [Series Finale! Axel Dies Wrizing in Pain!] sound to you? Oh ho ho ho!" Tink laughed out loud.

"But, that's not how I want my series to end! Can't I at least have a happy ending! ?" Axel cried out, backing away.

"Sorry, we're all outta happy endings today! We only have ones that end with horrible beatings!" Adell said cracking his knuckles. "Just remember, every punch is for Taro and Hanako!"

"Axel darling!" the Director called out to Axel. "I thought something like this might happen, so I hired some protection again!"

"Wha-? I, I mean, just as I instructed! Well done, Director! Hahahaha!"

"Do you think he himself even believes the words coming out of his mouth?" Marc wondered out loud.

"You can come out now!" the Director called out somewhere behind them.

"Understood." With his hand on his sheath, a familiar black-haired Samurai entered the scene.

"Takeshi!" Marc exclaimed. The Samurai known as Takeshi nodded at his former ally.

"Hey Director! What's the deal here! ? Why'd ya only hire a single person! ?"

"It couldn't be helped; with the amount of HL we had left, it was all I could get!"

"Takeshi! Are you going to fight us again?" Marc asked the samurai.

"…When I saw the request I knew I would definitely run into you again. To improve my skills as a swordsman, I need to keep fighting strong opponents. I will defeat you here and continue on to become even stronger. That is my way of the sword…" Takeshi unsheathed his sword and took his stance.

"Now come!"

Marc turned to Adell. "Sorry Adell, do you mind if I take this one by myself?" Adell let his gaze wander from Marc to his siblings and then to Takeshi.

"*Sigh* I guess you have your reasons, huh? Fine, just don't take too long." Marc nodded gratefully in reply.

"Wait a minute!" Misaki interjected suddenly. "I believe I should be the one to defeat this man."

"Why's that?" Adell asked the girl.

"Granted, I don't know the specifics of your relationship with this man. But, I feel I could put up a better fight than that guy." she pointed at Marc.

"Hey now, I'm not that bad, am I?" Marc asked, not sure whether he should laugh it off or be insulted.

"In order to show you my prowess in combat I wish for a chance to prove my strength in a fight. This man seems to be skilled with a blade; so in order to prove myself to you, please let me take this fight instead, boss."

Adell looked at Marc for help. "If she wants to fight, she can be my guest. Just don't underestimate him, Misaki. He's pretty strong."

Misaki extracted her spear and spun it around from hand to hand. "I'll show you how a true mercenary fights." She walked towards Takeshi who had waited for his opponent to step forward.

"You send a woman to fight in your stead? You disappoint me." Takeshi scoffed at Marc with cold eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm plenty stronger than him." Misaki replied before Marc could.

("Did I do something to deserve this verbal abuse?") Marc whispered to Celeste taken aback.

("You don't need to, just existing is reason enough for people to hate you.") Roy whispered back before his sister could.

"I trust you've made your peace then?" Takeshi asked the young woman. "Be you a man or a woman, it matters not in front of my blade. It cuts down all equally."

"Well spoken, I'll make sure those words are put on your tombstone!" Misaki rushed forward and thrust her spear towards Takeshi, who in turn evaded by quickly jumping to the side. But she continued her attack by following up with a sweep to the side.

Picking up her intent, Takeshi blocked her sweep with the sheath of his sword and deflected it. He then swung his blade down at her spear-arm. The green haired warrior spun her spear around and countered the strike with the bottom of her spear.

"(As I thought, this man is capable. I'll have to step it up..!)" Misaki stepped back and unleashed a furious flurry of jabs on Takeshi, who was now being forced on the defensive.

("Guh-! This woman-!")

She spun around her spear above her head and jabbed forward and moved pas Takeshi with a dash in a single movement.

"_Lightning Spear!_"

Takeshi barely managed to evade the last strike of her technique but his robe now had a large gash in it.

"How's that! ?" Misaki called out provocatively to the Samurai.

Casting aside his overcoat, Takeshi leaned back and held his sword at the ready once more. "If you think I'm defeated so easily you are sorely mistaken! Here I come!"

As the clashing of steel on steel continued, Marc and the others stood by watching them.

"Phew, they're really going at it. I get the feeling Takeshi's definitely gotten stronger since last time." Marc said as he casually observed the fight.

Roy looked at Marc and sighed. "Aren't you a bit too laid back? Misa-chi's fighting your friend, isn't she?"

"…Misa-chi? You mean Misaki? Well, I'm not too worried. Takeshi's strong after all; but that being said…"

Misaki struck another powerful blow at Takeshi, who in turn deflected it and countered with a slash in kind. "Miss Misaki is quite the capable fighter as well…" Celeste agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, she's pretty good." Adell also agreed. "But if she's so strong, I wonder why she insists on proving herself all the time."

"Oh? That's a decent point you've made there." Rozalin said impressed. "I hadn't thought a muscle head such as you would notice such a thing."

"Isn't muscle head a bit much?" Adell asked sweat dropping.

While Adell and the others were discussing the fight, Axel noticed Adells focus had shifted.

("Hm? That tribesman is completely distracted by the fight! This is my chance to sneak up on him and get him from behind! Hmhmhmhm, my intellect even scares me sometimes.")

Axel quietly snuck away from the scene and circled around to behind the group. ("Hahahaha! Farewell barbarian, in the end 'twas I, Axel the Dark Hero, who will be victorious!")

Just as Axel prepared to make his move, Adell felt a strange intention behind him. "Hm? My idiot senses are tingling."

Without even turning around, he evaded Axels punch and planted his fist into his face. And just like in his previous encounters with Adells fist, Axel twirled through the air and landed neatly on his face, leaving him twitching on the ground. The sound of the impact even distracted Misaki and Takeshi form their fight.

"It appears my employer is down again…" Takeshi sighed.

"…Ah! I didn't know you were there!" Adell exclaimed honestly surprised. "Remind me never to zneak up on you…" Tink let out with a sigh.

"H, hey, I get it now..!" Axel muttered weakly as he struggled to get up. "The princess was brainwashed by a secret society..! And now only I can free her from the vicious tigress they turned her into…" Axel smirked to himself confidently.

Adell looked at Axel with pity and sighed. "Are you still making stuff up..? Get over it already."

"Hmhmhm, you can't fool me…" Axel stood up in pain and chuckled. "You probably used some futuristic device on her, like when you mutilate cattle…"

This was the last straw for Hanako. She ran up to the desperate 'star' and kicked him in the rear. "Stop it, Mr. Stupidhead! Adell didn't do anything like that!" Hanako hissed at him angrily. "Bro fights fairly! He doesn't use stupid tricks like you! Behh!" she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Stop it, Hanako." Taro said motioning at the raging stream of water. "What if you slip and fall in the river?"

And at that exact moment, Taro missed his step and tumbled straight into the very river he warned his sister about. "Uhh! Waaaahhhh! *splash*" The young boy struggled against the current but was soon overtaken and swept away.

"No!" Adell exclaimed shocked.

"Wh, what have I done..! ?" Axel exclaimed equally shocked.

{-}

"_It's time for the news. Today, we're focusing on the latest netherworld hot spot, the countryside world, Veldime. The land is rich with nature's beauty. Among the attractions is the [Dallos River], which flows throughout the major continent. We go there live via satellite with our field reporter Sammy!_

_[Dallos River Live]_

"_This is Sammy reporting live from Veldime. Although the river looks calm, the currents are fast. Children can easily be swept away." _

_*_In the background, Hanako kicks Axels' butt._* _

_"From my location, the river flows into the [Cavern of Evil], a dangerous cave from which no one has ever returned alive." _

_*_Again in the background, Hanako sticks out her tongue at Axel and Taro walks towards her._* _

"_Watching people drown in the river is the most fun you can find for free in Veldime._"

*Taro trips, falls in the river and floats away down with the current.*

"_That's all from Veldime, back to you in the studio._"

"_Thank you, Sammy. For a second there, I thought I saw Axel in the background. But he was savagely murdered by tribesmen… It must have been an impersonater. Puh, Axel impersonators…the netherverse is going to hell. Hahaha… Ahem, stay tuned for the ever popular [Decapitating Fortune Telling] with Pram the Oracle, right after this commercial break."_

{-}

Meanwhile, elsewhere in a rundown old house, a large family was watching the news. A young boy and girl sat in front of the television; the girl holding another baby while a toddler crawled over the floor, chasing after their pet _Catsaber_. Finally, a sickly older woman lay in her futon, watching over them.

"Wasn't that big brother? He's still alive!" The largest child exclaimed overjoyed.

"*cough, cough* Don't be foolish now… You know Axel is dead… They even said so on the news…" The sickly woman said in a sad tone. "And that prank call we got earlier… where do people get it into their heads to further depress a mother who's lost her son?"

"But… that really looked like big brother." The boy said let down.

{-}

The party stared after Taro while he swiftly disappeared from sight.

"That's too bad." Hanako observed calmly. "The river flows right into the [**Cavern of Evil**]. If he falls in there, we'll never see Taro again. Someone do something." The lack of concern in her voice would have been disturbing were she not a demon.

"Come to zink of it, he was a nice kid. May his zoul rest in peace…" Tink wiped away a single tear in a melodramatic fashion.

"Idiot! Taro is my servant! I won't lose a servant to this stupid river!" Rozalin yelled angrily at Tink.

"Fine, pretend he's your servant if it helps, but we have to save him now! Let's go!" Just as Adell wanted to head after his brother, Hanako pulled on his arm.

"Adell, wait! I'm going with you!"

"No! Wait right here! We might have to go inside the cavern to save him!" Hanako jumped up and down in protest.

"Then you'll need me even more! I'll show you how useful I am!"

"Adell! There's no time to argue! Didn't you say we have to save him now! ?" Rozalin shouted at Adell impatiently.

Knowing time was of the utmost importance, Adell decided to give in. "…O, OK. Fine! But, you'd better listen to me! OK, Hanako?"

"OK~" the girl said with a big smile.

**[Hanako] has forced her way into the group! **

"Sorry Takeshi! We'll have to have another match some other time!" Marc called out to the baffled samurai.

"This doesn't mean you won though!" Misaki also yelled at him.

Leaving Takeshi and the still frozen Axel behind, Adell and the others headed downstream.

(Hehehe. Thanks to Tardo's clumsiness, I got to join Adell's group! Now I'll always be at Adell's side~ thank you Taro, I owe you big.) Hanako gleefully chuckled in thought.

"What are you waiting for, Hanako!" Adell yelled at the girl from up ahead. With a hop and a skip, Hanako ran after her brother.

"*Sigh* It seems today was not the day for our rematch. I'm leaving." And with just that, Takeshi left behind the frozen Axel and the director.

"Th, this wasn't s'posed to happen…" Axel stuttered nervously to himself. "I, I just wanted to…"

[-}

Meanwhile, Glenn, Sadie and Leona had returned to their gloomy, worn out and poorly-lit hideout. As soon as they entered the building, Leona threw herself onto her favorite coach and Sadie started checking herself out in a mirror.

"Ouchy~" Sadie let out while inspecting her rear. "Those kitty's sure had sharp claws~ I still have scratch marks all over my body~"

The thief girl lifted up the bottom of her shirt for Glenn to see.

"…Have some modesty…" Glenn pulled down his hat over his eyes.

"Oh Glenn, you're so shy~" Sadie giggled amused.

"Rrraaaaaah! This sucks!" Leona suddenly started flailing around on the coach. "Now ah still haven't had mah rematch with Stark!"

Sadie let her shirt back down and shrugged at the sight of the redheaded beast master. "Oh, don't worry about that~ I've got a feeling we'll see them again _reeeaaaal_ soon~" she said with a smirk.

"Damn straight we're gonna-! ..R'lly?"

"Of course, silly~ the honor of our entire organization is at stake now we've been beaten by that group yet again~"

"...It wasn't really them who beat us though…" Glenn interjected.

"'N what honor? We're bloody demons, ain't we?" Leona added nodding to herself.

"Oh you know what I meant~" Sadie said pouting.

"…In any case, we have to be careful not to let the boss find out…" Glenn added with a grimace.

Sadie also shivered at the thought. "Yes, I'd rather not incur her wrath again… My bottom still smarts from last time…"

Leona jumped up from her seat and started cracking around her whip. "Wahahaha, dun sweat the small stuff! Im'ma whip mah beasties intah shape good 'n get back at 'em next time 'n Boss'll nevah find out! Wahaha!"

"…Cut that out, you're gonna take someone's eye out with that…"

Suddenly a girl's voice boomed across the room from one of the other rooms.

"What's with all the ******* racket! Can't a girl even get her ******* beauty sleep anymore! ?"

Just as the source of the voice entered the room, she was hit in the face by Leona's whip.

"B-Boss!" Leona exclaimed. "…Now you've done it…" Glenn said as he casually backed away, attempting to fade away into the wall like an awesome ninja.

"…That hurt…" The boss said quietly.

"A-ah'm sorry boss! Ah didn't know ya were back yet!"

"Leona."

"Y,Yah?"

"You realize your ass has an appointment with my hand now, don't you."

"B, boss..?"

"Bend over, you insolent ****!"

The sounds of Leona's screams in unison with a loud smacking noise could be heard for miles away.

While Leona lay unconscious on the ground with her rear-end still smoking from the intense spanking she had just received, the boss turned to Glenn and Sadie.

"S-So boss, we didn't know you were back yet… How was your trip to the _Dark Assembly_?"

"It ******* blew, that's how it went! They just sat there aye'ing and nay'ing all day long; the only fun around there was the occasional slaughter fest! Otherwise it was boring as ****!" The boss spat on the ground in irritation.

"But, I still managed to get my hands on the information I went for." She smiled wickedly. "It seems there's gonna be a big battle tournament right here in Veldime soon. And we're gonna be entering."

"…A battle tournament..? …For what purpose..?" Glenn asked confused.

"Heh, I'm glad you asked." The boss tossed a few posters on a nearby table and Glenn and Sadie looked at them intrigued.

"Hm? Let me see~ coming soon to Veldime... grand battle tournament… the prize… an audience with Overlord Zenon!~?"

"…Couldn't this just as well be a fake ad, to attract people..?" Glenn asked their leader.

"Oh? You've got balls to question me, Glenn." She leered at Glenn which made him in turn pull down his hat to avert eye contact.

"Well, it's fine." The boss shrugged, pleased with her successful threat. "I've confirmed this information to be accurate; there are actually henchmen of Zenon fixing up the old arena as we speak."

"Oh~? To think the elusive legendary God of all Overlords would suddenly appear like this… I wonder what he's up to~"

"Something like this is simply too juicy to pass up." The boss grinned to herself. "We're gonna win this tournament and get that prize. An audience with Zenon might bring us closer to our goal."

"My~ to use someone as Overlord Zenon as a mere stepladder~ as to be expected from our leader~"

the boss of the group of miscreants smirked. "Heh, damn straight. Now pick up Leona from the floor and start preparing 'cuz failure will not be tolerated."

Both Sadie and Glenn picked up on the emphasis on the word tolerate and exchanged a subtle nod. They grabbed Leona and dashed off with her.

Pleased with herself, the boss smirked to herself again.

"Things'll be getting interesting soon. Heheh."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's quite the potty mouth the boss has on her 0_o Anyways, so now we've finally met the aformentioned boss of the mysterious group of miscreants who we've been encountering everywhere (Though who she<strong>_** really _is, is a secret for later~_****) _And Takeshi, the samurai the group fought at the end of chapter one made another appearance... He... hasn't had a lot of screentime... Oh well, we'll be seeing him again sometime in the future XD_**

**_Finally, I just wanna throw this out there for a you readers out there (all five of you... _**_JK **XD** _**_) *Ahem* I want to take this moment to thank everyone who's been reading, reviewing etc and promise you all this: I will most definitely, no matter what happens, finish this fic. It may take some time but I will maintain my 'at least once a month' policy. I hope everyone who likes this will continue on reading and supporting me in the future. *Cough cough* Thank you._**

**_And now that the stuffy part is out of the way ^^: Next chapter we will be entering the [Cavern of Eeeeeviiillll] Whooo~ Scaaaaaary~_**

**__**This is me signing off, see ya next time kids! And remember;**_ Life itself is an STD._**


	20. Chapter 5: Of Flowers and Flutes

_**Oontz, oontz, oontz baby~ I finished this chapter surprisingly fast! Must be because I had such a great time writing it, haha. (That or the 2 hour mixes of Deadmau5 and lot's of coffe keeping me going had something to do with it...) **_

_**Today the party starts making their way through the Caverns of Evil in search of Taro but may end finding more then they bargained for...**_

_**So yeah, enjoy~ ^3^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Promise; Of Flowers and Flutes<strong>

_**Hanako**: Hanako is Adell and Taro's younger sister. She is bothersome, very cocky and constantly wishes that Adell would take her with him when he goes out to fight. She has great culinary skills as her cooking tops even the greatest of chefs. Contrary to Adell's quest to lift Zenon's Curse and restore everyone back to their human form, Hanako actually likes being a demon. She and her sibling may not even have human forms since they were not born as humans. Hanako has short pink hair with a single pigtail, small bat-like wings on her back and wears a pair of pink bloomers. In battle, she uses a magic cooking pot._

**Location: Holt Village; Adell's house**

Back at Adell's house, Mom and Dad were still waiting for their children to return. Succumbing to his anxiety, Dad clasped his hands together in prayer.

"Dear God… Please protect Taro and Hanako."

"Why is a demon praying to God?" Mom asked Dad ironically. "Besides, Adell is there to protect them." she added with a casual smile.

Feeling reassured by his wife's confidence, Dad stopped his prayer. "I guess you're right, honey. Adell can protect them." he said relieved.

"While you were out praying, have you remembered anything about Adell's parents?" Mom asked suddenly.

Dad tilted his head in thought. "Hmm… No, I don't remember a thing about them."

"Hmm, me neither." Mom said, also in thought. "But I do vaguely remember their faces…"

**Location: ?**

The masked man appeared before his master once again. "…Overlord Zenon. Preparations for the Demon Lord are nearly complete."

"Hm… I shall leave that to you…" Zenon answered his servant in an almost uncaring manner. "More importantly, have you found the princess yet..?"

"…Well, sir… We are about to conduct the [Ritual of Foresight]. But, because of the secrecy of the mission, we can't use our servants, so…"

Zenon glared darkly at the masked man. "I won't except any excuses. Find the princess immediately…" He turned his back to his servant. "The most beautiful flowers grow delicately in a garden. Once exposed to the wilderness, even the most beautiful bloom is tarnished."

The masked man bowed once more in understanding. "…As you wish, my master…"

**Location: Cavern of Evil; Entrance**

The _Cavern of Evil_. If you follow the Dallos River downstream you will eventually come across this place. The river roars down into a large cavernous area which splits up into many different smaller caverns. It was here that the party had come to search for Taro, who had been carried away by the river.

"This is the [Cavern of Evil]…? I heard the rumors, but this place is beautiful." Rozalin observed as she admired the landscape.

"Taro is in here, somewhere…" Adell said with a grimace as he looked down into the darkness of the caverns.

("...Yes, somewhere down here… all the way… down here…") Rozalin thought as she also stared down the ledge. (…Isn't this…rather high..?)

Tink, who felt absolutely no desire whatsoever to descend into such a dangerous place, decided to perform a little act. "Ah, merde! My tummy aches. Can I go home now? I have to use ze restroom, as well. Have you seen ze little froggy's room?"

"C'mon, let's go already! Even if Tardo didn't drown, we'll have to save him before a monster eats him." Hanako said completely ignoring Tink.

"Y, yeah, you're right! Let's go in! You should get on my shoulders, Hanako."

"'Kay~" Hanako grinned as she grabbed the struggling Tink in her hand and then jumped on Adells back.

The redheaded young man then started his climb down the steep path. "It's pretty slippery. Watch your step, guys."

After he had descended his first few steps down the rocky slope, Misaki followed after him without a word. Exchanging a look and a nod, Marc, Celeste and Roy also followed suit.

"This is proving to be rather arduous…" Celeste said after carefully stepping down to a lower rock. Looking back, Marc noticed her struggling.

("Hm… Maybe I should help her out?") And as if reading his mind, Roy stepped in front of him.

"Hold on sis! I'll give you a hand!" After turning to Marc for a quick scoff, he ran to his sister with a warm smile on his face.

("Damn kid… Stealing the good parts… Hm?") Glancing back, Marc noticed that Rozalin was still standing at the top.

"Hey princess! We're leaving you behind! Something wrong?" Rozalin remained on the ledge without answering. "*Sigh* Guess I'd better go see what's wrong… Hey Misaki!" Marc called out to the girl who was already halfway down alongside Adell.

"What?"

"You guys can go on ahead; I'm gonna go see what's taking the princess!"

"Fine! Just don't take too long!"

Marc turned around and jumped back up the route he came from. When he got back up, Rozalin was tapping her foot impatiently.

"So, what's up Rozy?" Marc asked her, ignoring the rapid clacking of her heel on the ground. Rozalin shot Marc an annoyed glare in reply.

"*sigh* What seems to be the matter, princess?" Marc corrected himself with a slight bow. Rozalin nodded in acknowledgement and looked down the edge of the rocky slope.

"Well, you know, it's that… *Mumble, mumble* …and that's how it is."

"I'm afraid you lost me there, princess. Could you run that by me again?"

Without making eye contact, Rozalin continued to mutter under her breath while occasionally glancing down.

"…Could it be that you're afraid of heights?" Marc asked the princess straightforwardly.

Rozalin stepped back in shock at the sudden, accurately placed, question. "Wha-! ? Preposterous! I am Rozalin, daughter of the legendary Overlord Zenon! To think that *I* would fear such a thing is simply absurd! Hmph!" She puffed out her chest in her usual show of superiority.

("She's not very honest, is she…") Marc thought to himself with a shrug. "Ah, right. Sorry about that. Well, I'll see you at the bottom then." Marc turned around and walked back over to the edge.

"F-Fool! Wait just a-!" Rozalin grabbed Marc by the arm to stop him. He then faced Rozalin with a great big grin. "So you did need help getting down then?"

Her face flushed in embarrassment, Rozalin looked away. "I-It's not like I need help or anything…"

A bit taken aback, Marc's face also turned red. "(… Th, that was surprisingly cute… Could that have been the legendary '_Tsundere_' appeal I've heard about..? Who knew the princess possessed such a dangerous move… I'll have to be more careful in the future.)"

"*Ahum* So as I was saying…" Rozalin coughed in order to regain her composure. "I don't mind if you would like to assist me. In fact, you should be thankful for the privilege."

"Wait, how'd this suddenly become about doing _me_ a favor..?" Marc thought out loud in confusion. "Well whatever, we're in a hurry so I guess its fine." He squatted down and held his arms out behind him.

"You… What are you doing?" Rozalin asked him confused.

"You need help getting down right? So just get on my back and I'll take you there."

"Simpleton! You do not offer a lady such a crass means of transportation! Have you no class! ?" Still squatting, Marc stared at Rozalin blankly. "…Ah, right…" Rozalin sighed.

"So? What do you suggest we do?" Marc asked her, also with a sigh.

"Well that's obvious isn't it? Carry me."

"…"

"What's with that look! ? I am a princess, you know!"

"Yeah, fine. Geez…" Marc walked over to Rozalin, picked her up and held her in his arms bridal style.

"Hm?"

"What is the matter?" Rozalin asked after Marc made a strange face.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's just that you're heavier than I thought you'd be."

"Wha-! What did you-!"

"Here we go, princess!" And with just that, Marc leapt down to the first foothold. Needless to say, Rozalin held on for dear life.

"See? That wasn't so bad right?" The warrior asked 'his' princess upon safely landing.

Rozalin looked back at him with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"S, sorry. I guess I kinda overdid it… I'll go a bit slower from here, alright?" Rozalin meekly nodded back at Marc.

After making it past the halfway point, Marc noticed Rozalin had calmed down, though she was still a bit uneasy. He felt like this might be a good time to ask her something.

"Say, princess?"

"…What is it?" Rozalin's reply was still slightly weak.

"I've been wondering for a while now but…what do you intend to do once you reach your father?" Despite being a bit startled by the sudden question, Rozalin remained quiet.

"Your father is Adells sworn enemy. When they meet, one of them will most definitely die. But, from what I've seen, you don't appear to completely dislike Adell either…"

Without making eye contact, Rozalin stared off into the distance. "I'm not saying you should already know what to do. But, just in case, you should prepare yourself for when that time comes and really think about what it is that's most dear to you."

"…Sometimes I feel like you are smarter then you lead us to believe." Rozalin said, examining Marc.

"What do you mean by that? I don't seem _that _dense, do I?" Marc smirked at her. "Hehe, maybe you should have asked Adell to carry you instead of me. He probably would have done it, you know."

"As if I would ask _him _for help! Hmph!" Rozalin grunted with a slight blush on her face. "That's what servants like you are for."

"Heh, right. Then ask Tink next time."

{-}

"You can let me down now." Rozalin told Marc once they had almost reached the bottom.

"Hm? You wanna walk by yourself?"

"Fool. It would not do to be seen by the others, carried in by the likes of you. You are to keep to this a secret, understood?"

"Understood, princess." Marc smirked. "I'll be sure not to mention this to Adell."

"Wha-! I do not even care about that oaf! Hmph!" Flustered, Rozalin walked ahead alone.

"That girl really should be more honest."

"Young master Marciano." Ayane ninja'd out from under one of the nearby rocks.

"…Ayane… Don't tell me you were hiding underneath those rocks this entire time…?"

"It does me well to see you worry for me, but fear not. Such a technique is but a trifle for a kunoichi of my level."

"…I see… So was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ayane nodded and looked at her young master with concern. "…Yes… You see…when a man and a woman do not dislike one another very much…"

"Whoah, whoah! What's this all of a sudden, Ayane?"

The kunoichi took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes dry with it. "To think the young master is already at the age to make women cry… this Ayane has been moved beyond words…"

"Oh, it's about that..? She was crying more out of fear than anything else though."

"You needn't say anymore, young master. 'Tis just that, it feels like it was only yesterday when you were clinging to my side and followed me around everywhere… You were so very adorable when you constantly tripped and fell over and proceeded to cry until I let you snuggle my-"

"Stop right there! I don't want to hear it!" Marc called out flustered, interrupting Ayane's fit of nostalgia. "I'm going on ahead. The others are waiting for me."

Marc headed after the rest in a near dash and without any further stalling, they entered the caverns.

**Location: Cavern of Evil; Glutton's Hideout**

After their eyes had adjusted to the dark, the party finally established how large the caverns actually were.

The waters of the Dallos River had carved out many pathways and small room-like hollows into the rock, over the course of many, many year's time. After walking through the main route for a while, the bright glistening of many blue-ish crystals embedded on the walls lighted up their way.

"Ugh, there's just too much terrain to cover…" Adell grunted as he hastily searched every nook and nanny of one of the open hollows.

"Seriously…" Roy also grumbled as he peered deeper down the way, seeing no sign of an exit. "At this rate, it'd be faster if we split up and searched separately."

"Hm… That makes sense… Right, that's what we're gonna do, guys. Split up and search individually. But don't wander off too far; we don't want to lose sight of each other as well."

Adell disbanded the group and everyone headed off in a different direction, though Tink still remained by Rozalin's side and Roy and Marc kept an eye on Celeste.

Despite the fact that the search for Taro continued on fruitlessly, Marc could swear he had been hearing an increasingly loud sound from somewhere nearby.

*_Squeee… Snrk…_* "…What is that..?"

"Ah, you heard it too, blockhead?" Roy walked up to Marc from the other side of the cavern.

"Yeah. It doesn't sound like Taro but… I wonder what it is."

"It sounds like its coming from over there." Roy pointed at one of the wider open crevices.

"Might as well check it out, I guess… Is your sister okay by herself?"

"She's with Misa-chi on the other side, so she's fine."

"I see. Then let's go find out what that noise is."

{-}

This is a story from a long time ago; a story of when the Caverns of Evil were still considered young, and the waters had not yet carved so many hollows into the rocks as it had been in the present.

Back then a group of demons, who craved for the large gemstones that were embedded in the rocks, continuously hacked and carved away into the ground.

Their campaign ended however on a single faithful day.

Blinded by his greed, one of the demons struck a vein deep in the ground and released a torrent of boiling water unto their excavation grounds, rendering the gemstones unsalvageable.

Now, many years later, the crevice had been forgotten by all but a few. It had become however, for the few privileged demons who know about it, a paradise hidden away from the world.

This quarry had become a natural gathering place for those who desired to cleanse themselves of the worries of their worlds.

"-And that's how these underground hot springs were erected…are you even listening to me..?" An _**Alraune**_, also known as a _**Flora Beast**_, nudged her companion in her side.

The Alraune had green skin with blonde curly locks of hair. Her entire lower body was in the form of a large pink flower, just like two smaller variations of flowers on her head.

"Yeah sure, I heard you. Something 'bout an erection, right?" she answered halfheartedly.

"*sigh* So you weren't paying attention after all… Really Vanille, it wouldn't do you any harm to learn about these things once in a while…"

Vanille, a _**Succubus**_, stretched out her well toned body and leaned back against the wall. "You should lighten up, Momoko. Who comes to a hot spring to study anyway?"

The succubus washed her long red hair in the warm water; she even rinsed the long uneven horns on her head. The pair of ''maidens'' casually relaxed in the hot waters and stared up at the ceiling, completely relaxed.

"So? How's your work with the seer going?" Momoko asked Vanille as she drifted though the water on the petals of her flower.

"Don't even get me started about it; she's a total slave driver! Seriously, who expects a demon to put in so many hours of labor! Especially one as cute as me!" Vanille pouted at her flowery companion playfully.

"Hah, I think a little hard work would do you well." Momoko smirked at the busty succubus. "Maybe it'll even let you get rid of some excess body fat. Especially around your chest region, hmhm."

"Oh~? You really want to go there, little miss pancake?" Vanille smirked back. "Perhaps with a little skin-ship you'll grow to be half as voluptuous as I am~?"

Vanille playfully dove onto Momoko and the two of them energetically splashed around in the water.

{-}

*_Snrk, grunt_* "It's coming from over here…" Marc whispered to Roy as they silently moved towards the sound.

Once they got close enough, Marc and Roy found the source. Three orcs, standing on each other's shoulders, were balancing to keep upright.

"C-Can you see anything, *snrk*?" The middle orc asked the one on top.

"J, just a bit higher *oink*… I can almost see *oink*…"

"Hurry up so we can switch *buhi*! I wanna see too *buhi*!" the orc at the bottom complained.

"S-stop moving around so much *oink*! We're gonna fall *oink*!" And just like the top orc said, the tower of small piglets toppled over and the three small monsters crashed into the ground.

"That hurt *snrk*… huh?" The orc that was in the middle of the tower noticed Marc and Roy staring at them.

"Who're you guys *snrk*!" The three monsters jumped back to their feet and raised their clubs at the two guys.

"Here to move in on our secret peeping spot huh, *buhi*! ? Well, we won't let you *buhi*!"

"Peeping spot? What's that all about?" Roy wondered out loud.

"We're not here to move in on anything. We're looking for someone." Marc tried to explain to the agitated orcs.

"If you think we'd fall for such an obvious lie you must be poor in the head *snrk*!"

"Well, at least they got that part right." Roy smirked to himself amused. "Anyway, if you'll just listen to me-" But before Roy could finish he was interrupted by the orcs.

"Why should we listen to a little brat like you, *oink*! ?"

"Yeah *snrk*! You little midget brat *snrk*!"

"Yeah, yeah, and your hat is stupid too *buhi*!"

"Oh that is _it_! It's _on_, you stinkin' oinkers!"

{-}

"Hm?" Vanille stared up at the wall and listened carefully.

"Something wrong?" Momoko asked the succubus.

"Don't you hear some kind of rumbling noise from the other side of that wall?"

"A rumbling noise..?" Momoko swam over to the wall and put her ear to it.

("*Buhi!* Not the face! Not the face!") ("Oryaaaah! *smack*")

("Bro! *oink*! I'll avenge you, *oink*! _Orc Combo, _*oink*!") ("*Thud* Gah, you little-! Get back here!") ("Catch me if you can, *oink*!")

Confused, Momoko stepped back from the wall. "Voices..? I wonder what's going on…"

("_Mega Fire!_ Ugh! Stand still, you freakin' hamburger!") ("*Snrk*! A little maggot like you could never defeat- *plonk* *S-snrk*! ? Y-You hit me with your staff! ?")

("Grrr, now you've done it *oink*! _Orc Smash!_") ("Oh shi-!")

Suddenly the wall separating the hollow and the hot springs started to shake violently and many cracks started to appear on its surface. With a loud bang, Marc was launched through the wall and landed in the hot springs.

"*Hack, cough* Ugh, those little guys are really getting on my nerves! …Hm? Water?"

"*Snrk*! _Noooo_! Our secret peeping spot is ruined, *snrk*!"

"Retreat *buhi*!"

"We won't forget this, *oink*!" the three orcs yelled before they dashed off in a hurry.

"Then you're smarter then you look!" Roy yelled back irritated.

"*sigh* Well that was a big waste of time…" Marc sighed as he floated on his back in the water.

"You sure you want to bathe with your clothes on? You might catch a cold, you know."

"No worries, I'm built pretty sturdy so… Hm?" Marc noticed the two naked ladies standing next to him.

Vanille eyed Marc interested while Momoko hid herself behind her less timid friend. "Hi there, boy~" Vanille smiled interested.

"Whoah!" Marc jumped back on impulse and covered his eyes. "S-Sorry..! For what it's worth, I didn't see anything!"

"Hm? What didn't you see?"

"I didn't see your huge knockers… Err, forget I said that…"

"Hmhm~ you can look you know; I don't mind at all." Vanille teased playfully.

"Vanille! I _do_ mind!" Momoko cried out.

"Oh hush! It's not that often that people visit this place; especially someone as handsome as this one, hmhm~."

"Err, no, that's okay." Marc said awkwardly. "You, uh, didn't happen to see a young boy around here, did you? He has two horns on his head and wears a cow-print apron."

"Nope. Beside that young mage ogling us from up there and yourself, there hasn't been anyone else~" Like Vanille said, Roy still stood up on the higher part and looked down with a flushed face.

"…Right. Well, I think I'll be going back up now… Just uh, carry on…" Marc waded through the water with his eyes still closed.

"Boy~!" Vanille called out Marc. "It's the other way!"

"Oh right… Thanks…" After Marc had climbed back up the broken wall and left together with Roy, Momoko let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez… that was…something else."

"To be looking for someone in this dangerous 'ol cave is quite something…" Vanille thought out loud. "I wonder what their circumstances are."

"I don't like that look in your eyes…" Momoko observed cautiously. "Don't tell me you plan to…"

Vanille turned to Momoko and smiled a deeply mischievous smile. "Teehee~ let's go Momoko, we're gonna trail 'em."

"*sigh* I knew you were going to say that…"

{-}

After promising each other never to tell anyone of their little accident, Marc and Roy met up with Celeste and Misaki and, after a fairly awkward conversation about why Marc was drenched, returned to Adell and the others to report. Adell, Rozalin, Hanako and Tink were also standing in one place and called Marc and the others over.

"You guys also had some trouble with the local monsters, I see…" Marc noted at the sight of Adell.

"Now I know why they call this cavern evil. The monsters around here are really strong." Adell nodded, standing next to a small pile of unconscious orcs.

"Is that joy I sense in you?" Rozalin asked him with a smirk. "You love the thrill of battle, don't you? You… battle maniac…" Rozalin nodded to herself, pleased with the nickname she just thought up.

"Who's a battle maniac! ? I told you, I'm only fighting to save my family!"

"Zen you must be a family maniac. All we ever hear is family zis and family zat, after all."

Hanako shot Tink an angry look. "Shut up! Adell is gonna fight the Overlord so we can become human! Most brothers just pick on you."

"Hmhmhm. So Hanako, you take much pride in Adell being your big brother. (Family… Does father think of me as family?") Rozalin thought to herself, thinking of her father.

("No, how can I think of such blasphemy! ? After all, it was father who gave me such a lavish and tender life until now! To doubt such a thing..! Oh, father…please forgive me…")

{-}

Meanwhile back at the Dallos River; Axel was still staring into the river Taro had been washed away in. After having waited a while without him ever saying a word, the director decided to take the initiative.

"Come on, Axel darling. Let's go, eh. We had a bad shoot today. Let's try it again some other day. There are other ways for us to show the universe that we're still alive. We can't give up now."

Axel turned his head to look at his companion. "…What can I do? What is a Dark Hero to do now?"

"Axel darling…"

"Stage performances, tricks, it's all a part of my act. I'll do whatever it takes to let my fans know I'm still alive. But, I never meant to hurt those kids..!" Axel balled his fist in frustration.

"Eh, that's the risk you take when you take people hostage." The director shrugged.

"What I do and what my character does are completely different! Look, I gotta go!" Axel suddenly yelled heated up.

"Wha, what, go! ? Where are you going?" the director stumbled, slightly shocked by Axell's sudden second wind.

"In order to find myself, I hafta go!" Axel put his hand up, signaling something yet unseen. "Hey, taxi!"

Out of nowhere, a taxi skidded to a halt next to the Dark Hero. Axel jumped in and within that very second; the taxi drove off again with screeching tires, leaving the director standing in the dust, completely baffled.

**Location: Cavern of Evil; Eternal Oblivion**

"Huh…! ?" Adell suddenly stood on guard.

"What's wrong, Adell?" Hanako asked him concerned.

"I just had a weird chill run down my spine. I've got a bad feeling…"

A wave of demonic energy amassed in front of the party. Once the energy stabilized, a masked figure appeared in front of them, effectively blocking their path.

"Who's that…! ? A new enemy! ?"

The 'person' in front of them was dressed in dark purplish rags and wore a familiar emblem on her front. Her face was hidden behind a mask and all that stood out were her blank white eyes.

"…There is no need to be afraid…" the demons voice was that of a woman.

"What..! ?"

"…Princess. I have come for you…" The masked woman's blank eyes rested upon Rozalin, who in turn stepped forward to closer inspect this new arrival.

"Hm? Are you my father's servant?" The masked woman nodded. "…I carry Overlord Zenon's orders. You must return to your mansion…"

"If I knew where it was, I would have done so already." Rozalin spoke truthfully. "However, I no longer wish to return there just yet. Please take me to my father instead."

"…That is not my concern. Overlord Zenon has ordered me to return you to your mansion, princess…" The words spoken by the masked woman were both cold and detached.

"What..? What did you just say! ?" she muttered in shock. "My father doesn't want to meet me! ? This cannot be true!" Rozalin's voice rose up and echoed through the many hollows of the caverns. "My father loves me! You are lying..!"

The masked woman merely stared blankly at the distressed princess. "My father… My father does not wish to see me?"

"…If he desired to see you, he would have come to visit you before…" Despite her cold tone of voice, Rozalin could tell that this woman was not lying to her.

"But why..? Why doesn't my father wish to meet me..?"

"Hmph. We don't need her help." Adell shrugged. "If he doesn't want to come to you, we'll just have to go to him."

Rozalin looked at Adell, thankful for his back-up. "Adell…"

"Look, I promised to take you back to your father, didn't I?" A bit relieved, Rozalin returned to her stuck up self.

"Don't act like everything is fine! This is your fault for not taking me back sooner!"

"How did this all become my fault?" Adell asked her with a smirk, relieved that she was back to normal.

The masked woman now focused her attention on Adell. "Are you the human who summoned the princess? If you interfere, you will be harmed."

Unimpressed, Adell crossed his arms. "Heh, well said. We're trying to save my brother's life, so I'll offer you the same terms. Until my brother's safe, I won't let anything stand in my way."

"…Even if it costs you your life…?" The masked woman's aura started to exude a threatening energy.

"Yeah! Even if it costs me my life!" Adell needed not even think about it before giving his answer.

The masked woman could not help but feel something stirring from deep within after seeing this boy's determination. It was something that resembled the feeling of warmth…

"…You are a reckless young man…" the woman concluded as she dispelled her energy. "…It has been a long time since I have felt such strong human emotions…" she laid a hand over her chest.

"…Very well. Your combined determination has swayed my judgment. I shall let you go…"

"R, really..? So, I do not have to return to my mansion?" Rozalin asked her surprised.

"…I did not find anyone. That is all I can report…"

"I'm sorry. The one who is in need of saving is very important to me, too. Please forgive me."

"…Princess." The masked woman looked at Rozalin. "…Many vicious beasts dwell in this area… If they confront you, it may be wise to use this…" the masked woman rummaged through her ragged robe en took out a blue flute. She then passed it to Adell.

"A flute?" Adell asked her confused. "…It is a magic summoning flute. It will allow you to control monsters with low intelligences…"

"You're Zenon's servant, right? Why are you helping us?"

The masked woman turned from the group and spoke just before she disappeared. "…I do not know… But, I am compelled to do so…"

Leaving the party alone once more, Rozalin looked to the ground troubled. "My father is searching for me… But, he will not see me himself. Why is that…?"

Adell turned his attention to the troubled princess. "Hey… Weren't you just begging to be taken to see your father? But, you stayed to help Taro…" Adell also looked down in conflict with himself.

"What are you saying! ? Taro's life is in danger now! Of course he takes priority!" Rozalin yelled at the downcast young man. "You must survive, Taro! At least until we arrive to rescue you!" Rozalin brusquely walked off further into the caverns ahead of the rest.

"Oh-ho. She is trying very hard. But, I know she suffered a great shock." Tink calmly observed out loud as he headed after his childhood friend.

"Rozy is stubborn when she wants to be. It's so cute~" Hanako grinned to herself.

Adell looked at Rozalin's back in the distance and found himself in conflict. "She…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really did have a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope it shows in the story itself! ;) So today we met two new characters, Succubus Vanille and Alraune Momoko~ We're gonna be seeing more of them soon and they may have more to do with the plot then you'd think~ (Yes, there's a plot, geez...)<strong>_

_**And just to throw this in there; here's a little fun fact for you: as you probably noticed, the sounds the three orcs that Marc and Roy fought made were all pig noises, oink being, well, simply oink. Snrk being (for me at least) their snorting sound, and buhi being the japanese equivalent of oink =P**_

_**Next chapter we'll continue our search for Taro and find more trouble in the process!**_

_****__**This is me signing off, see ya next time kids! And remember;**__** Saving the princess does not always mean you'll get a kiss. There will be cake though.**_


	21. Chapter 5: Of Boldness and Lone Wolves

_**Whew! Finishing this chapter really was a race against time! I'm moving out in a few days and the last of my stuff, including my computer, is gonna be moved their tomorrow =P That being said; Daaaaayummmm, long chapter is long! Well, for me anyways, ahaha. So I hope you guys like the chapter ;)**_

_**Enjoy~ ^3^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Promise; Of Boldness and Lone Wolves<strong>

_**Mystic Beast**__:__**Mystic Beasts**__, also known as __**Cu Sith**__,__ are swift, longed-haired, horned wolves that have a well-honed affinity for the wind._ _The parents are always ready to risk their lives for their children, but they also practice strict training for their kids and send them into battle. _

**Location: Cavern of Evil; Shriek of Death**

After clearing the largest area of the Cavern of Evil, you'll eventually reach an opening where most of the water ends up in a lake that is surrounded by a large, still underground, forest. In various places of this area, old- but sturdy, pillars still remained standing. It is here, on the edge of the lake, where our story continues.

*Splash* "Whew…" With a great big tug, Axel the Dark Hero pulled the unconscious young boy Taro from the water and laid him down on the ground.

"That was a close one, kid. If I didn't take that taxi, you'da drowned for sure."

"Ugh, uhhn…"Taro let out a soft groan.

"Hey, wake up. If you sleep in a place like this the monsters'll eatcha."

"H, help me…" While still unconscious, Taro's arms flailed around as if he was running from something.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm sorry you got hurt like this." Axel looked at Taro with pity. He then grabbed a piece of paper from his coat and dropped it on the boy. "Now, here's the bill for the taxi, kid. When you get home, tell your parents I said, 'thanks'."

*_Grrrr…_* Just as Axel prepared to walk away, he heard an angry growling sound.

"Wh, what was that sound…? It wasn't your stomach growling, was it?" Axel asked the boy with a twitching smile. "It… it couldn't be my turn to be scared now… could it…? Heh heh, no way…"

Axel looked around with shifty eyes as the growling noise multiplied and increased in volume.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah! ? I'm in deep, deeeeeep trouble!"

{-}

"Oh ho hooooo! Zat is a lot of monsters!" Red form Tink exclaimed loudly as the party arrived at the scene.

A large pack of wolf-like monsters, Cu Sith's, growled and roared at something shaking vigorously on a tall pillar. That something being of course, Axel, our Dark Hero.

"…That's… kind of amazing. Was that guy born underneath an unlucky star or something?" Roy wondered as he blankly stared at the sight in front of him.

"Axel? What the hell are you doing here?" Adell called out to the distressed 'rock star'.

"I, I was, uh, just passing by! You know, out on a stroll! Then these monsters came out!" Axel yelled back.

("Well, that's an obvious lie…") Roy thought to himself.

("I wonder what Sir Axel was doing out here… could he have…") Celeste also thought to herself.

"I think they're my fans! You know, they just all NEED my autograph! Yeah!" One of the snarling monsters jumped up and snapped at Axels' feet, who in turn jumped up in fright.

"It appears you have whipped your fans into a frenzy. As if, they were on the verge of biting." Rozalin observed amused at Axels' pinch.

"Hey, have you seen Taro?" Hanako called out.

"Oh, that kid? Yeah, he-" another one of the monsters snapped at his ankles. "H, he ran deeper into the cave! But, he isn't dead yet!"

"Axel. Did you…" Adell asked surprised.

Suddenly, Tink yanked Adells arm. "Ah Adell! Are zose not ze monsters zat ze masked lady told us about! ? Play ze flute! Hurry! Hurry!"

"…Oh, OK!" Adell took out the flute that was given to him by the masked woman and put it to his mouth. Then a few seconds later he came to a realization.

"…Um, how do you play this thing? I've never played a flute before."

Tink face-planted himself into the ground: either due to stress, or because his short arms weren't long enough for him to reach his face.

"Sacre bleu! Zen don't pretend like you can! Give it to me!" Tink snatched the flute away from him. "Here, Princess!" he pushed the instrument into Rozalin's hands.

"Huh? I have never played a flute before, either. But, being a true lady, I have read all about it. Leave this to me."

The princess closed her eyes in concentration and put the flute to her lips. Suddenly she opened her eyes again and stared at the magic flute.

"W, what's wrong, Rozy?" Hanako asked her, wondering why she hadn't started playing yet.

"…Now that I think about it, didn't Adell put the flute to his mouth just now…?"

"Ah, you're right. It'll count as an indirect kiss!" Hanako said with a grin.

"Kya~ how bold…" Celeste giggled in excitement.

Realizing what she almost did, Rozalin turned red from head to toe and threw the flute into Tink with all of her strength.

"I, I, I cannot play this dirty flute!"

{-}

"Momo! Hurry it up, would'ya? We've completely lost sight of them!" the Succubus known as Vanille called out to her Alraune companion.

"*Pant, pant* If I could fly above ground like you do… *pant* I'd be a lot faster too…" Momoko replied as she slowly continued her trek uphill. "Besides, I'm not built for climbing rocks! I'd much rather just bask in the sunlight somewhere with a cool drink and a good book…"

"Oh, stop your whining. Spending your entire day cooped up in that flower of yours isn't good for your health. Really, you should be thankful you're getting some exercise!"

"*grumble* I'll give you some exercise…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

The pair continued on for a while (much to Momoko's discontent) until they heard howling nearby.

"Hm? What was that?" Vanille asked as she listened intently.

"...It's must those pesky Cu Sith's again. They've become much more active in this area recently." Momoko said with a sigh.

"They only recently became that way? How come?"

"Hm. I heard that a different, more aggressive pack of wolves moved into this territory and chased off the local pack by force. Ever since, this place has become like an all out warzone. It's a right big pain in the petals for the other natives."

"Hmm… that right? But, wouldn't that mean that we're in the middle of their hunting grounds right now?"

Momoko confidently shook her head. "No, we should be fine for the time being. I've studied their language for a while so I can pretty much understand what they're saying."

"That's amazing, Momo!" Vanille exclaimed surprised. "Who would have thought your silly fascination with lame old books and studying would pay off some day! So what did they say?"

"…Leaving that stab at books aside…" Momoko said with a glare. "I think it was something like: '_Get down from there and let us eat you, you cretin! Are you sure we should eat that? It looks a bit…dimwitted._'"

A moment of silence passed.

"…D, Don't sweat it Momo, everyone makes mistakes sometimes." Vanille said, giving Momoko a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"That's really what they said!" Momoko barked back at Vanille frustrated.

"What, seriously? Ehehe, sorry 'bout that."

"…Geez…" Momoko sighed.

"But in any case, it sounds like they're hunting something or someone." Vanille concluded.

"Yes, probably. But we'll be fine if we go around them. I'll pass on being had as a snack." Momoko nodded to herself.

"Right. We're heading down there, Momo!" Vanille grabbed her companion underneath her arm and glided down the hillside.

"Were you even listening to a word I just said! ?" Momoko cried out flabbergasted. "I said that they're hunting something right now! Do you really want to come between them and their meal! ?"

"But it'd suck if those two boys were the ones being eaten right?" Vanille smirked mischievously.

"It's always about guys with you, isn't it…" the Alraune sighed as they flew off in the direction of the howling.

{-}

"Take this!" Adell called out as he struck one of the attacking monsters with his fist and sent it flying. "Alright! We can do this!" He called out confidently towards the others.

("They're pretty quick but that's it.") Marc thought as he deflected one of the beasts' claws with his axe and knocked it back. ("Guess we're lucky we didn't need that flute for now…")

"Hahahahahaha-! There's no escaping the fist of the great Dark Hero! Better surrender now!" Axel yelled as he smacked his adversary over the head.

("He sure got confident all of a sudden… especially for someone who was shaking in his boots just a few minutes ago.") Roy thought at the sight of Axels' bravado.

"Yeah! Get 'em Adell!" Hanako cheered from a distance.

"Oui, oui! Break a leg and all zat!" Tink also called out from next to Hanako.

"…So why are you not fighting again?" Hanako asked the blue frog.

"Ah, zey do not need my 'elp for these small fry." Tink shrugged. "Also, you need to be protected too, right?"

At that moment, a lone Mystic Beast snuck up on them and snarled at Tink. "Aiiii! Don't eat me; I'm not tasty at all!" Tink screamed as he hid behind Hanako.

"_Pretty Bazooka!_" Hanako took out her magic cooking pot and blasted the wolf with multiple rounds of… something before it crashed to the ground, completely beaten up.

"…Eh?" Tink let out surprised.

"I usually just cheer him on. Adell doesn't like it when I meddle in his fight after all." Hanako grinned.

"Yah!" Celeste let out as she let an arrow fly towards one of the wolves. It easily sidestepped the bolt and snarled menacingly at her. "This is... difficult." The long haired healer grunted.

The wolf dashed towards her and Celeste let another arrow fly. It once again missed its mark however and the Cu Sith nearly sunk its fangs into her.

"Sis! Watch out!" Roy cried out.

*Smack*

Misaki jumped in front of Celeste just in time and smashed into the beast with the brunt side of her spear.

"Whew…" Roy let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah-! Miss Misaki!"

The female warrior looked back at Celeste. "If you don't know how to fight you shouldn't be on the battlefield. Step back." Misaki said with a cold gaze.

"Ah… Yes, I apologize…" Celeste said downcast. "But… I wish to be useful in a fight, if only a little…"

Misaki stared at the depressed healer and sighed. "For now you should just stick with what you know. You'll only end up being a liability if you try to fight in a way you're unfamiliar with."

"…But I merely-"

"No buts! Besides, your form is all wrong! You can't expect to learn how to wield a weapon merely by swinging it around, you know! It takes years of experience! Got it! ?"

"…Yes… I understand…" Celeste said as she sat down on her knees in reflection.

("...Did I say too much…? Argh, I'm no good with these kinds of things…") Misaki thought to herself at the sight of the sulking Celeste.

"I uh; I suppose I could show you the ropes when we get back…" the warrior scratched her cheek awkwardly.

"R, really?" Celeste asked looking up at Misaki radiantly.

"D-don't look at me like that…" Misaki said flustered. "I said later, didn't I? N-Now hurry and stand up! We're still in the middle of a fight!"

"Right!" Celeste nodded smiling.

{-}

All of a sudden a Cu Sith with a black fur and yellow/orange-ish manes that looked like they were ablaze, dashed out from the forested area and jumped onto one of the pillars. It snarled loudly and all the other beasts stopped in their tracks.

"What? What's going on?" Adell asked after the monsters suddenly came to a halt.

"_Grrrr, ahwoooooo!_" The black furred monster howled fiercely and the other Cu Sith's nervously backed away and turned tail.

"Are they retreating?"

The beast turned to Adell and the others next and started growling something.

"I seems like it is trying to tell us something…" Rozalin noticed as the beast repeatedly barked something at them.

"He's telling you to go back where you came from if you don't want to end up as food for the pack." A familiar voice suddenly explained from somewhere close by.

"Who's there! ?" Misaki called out on guard as she pointed her spear in the direction of the voice.

"Whoa there, take it easy with that pointy stick, would you?" Succubus Vanille and her Alraune companion Momoko entered the scene from the other side of the forest.

"Ah-! You two are-!" Roy exclaimed surprised.

"What are you two doing all this way out here?" Marc asked Vanille, wondering why they followed them from all the way back in the cave.

"Aww, now don't act so indifferent~" Vanille smiled provocatively. "Even after we did _this_ and _that _together~ don't tell me that it didn't mean anything to you~?" the Succubus playfully nudged Marc's side.

"Don't say stuff that'll cause misunderstandings." Marc sighed. "But if by 'this and that' you mean how we've met and asked if you'd seen Taro, you're right." he added with a shrug.

"You know these two, Marc?" Adell asked him confused.

"Yes, pray tell. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Celeste stared from Marc to Vanille and back to Marc again. The wickedness radiating from her smile made cold sweat roll down Marc's back again for some reason he couldn't understand.

"I, uh, don't think we've actually heard their names yet…" Roy said, interrupting Celeste's gaze, (much to Marc's relief).

"Oh! Now that you mentioned it, I guess we haven't introduced ourselves yet!" Vanille realized. "My names Vanille~ I'm a Succubus as you can see." She did a little spin, showing off her body, which made the girls cringe and the guys (except for Tink, who of course very much enjoyed it) look away in embarrassment.

"V, Vanille, is it?" Marc repeated out loud.

"That's right! You know, 'cuz I'm sweat~" she winked.

"That was terrible…" Momoko sighed.

"Really? I thought it was clever…" the Succubus pouted disappointed.

"Well whatever, so this girl over here is Momoko. You can call her Momo for short, if you want." Momoko curtly nodded in conformation.

Suddenly, the black furred wolf barked loudly as if saying: '_Aren't you forgetting about someone?_'

"…Ah, that's right!" Rozalin remembered upon hearing the noise. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say you knew something about this beast's intentions earlier?"

"Oh, yes I did!" Vanille remembered. "Momo can actually understand those monsters' language. And like she said, it wants you guys to leave."

Adell shook his head. "No can do. We need to find my little brother."

The beast stared fiercely into Adell's eyes. "What? You lookin' for a fight?" Adell took a fighting stance.

The black Cu Sith jumped down to ground level and stared at the entire group for a moment. After a while, it let out a soft growl and turned its back on them.

"What does he want now?" Hanako asked Momo curiously. "Hmm. He said that if you've made your peace you can follow him into the deeper area. But the deepest part of the forest is inhabited by many powerful monsters so be prepared to lose your life if you follow."

"Heh. Like something like that would stop me." Adell grinned confidently.

"You really are a battle maniac…" Rozalin smirked.

"I told you, I'm not!"

"P, princess… Maybe we should just turn back? Going into such a dangerous place would be…" Tink said shivering at the thought.

"What are you saying, Tink. I am not leaving without Taro." Rozalin answered resolutely.

"But still… strong monsters, huh…" Adell looked over the previous battleground.

"Hm hm hmm…" Axel suddenly started chuckling. "Heh heh heh…! Did you see how gracefully I fought! ? Too bad there wasn't a camera around…" he boasted smugly in the afterglow of the fight.

"…I don't think these were the monsters that masked lady was talking about, though. These guys were too easy." Adell wondered out loud.

"Then, we cannot celebrate yet. There is no time to lose. We must rescue Taro." Rozalin said as she gestured towards the path ahead.

"You're really anxious about this." Adell said as he walked next to Rozalin.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Rozalin asked proudly. "I am not so foolish as to abandon a servant in danger."

"Ah, uh, princess?" Axel called out to Rozalin confused. "Are you sure you're acting of your own free will?"

"Hmm? Didn't I tell you earlier? I was not taken hostage, nor have I been brainwashed."

"But, those kids were saying that he wants to defeat Overlord Zenon! So, why are you helping him?" Axel asked even more confused.

"W, well, you see…" Rozalin said fidgeting.

Suddenly, Axel jumped back in shock. "C-Could this be! ? You're- you're leading a rebellion! ? Overlord Zenon's own daughter is out to wrest control in a royal family feud? When the viewers get wind of this, it'll cause a huge uproar!" Axel exclaimed excitedly.

"With this kind of news, they'll have to put me on the air to report it! Lucky, lucky me~!"

"R, rebel? Me against my father…?" Rozalin said bewildered as she connected the dots. "N-no! You're wrong!"

"Aha, but princess… When uhzer people see ze situation, it does look like you are. Just because you are travelling with someone who is out to defeat ze Overlord." Tink explained.

"Tink…? Were you aware of this from the very beginning?"

"Why, of course. How could you possibly not have seen it, princess? It is quite an obvious assumption, eh." Tink said with a shrug.

"You fool! It is the duty of a servant to advise his master on matters like this!" Rozalin yelled angrily as she shot a number of rounds from her Noble Rose into the frogs face, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about Taro? He could've been eaten by monsters already." Hanako asked Rozalin while ignoring Tink, who was writhing in agony on the ground.

"Y, you're right! We must focus our attention on rescuing Taro!"

"It shouldn't have come to this… This is all because we summoned you." Adell said frustrated.

"Silence! That kind of thinking won't help any of us right now!" Rozalin yelled at Adell. "We should concentrate on rescuing your brother!"

Spurred on by Rozalin's words Adell nodded. "…You're right. Let's go, guys!"

Adell and the others followed the black furred Mystic Beast into the forest.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Vanille called out as she cheerfully flew after Adell and the others.

"Vanille!" Momoko cried out. "Isn't this far enough yet! ?"

"Aww, c'mon Momo~ Don't you wanna see the thrilling conclusion to their exciting adventure?"

"No! No, I don't! I just want to go home and, and… Vanille! Don't fly off without me!" Momoko hurried after Vanille, who had already decided to press on regardless.

The Dark Hero, now in conflict with himself, shook with excitement. "Uh, uhh…! Damn, this is bad! Axel the Dark Hero wants to join the fight, but Survival Axel wants to get the news out right away!"

he dramatically dropped to his knees and reached out to the sun. "Gwaaaa…! Tell me, Dark Sun! What should I dooooooooo! ?"

A bit further ahead, Marc turned around to look back. "…Hey, Misaki. Did you hear something just now?"

"Ignore it. It's just the howling of an idiot." She answered resolutely.

The party, including Vanille and Momoko, made their way along the path the black furred Mystic Beast led them in, in pursuit of Taro.

_**Location: Cavern of Evil; Dark Ruins**_

The Dark Ruins: the deepest part of the Cavern of Evil. Like the name of this place suggests, it is a place where the largest concentration of old ruins and pillars were scattered across the area. Completely surrounded by thick and tall trees, only a few lone rays of sunlight shone down through the trees. Most noticeably, a huge fallen tower, overgrown with plants and vines, reached across almost the entire span of the ground.

While the black furred Mystic Beast led the way, the party searched the area for any signs of the missing boy.

"Little Taro~ where are you? Don't be shy, now~" Vanille called out cheerfully.

"…Explain to me why you decided to tag along again?" Misaki asked the succubus deadpan.

"Aw, c'mon Misa-Misa, the more the merrier, right?"

"…Don't call me that." Misaki grunted annoyed.

"I don't feel merry at all though…" Momoko sniveled. "How is it that I went from just having a nice relaxing bath, to marching through the most dangerous place around these parts…?"

"I know, right? Isn't it exciting?" Vanille grinned to herself entertained.

"It's so exciting I could cry…" the Alraune sighed.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked her, noticing her sigh.

"…Yes, I'm fine. It's just that my life keeps flashing before my eyes involuntarily."

"Don't push yourself." Roy smirked with a shrug.

"Say, leader Adell~ Are there no signs of your little bro yet?" Vanille called out to Adell as she flew to the front of the group where Adell and Rozalin were.

"…That girl has no sense of urgency whatsoever, does she…?" Marc sighed.

"Young master Marciano." Marc stopped in his tracks after hearing the voice of his retainer.

"Marc! Is there something wrong?" Celeste called out from further down the path.

"No, I'll be there in a sec!"

Stepping beside the path, Marc called out to his servant.

"Ayane? Did you need something?"

The Kunoichi appeared next to Marc and kneeled before him.

"I felt it prudent to warn the young master in advance." The dark haired beauty spoke seriously.

"Warn me? Look, I already know this place is dangerous, so-"

"It is not that, young master."

"…It's not? Then… what?"

"You need to remain cautious of that succubus. The one calling herself Vanille."

"What, that girl? She's a bit flaky but she doesn't seem to be a bad sort of demon."

"Do not be fooled, young master. A dangerous smell surrounds her."

"Wait, are you going around smelling my companions now?"

"I am being serious, young master…" Ayane locked eyes with Marc and he could tell she wasn't joking.

"'Tis the stench of death that surrounds her."

"…Death." Marc repeated.

"…Yes. I ask of you to keep your wits about you and not let yourself be deceived by her act."

"…Hm. I'll keep that in mind." Marc answered.

Ayane disappeared into the shadows again and Marc caught up with the rest, saying that he had to answer 'Nature's Call'.

"Ooh~ maybe he's over here!" Vanille called out while energetically flying around the forest. "Or maybe over there? C'mon, leader Adell, let's go check out that place!"

Vanille flew over to Adell and grabbed his arm. Instinctively, Adell jumped back in shock.

"Wh-what? What's the matter?" Vanille asked confused.

"Ah, it's nothing personal, but I really don't like Succubi."

"Eeehh? How come? Even though we're _sooooo _nice. Especially to guys, hmhm~" Vanille smiled provocatively.

"I…don't want to talk about it. Look, we've gotta find Taro." Adell hurried on ahead after the black furred wolf.

"Ah, Adell! Wait up!" Hanako called out as she ran after him.

"_Grrrrr…_" The black wolf suddenly stopped moving and growled back at Marc and the others.

"Is something wrong?" Celeste asked Momoko curiously.

"…He says we should stop talking so much and move a bit faster."

The beast started walking ahead of them once more. "I wonder why Fluffy's in such a hurry…" Celeste wondered out loud.

Marc nodded. "Yeah, me too… wait, _Fluffy?_"

"We need to call him something, right? So I thought fluffy would be a cute name, hmhm." she chuckled.

"That… just seems wrong somehow." Marc sweat dropped.

"Yeah, sis." Roy agreed. "It should be a cooler name. Like_… Red fourteen_ or something."

"Or what about _repide_? That sounds like a tough name for a wolf." Marc suggested.

"Hmm… What do you think, Misaki?" Celeste asked the female warrior.

"I think you guys should focus a bit more on your surroundings." she said with a glare. "…But… I like fluffy…" she whispered embarrassed.

"Oh? That's surprisingly feminine of you." Marc said with a smirk, earning him a knuckle to the head from the flustered warrior.

Suddenly, the black furred wolf howled back at them in irritation.

"Translation please?" Vanille asked Momoko.

"He says they should stop messing around. He already has a name…"

"You do? What is it?" Celeste asked curiously.

The beast replied with a light growl.

"If I'm not mistaken… it's _Reginleif_." Momoko concluded.

"Reginleif… That's a strong name." Marc smirked satisfied.

"Yes… it suits him." Celeste smiled.

"Alright, Reg it is then!" Roy smirked to the beast known as Reginleif."

Reginleif sighed when he suddenly turned around and listened intently to something in the distance.

"Did you hear something?" Adell called as he ran back to the group with Hanako.

"_Aaaaah! H-Help!_" A scream called out from close by.

"That was Taro!" Rozalin exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Adell called out, and the party hurried towards the sound.

"A, Adell! Help me!" Taro screamed from the furthest edge of the ancient fallen tower as a pack of Mystic beasts surrounded him.

"Hold on! I'm saving you right away!" Adell yelled back as he leapt onto the ancient tower.

"Hurry, hurry! They're gonna eat me!" Taro flailed his arms around wildly to keep the monsters from coming to close.

"Do not worry, Taro. You are safe, now that I'm here." Rozalin said with a calm tone of voice. "Will you be brave for me? You shall make a fine servant for me someday. There is nothing for you to fear."

Hearing Rozalin's words of reassurance, Taro calmed down. "Y, Yes Princess!"

"…Tardo… You're already Rozy's slave…" Hanako sighed at her slightly older brother.

Suddenly, loud and heavy footsteps could be heard stomping nearby. A hulking mass of red muscle with large spiked horns on its head, six yellow beady and glowing eyes, an extended jaw full of teeth strong enough to tear iron apart and, most noticeable of all, a large metal energy rifle attached to its right arm. It was a monster-type demon known to be one of the strongest kinds, a _**Rifle Demon**_.

Using its powerful legs, the monster jumped onto the horizontal pillar and scanned the area with its many eyes.

"This is bad!" Misaki exclaimed shocked. "That's a Rifle Demon! And it looks like a strong one too!"

Not about to let their food get snatched away by a different predator, two of the Cu Sith's charged straight towards the high level demon. Within a moment's notice, it locked its rifle onto the charging monsters and blasted them head on with a powerful beam. Once the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the wolf-like monsters beside the two piles of dust that used to be their bodies.

With another great leap, the Rifle Demon jumped next to another Mystic Beast and punched it high into the sky, before incinerating it with another deadly laser from its arm cannon. Intimidated by the overwhelming force displayed by the demon, the remaining wolves backed away from Taro.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah! I surrender!" Tink screamed loudly in shock. "That big guy must be the monster that masked lady was telling us about. …It sure looks tough." Adell said as he stared at the monster that was standing between him and his brother.

"It is not just anuhzer cute little monster! It is like a Demon Lord itself!" Tink yelled in a panic. "Play ze flute! Ze flute! Since Adell and ze princess won't play it, Hanako, can you play ze flute! ?"

"I don't know how to play it!" Hanako answered with a shrug.

Tink turned to Marc and the others in panic, begging one of them to play. "Doesn't any of you know how to play ze flute! ?" he cried out.

"I don't think anyone here has ever had any music lessons." Marc said as he looked over the group.

"Oh, I know how to play the harp, but I've never played a flute however." Celeste answered with a hint of pride.

"Really? I'd like to hear you play sometime." Marc said impressed.

"Ooh! Me! Me! I'm really good at playing the flute!" Vanille suddenly called out cheerfully.

"Really! ?" Momoko gasped. "You never told me you knew how to play an instrument."

"An instrument? I thought we were talking about 'playing the flute'?"

"Not _**that**_kind of flute!" Momoko cried out.

"What about you, Tink?" Hanako asked the floating frog.

"Ze only flute I've played was ze one I stole from ze girl I liked in school! Is zere something wrong with zat! ?" Tink thrashed around angrily.

"…You're horrible." Hanako said with eyes filled with disgust.

"Shut up! Until a girl puts her lips on zis, zis stupid flute is useless!" In his fit of anger, Tink tossed the flute far away.

Having noticed the party, the Rifle Demon now trudged towards Adell and the others.

"I wasn't planning to use that flute anyway!" Adell said as he stepped forward ready for battle. "Even if it is as strong as a Demon Lord, I'm still gonna take it down, fair and square!"

"Hmph. Your mood always improves before a fight. You must really enjoy it…" Rozalin smirked as she stepped next to Adell.

"I already told you, it's not like that!"

While Adell and Rozalin bickered, a groovy tune started playing from somewhere.

"Is that a flute…?"

"Eh? Who's playing that?" Hanako asked as she looked around.

"Ah! Over there!" Taro called out as he pointed to higher ground.

Atop one of the old large tree trunks, stood Axel, soulfully playing the flute Tink had tossed away mere moments ago.

"Axel! ?" Adell exclaimed surprised.

"Hehehe, surprised? It's no big deal for the Dark Hero to laugh, boast and play the flute at the same time!" Axel said somehow without ever halting his tune.

"Ah, that's not why we're surprised…" Adell answered with a sigh. "What're you…?"

"Heh, there's plenty of time for autographs later."

Enchanted by the melody from the magic summoning flute, the hulking monster turned around as if he was in some sort of trance and slowly trudged away from where he came. A few moments later, the monstrosity had disappeared from sight and it became quiet again.

"I've done all I can. The rest is up to you." Axel said while scratching his nose triumphantly. "Gotta run, my fans are waiting. Hahaha! Just pay me back a 100 fold later."

And with that, Axel jumped down from his hiding place and dashed off.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Adell wondered out loud.

"Hmmm. Maybe that was his way of taking responsibility for himself." Rozalin also wondered out loud.

"…Maybe. Though he did just run off with our flute." Adell said with a shrug.

"Uhm, aren't you guys forgetting about me? I'd like to be rescued now…"

Startled, Adell and the others looked over at Taro, who was now once again completely surrounded by the Cu Sith's.

"…Oh yeah! Sorry, Taro! We're coming for you right now!"

{-}

"_Grrrrrr, ahwooo!_" Reginleif howled at the other Mystic beasts fiercely.

"Whoa, Reggie seems angry." Vanille exclaimed surprised.

One of the opposing Mystic Beasts stepped forward and also started howling back.

"Okay, just let me get into character here…" Momoko said as she cleared her throat. "*Ah, ah, 1-2-3…*"

"…Just get on with it…" Misaki grunted.

("_Blasted pack of hyena's! I've finally found you!_")

("_Well, well, if it isn't the 'Alfa'. Did you come to join our pack? Hyahaha!_")

("_I came to make you vacate these lands! It is not yours for the taking!_")

("_And why not! ? Pathetic mutts like your pack do not deserve these ancient grounds of bloodshed! Only the strongest of warriors can claim this place for their own! It was only right that we'd rid these lands of you trash!_")

("_This place was indeed once a place of war. But that already lies in the past. And you cannot claim to be the strongest by facing only those weaker then yourselves! You fought naught but females and children that day!_")

("_And what of it! ? The weak have no place here! Hyahaha!_")

("…_I shall ask of you one last time. Leave this place and never come back._")

("_You are a fool, Reginleif! We outnumber you many fold! You have no chance against us! If you wish to face us, that's fine! Prepare to be ripped to shreds! Hyaaahahahaha!_")

("_For one who preaches strength so easily you are truly weak. Come, I shall show you true meaning of that so called 'strength'._")

Reginleif stepped forward, prepared for battle, but gave a look to Adell first.

("_I shall make sure your kin is safely returned to you. Please wait here until then._")

"Wait." Adell spoke seriously. "I have no intention to make you fight alone. This is as much our fight as it is yours."

"You are an honorable individual; let us assist you in battle, for both our sakes." Rozalin added seriously.

"…I understand, Reginleif. I really do." Marc said as he stepped forward, axe in hand. "You who would fight against impossible odds by yourself to protect the things you hold dear… You're someone worthy of respect. But that doesn't mean we can't lend a hand, right guys?"

"Damn straight!" Roy yelled heated up.

"Don't overdo it; come to me if you get hurt." Celeste added.

"Heh, these stray dogs don't stand a chance." Misaki smirked confidently.

"Alright! Let's pound those pooches!" Vanille yelled pumped up.

"Vanille! ? Don't tell we're going to fight as well? " Momoko cried out.

"Kick some butt, Adell!" Hanako cheered from the sidelines.

"I will be 'ere if you need somezing, eh!" Tink also called out from next to Hanako.

("You all… Alright, let us fight together! To victory!")

Reginleif howled fiercely as the party and the pack of Mystic beasts dashed towards each other in a full on head to head clash.

{-}

After the massive battle, the Cu Sith's were finally driven off by Reginleif and the party's strength.

Reg, after defeating the enemy leader in single combat, made the beast call the retreat and promise never to return to this place. Now that it was safe to come out, Taro ran towards the group.

"Adell!" Taro cried out happily as he jumped into his older brother's arms. "I get the feeling it took longer then was necessary, but thank you Adell." the boy smiled happily.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Adell said as he patted Taro on the head comfortingly. "Sorry we took so long."

Marc put a hand on Celeste's shoulder and whispered to her. "Let's give them a moment."

With a nod in agreement, Marc, Celeste and the others left Adell, Rozalin Tink and the kids to catch up.

"Phew, that really took it out of me." Momoko said as she sat down winded.

"But wasn't it fun though?" Vanille said as she stretched out her arms and threw herself onto the grass.

"Reginleif seems happy." Marc observed as the wolf walked around the area, smelling all the familiar spots.

"I'm glad for him. He deserves it." Celeste said with a smile.

Misaki also sat down, lost in thought.

"Something on your mind, Misa-chi?" Roy asked her.

"…Don't call me that… But yeah, I was wondering about what that one beast said. About the 'Ancient grounds of bloodshed'."

"Oh yeah, it did say something like that, now that you mention it. What about it?"

"I don't know… It sounds, familiar, somehow."

"_**The Land of Carnage**_." Vanille suddenly said.

"Ah-! That's it!" Misaki exclaimed. "It reminded me of stories of the Land of Carnage of old! How did you know?"

"…It's a well known story. The land where the most powerful demons from all around the Netherverse, gather and fight to the death. Truly, a place worthy of the name 'Carnage'."

("The ancient grounds of bloodshed and the land of carnage… They do sound kind of similar…") Roy thought to himself.

"Are you thinking this place and that story have something in common?" Marc asked Misaki.

"…I don't know. I remember reading about it in an old book in my village… It was almost like a fairytale."

"You surprised me, Vanille. I didn't think you were the type to care about old stories like that." The Alraune asked Vanille surprised.

"I'm not. I don't really care about it. I just knew about it." Vanille's tone of voice was uncharacteristically grim.

Momoko looked at her as if she saw the Succubus for the first time. ("…Vanille…?")

"*Bark!*" Reginleif had returned from his round and sat next to Marc on the ground.

"Hiya, Reg. finished your territorial sweep?" Marc smirked at the wolf. Reginleif nodded with a smirk in kind.

"So what are you gonna do now? Rejoin your pack and bring them back here?"

The beast nodded and continued to growl something.

"Oh?" Momoko let out surprised. "He says he was thinking of joining you guys after he finishes his business with his pack."

"What? But won't the pack need you around in case something like this happens again?" Celeste asked the beast.

("I owe you people a debt of gratitude for helping me make this place safe again for the little ones. If battle yet lies ahead of you, I wish to lend you my strength.")

"It seems you've made up your mind." Misaki said seriously. "Is there nothing we can say to change your mind?"

("Nothing.") The wolf growled fiercely.

"Guess it's final then." Marc shrugged. "I'll talk to Adell later."

**{Mystic Beast [Reginleif] has joined the party!} **

("I thank you. I shall follow your scent and find you again later. Until then, friends!")

Reginleif dashed off.

"Our merry band of misfits seems to have been growing in numbers lately." Roy said with a shrug.

{-}

"W, what is it? What's wrong Taro?" Rozalin asked Taro because he had been staring intensely at her.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Princess. I pledge my life to serve you."

"Taro, you…" Rozalin let out surprised.

"You really came… I didn't think you were gonna come to rescue me. I…I…" Taro wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. "Please let me be your servant, Princess! I'll do my best!"

Though at first a bit taken aback by the boys' obvious affection for her, Rozalin smiled to herself. "…If that is your wish. Taro, I officially accept you as my servant."

Taro jumped up and down, overjoyed. "Th, thank you, Princess!"

**Taro became [Rozalin's Servant]! Rozalin's servant {Taro} has joined the group! **

"Is that OK, Adell? Is Taro allowed to be a demon's servant?" Hanako asked her oldest brother curiously.

"Well, he is a man, after all. And when a man makes a serious decision like that, it's hard to change his mind." Adell said, looked at his little brother bouncing around joyfully.

"Besides, even if she is a demon, I doubt he'll get in much trouble being her servant." Adell looked over his shoulder to see Rozalin smiling to herself with pride.

Hanako grinned at Adell. "Hmmm. So you like Rozy now? I thought you didn't like girls or demons."

"Ah, she's OK." Adell shrugged. "She's different from any girl or demon I've met before."

"…Thank you." Adell suddenly told Rozalin with honest gratitude. "Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to save my little bro. …I really appreciate it."

"I chose to help by my own will, and not for appreciation." Rozy said, waving away Adell's thanks. "Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to now. Namely, Axel. If he reports that erroneous propaganda, people may believe that I am betraying my father. If that happens…"

Adell averted eye contact with Rozalin out of shame. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Summoning you, this crap with Axel, everything… If your beloved father is tricked into believing you're betraying him, then…"

Rozalin looked at Adell, equally concerned as she was surprised over the fact that this man was worrying for her sake.

"Adell… K-Keep your chin up, Adell. I have not been branded a traitor yet." Those words were, perhaps, not just trying to convince Adell, but also herself at the same time.

"And with Axel… It is very likely that the networks won't allow him to report anything at all."

"You…" Adell grunted. "But, I'm still not satisfied with myself."

"Then you must keep your promise to return me to my father. That should lift your spirits." Rozalin nodded to herself, pleased with her conclusion. "What do you say? Will you keep your promise?"

Adell lifted his head and answered with conviction. "O, of course! I will take you back to your father!"

"Then, I shall hold you to your word." Rozalin smiled satisfied. "Then I ask of you to accept the fate of this world and its people. If you become a demon, I can speak to my father for you. That way, you won't have to die and leave your family with sorrow. Being a demon isn't such a bad thing, is it?"

"…My goal is to defeat Zenon." Adell answered firmly. "But, if he decides to remove his curse and turn everyone back to normal, I won't have to fight him."

The pair stared at each other and couldn't help but smirk at their differences.

"It's a promise." Adell held out his hand in front of Rozalin for a handshake.

"Yes, we have a deal." Rozalin said before turning her back to Adell. "But do not forget. You and I are enemies. For as long as you oppose my father…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 5! A lot happened this chapter but I still feel like I wanted to add more =P I suppose that's a good sign for future chapters, eh? I've gotten a lot of ideas for the coming chapters while I wrote this. After all, I've been foreshadowing some things recently, hmhmhm~<strong>_

_**So interesting events are sure to follow! I hope y'all keep readin' and like'n and all that jazz ;)**_

_**Next chapters gonna start off some original storyline's so look forward to it!**_

_****__**This is me signing off, see ya next time kids! And remember;**__****_ _**He who feels that he is too small to make a difference has never been bitten by a mosquito.**_


End file.
